I'll Be Watching You
by Keridwen89
Summary: When a well known serial killer comes to Boston, he brings with him a myriad of people both known and unknown to the Boston crew. Can they put their differences aside to catch a killer with a rather perverted sense of irony?
1. Old Friends, New Enemies

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back!**

**This is a group fanfic. We at one of the CJ forums arouns (http/charmedscripts.tv/cj/board come check it out... :D ) had a challenge where we each had to create a character. So it kind of spiralled from there and turned into a fanfic! We are writing chapters.**

**This first chapter is mine. My character was the dashing Marcus Camerez. (pronounced Cam-ee-rez - lmao.) Let me introduce you to the other girls from the forum and their characters! **

**Name (Nickname) - Character. **

**Andrea (ChileCJ) - Dr. Jess Stanford**

**Carol (anarcharlie) - Agent Charlotte Fox**

**Carlie (Lilyjnr) - Dr. Caroline EllenMaher**

**Elsa (Forensic Paws) - Kadence Houston**

**Celine (6sou) - Detective Hannah Cœurvay**

**Well there you have it! Okay I'll keep you updated on what chapter was written by who, okay? Please review, you'll have six girls sqealing! Thanks a bunch, guys.**

**I can't speak for the others but I know I don't own anything affiliated with whatever it is we're talking about. All we own is our refresahingly original characters! Please be nice to the newcomers! (Not us...the characters. LOL)**

**Anyway this is MY chapter. LMAO. The others will come soon:P**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Old Friends New Enemies**

"Garret, come dance!" Jordan called, beckoning to her boss, who was sitting at the bar. She had poked her head out of the mass of motion that was Friday night's crowd at the bar that they all frequented at times. He smiled indulgently and shook his head.

"Not a good idea," he called, watching her come closer, through the crowd of people. She sat on the stool next to him.

"What's up?" she asked, but he could tell she was distracted.

"Nothing," he said. "I'm on duty, you know."

She nodded, grinning. "Me too." She shrugged.

"Hey Jordan get over here!" Woody called. Jordan patted Garret on the shoulder and left. Garret grinned. He was glad they had come, the whole lot of them, the week had been tough, not to mention long. He and Jordan, the two ME's on call for the night, could only hope that the residents of Boston would act responsibly for once, and not get themselves killed. But there wasn't much chance of that. As long as there was humanity, there would be stupid people doing stupid things and getting themselves or someone else killed.

Garret suppressed a laugh as Jordan and Woody came into view, but they weren't dancing, rather arguing. She glanced over at him and winked, and he grinned back. Woody looked indignant, obviously not cottoning on to the fact that she was deliberately goading him. They disappeared out of sight again, voices still raised in a mock argument.

Garret's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he sighed heavily before pulling it out. "Macy," he said irritably.

"Now now, Garret, don't be so harsh on your…um…phone. I could be ringing to tell you you've won a million dollars and decide otherwise when you decide to be rude!"

"I don't…" he stopped, as something hit him. "Marcus?" he asked.

"Hey Garret," the man on the other end said. "Look I'm not going to hang around yapping about useless crap, this is costing me money you know. Come down to the precinct and we can get reintroduced. There's something I want to show you."

"I have to…"

"Consider it a call out. It is, really. I was just saving dispatch the trouble. Come."

The phone went dead and Garret was left with an extremely confused expression on his face, as he stood up.

Walking towards the door, he tapped Lily, who was deep in conversation with Nigel, Bug looking on rather amused, on the shoulder.

"Hey I'm just stepping out for a bit. Tell the others to go home before 6am will you?"

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He paused. "Callout," he said.

Lily nodded, waved and turned back.

Garret couldn't make a head or tail of it. What was Marcus Camerez doing back here? Last he had heard of the man he had moved to Nebraska, about four odd years ago, to take care of his dying mother. Garret sighed; he had really missed the detective when he left. He had probably been the closest male friend Garret had had as an adult. He grinned, wondering how Jordan would take his reappearance. He knew the two had been semi-close, sometimes clashing but more often than not able to work together because they had the same drive, the same motivation.

He turned into the precinct car park almost reluctantly, procrastinating. Would the man look the same? Would he be the same?

He didn't have to wonder for long.

"Garret!" a tall, dark man walked into sight as the ME was getting out of his car. "You always park in the same spot. Without fail. You know I was thinking of parking here just to screw you around." He was suppressing a grin, but it burst out of his confines and he stepped forward, greeting his old friend with a perfunctory embrace, and stepping back.

"You don't look too much older," the man said. Garret laughed heartily. The younger man was only about six years Garret's junior, but still cracked a joke about his age at every opportunity.

"You do," Garret said, and meaning it. There was a streak of grey hair at his temples, one that had not been present four years ago, and lines around his eyes. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday," Camerez said, shrugging. Garret raised an eyebrow.

"You don't muck around," he said.

"Well, I'll come to the reason for my somewhat unorthodox contact with you at 10pm soon. But for now, why not exchange pleasantries? What's happening with your wife?"

"Ex wife," Garret corrected.

"Oh," Camerez said. "The divorce went through? I really didn't think it would. Anyway."

"Yeah," Garret said. "How was your mother?" He had a feeling he should not have asked and knew he was right when Camerez's face closed over momentarily.

"She died," he said.

"I guessed," Garret said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course. It was a couple of years back."

There was a pause. "How about we go inside?" the detective said, and Garret nodded.

"So you back here for good?"

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves," Camerez said. "But I was transferred back here, and I think they're getting sick of me transferring."

"Why'd you come back, Marcus?"

"Sorry, I forgot you never wanted to see me again."

"If you just missed us, you would have been back straight after your…obligations ended. Instead you wait a few years."

"I wanted to spend some time with my sister."

"Bull. She lives in Idaho now."

"Keeping tabs on my family, Garret," Camerez said in an unreadable tone. "How nice."

"You weeren't planning on coming back," Garret said, a little hurt.

Camerez didn't answer, until they came to a door.

"Didn't give you your old office?" Garret asked. Camerez flashed him a grin.

"I'm working on it. A couple of murders solved and I'm home free."

He shut the door behind them and urged the ME to sit. Camerez himself sat down opposite.

"Now I'm going to tell you something," he said.

"Oh goodie," Garret said dubiously, recognising the tone. Camerez smiled.

"Back in Nebraska, about a month ago, we had a body come in."

"Woah, alert the press!" Garret said.

"I see your sarcasm hasn't waned in my absence," Camerez said dryly. "Though you can't compete with me."

"I actually think Jordan beats you," Garret said, deliberately bringing up the name to see the reaction. There was none, though if he were to look under the table he would see a pair of tightly clenched hands.

"Ha," Camerez said lightly. "Anyway. There was a body. Nothing special, stab wound to the neck, nothing else. We did what we had to do. Then I noticed the Feds hanging around, trying to get information on the case."

"And naturally you made it as hard as possible for them," Garret said.

"Actually, I didn't. I met up with this nice one from DC, I believe her name was Foxie."

"Foxie?" Garret scoffed. Camerez shook his head.

"It's not important. Anyway she kindly informed me that there was a serial killer 'on the loose' and for us to kindly cooperate then we'd be on our way. Of course I pressed her for more information but she wasn't able to divulge any. Such a pity," he said, shaking his head, causing Garret to wonder.

"Anyway I took the case personally, and was getting no leads, when another one came in. Foxie reared her head again and I…demanded more information. All she could tell me was that this killer has been at it for a few years, in different states. Supposedly random states, they had not been able to connect them in any way. Apparently he began in DC, which is how Foxie caught the case. He kills three members of the general public, all in the span of three weeks, then kills one of the people who has been trying to catch him. At least he tries, once or twice he failed. Not in Nebraska though. He killed my partner."

Garret sighed. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Camerez said. "It'll be he who is sorry when we catch him. I managed to give the FBI the slip, they always screw everything up."

"What does this have to do with…"

"He's here, Garret," Camerez said. "He's in Boston."

--------------

"We had better call it a night," Woody said. He, Jordan and Lily were sitting at the bar, Nigel and Bug having gone home a couple of hours before.

Jordan sighed reluctantly. "Yeah, maybe," she said, and was saved further answer by her cell ringing.

Another sigh and a 'yep I'll be there' later, and she was standing up. "I gotta run. No rest for the wicked."

"What is it?"

"Murder," Jordan said tightly, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll come," Woody said.

"No no, you're not on call, go home."

Woody shrugged and nodded. "Rightio. See you tomorrow then."

Jordan waved to the two and walked out.

When she arrived at the scene she opened her car door and jumped out.

"Hey, you the medical examiner?" a woman was in her face before she could even get her bearings.

"Yeah, Jordan Cavanaugh," she said, squinting, trying to make out the face. It was one she did not recognise.

"Detective Hannah Cœurvay," the shorter woman said, holding her hand out towards Jordan. The ME took is and shook. "Homicide."

"Pleased to meet you, Detective," Jordan said. "What do we have?"

"Caucasian female. Single stab wound to the side of the neck. Anything else is up to you to decide," the detective said. She had the faintest trace of a French accent.

Jordan knelt down at the body.

"I'd put TOD at about six to seven hours ago," she told the detective after determining liver temperature.

"Okay," Cœurvay said, jotting it down in her notebook.

"Defensive wounds, some cuts to the hands. Bruising around her neck, appearing to be post mortem." Jordan stood up. "Can't tell you much more until we get her back to the morgue. You got photos?"

Cœurvay beckoned a uniformed officer over.

"Kade," she said. "We need some photos over here."

A young woman ran over and started to methodically photograph the body. Jordan raised an eyebrow and looked at the detective questioningly.

"Trying to make detective," Cœurvay said in an undertone. "A little over enthusiastic but a good heart."

Jordan nodded. Kade finished the photos and stood, watching Jordan as she beckoned the people who were to take the woman to the morgue.

"Hi, I'm Kade," she said, holding her hand out. Jordan glanced at Cœurvay, who smiled lightly, and shook the girl's hand.  
"Hey Kade," she said. "Where you from?"

Kade looked taken aback. "You can tell I'm out of town?" she asked. Jordan frowned, she hadn't really thought about it.

"Yeah," Jordan said, suppressing a laugh.

"I transferred from Wisconsin about a week ago," she said, beaming. Jordan smiled. _De ja vu, _she thought with a grin.

"Nice to meet you Kade. I have to get back to the morgue now."

"Okay," the woman said. "I'll send over the photographs."

Both Cœurvay and Jordan watched in amusement as she walked away.

"Like I said…" the detective said, trailing off. Jordan grinned.

"Okay, I'll call you when I…" Jordan stopped abruptly, staring over the detective's shoulder. Two men were climbing out of a car. One was Garret, and one was a tall man that Jordan was sure she wouldn't ever see again.

"I have to go," she said stiffly to the detective, and walked off.

"Hey, Garret," Jordan said, avoiding the other man's eye. "Detective."

"Hey Jordan," the two said in unison, and laughed.

"What are you doing here? I got this."

"Okay," Garret said, looking around in interest. "Who is the detective here?"

"A detective Cœurvay," she said, pointing. Garret nodded, and glanced at Camerez.

"Let her have it," the detective said. "At least let her think she has it."

Jordan frowned. "Exactly what do you mean by that, detective?" Jordan asked, looking fiercely at Camerez, who flinched at the formal tone in her voice.

"I'm going to go and check it out," Garret said, and walked off.

"Hey Jordan," Camerez said softly. "I hoped to see you before…"

"When did you get back?" she demanded.

"Yesterday," he said. She frowned. It was a shock, a big shock. It had hurt her when he had left.

"Why did you leave, Marcus?" she asked. "I tried to reach you but…"

"I didn't want to be found."

Jordan nodded. "I know the feeling."

Camerez glanced questioningly at her. "I think we may need to do a little catching up, doctor," he said.

"I have to get back to work," she said. He nodded.

"I guess I'll see you around then," he said, and she turned and walked away, not glancing back.

* * *

**Feedback, guys! Button, button, button!**


	2. Life Stories

**A/N: I had a little high after the first chapter and was super enthusiastic about it so I pumped out another chapter straight after the first. So chapter two is also mine. Don't worry, the next chapter wont be mine. :)**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing! And I'm not sure about Nigel to those who asked - we're having a hard enough time as it is trying to fit all the new ones in. We'll see what we can do, though. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Life Stories**

"Detective Camerez," a familiar voice cut through the detective's morning induced coma. His head snapped around and his eyes met with an all too familiar face.

"Fancy seeing you here, Agent Fox," he choked, and stood up from his chair. It was a quarter to eight, and he had been up all night, as he had pressed Garret into pressing Jordan into doing the autopsy as soon as they had returned from the scene, and had stuck around to get the results, which hadn't yet come in.

"Yes, I thought a change of scenery would be nice," she said dryly. "Although I didn't completely up and move for the pleasure like some."

"Checking me out, Foxie?" he said, grinning and standing up, holding his hand out. "Although I'm loathe to say it, I'm glad to see you again. If not for your occupation."

Her face broke out in a rare smile as she took his hand.

"Likewise, you sneaky bastard. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Them's the breaks. Every man for himself, against this guy. How did you find out where he was coming?"

"Same way you did. I could charge you, you know."

They dropped their hands and eyeballed each other. "I'd like to see you get a judge to do anything," he said. "All I did was move to this lovely town, where I have history, by the way, and take up my old position."

She shook her head. "What have you found out?"

"About what?" he asked innocently.

She swallowed hard, telling herself it wasn't worth it to get angry with the man who had the thickest skin she'd ever come across.

Her voice quietened. "You don't seem to understand. The FBI have jurisdiction over this case. I have been generous to allow you this much leeway with the whole thing. I have provided you with information, with aid, because I know that sometimes you have to swallow your pride and work with someone else to get things done. If you don't want to co-operate, fine. Two can play at that game."

He waited, watching her.

"What?" she said irritably, noting the expectant expression on his face.

"I just thought that that speech would have been so well concluded had you left me with your lovely ultimatum, then stormed out. Then I would look after you with a contemplative expression on my face, then the camera would cut out and we'd go to a really annoying ad break…"

"Oh shut it," she said. "I know you better than that. Save your sarcasm for someone who doesn't."

"Again with the look," she continued after he paused again. "I'm not storming out." She was now half kidding, having calmed down somewhat.

"Damn," Camerez muttered.

-----------

"So you never told me why this is so urgent," Jordan said, handing Garret the finished autopsy report. He glanced at her before opening it and rifling through it. He stood up.

"Thank you for doing that so quickly," he said, distracted, and tried to walk past her.

"Don't keep evading me," she said, grabbing his arm. He met her eyes, as if weighing something up, and thrust the report back at her.

"Why don't you go ask Camerez?" he said. She frowned.

"Why did he come back?" she asked.

"You'll have to ask him that, too."

Jordan frowned, shrugged and walked out and drove the familiar route to the precinct.

"Hey, Jordan," Camerez said as she knocked on his door.

"Hey," she said, and held out the file, as she stepped in. "Autopsy on the Jane Doe from last night.

He looked at her and took the report. "Okay," he said.

"What's going on, Marcus?" she asked. "Why did you come back?"

He dropped his eyes and flipped through the report, face darkening.

"Didn't Garret tell you?"

"Oh god don't play this stupid game. Tell me."

"Just as impatient as ever," he said, and took a deep breath, before feeding her the same story he had Garret the night before.

"I see," she said, unimpressed. "You moved back here, completely uprooted yourself to follow a murderer." He watched as she stopped and laughed. "Okay maybe that's not so far fetched. It's just a shock to see you back here."

He looked at her. "I know," he said.

------------

The secret didn't stay a secret for long, as is the way of most secrets. The fact that a feared serial killer that many Bostonians had heard of before had hit their city was shocking at best, and the press was having a field day. Garret sighed as he folded over the morning's newspaper which had a headline screaming of the 'chaos that was primed to strike Boston'.

"Did you get many copycats in Nebraska?" he asked Camerez, who was lounging on the chair opposite.

"Surprisingly few," he said, shrugging. "Interestingly."

Camerez looked up, and watched as a woman strode down the corridor.

"Looks like that's my cue to leave," he said as she made a beeline for Garret's office, and left through the other door just as the woman opened the front one.

"Renee," he said, surprised.

"Garret," she said. "This is going to have to be quick."

"Okay…" he said, waiting. She looked at him.

"In light of recent events…" she said.

"The serial killer?" he prompted.

"Yes," she said. "I think it would be wise if you were to hire a few extra staff members. Not just for the duration of the case. You need some more permanent staff. Have you replaced Dr. Maguire yet?" It seemed to be a rhetorical question because she kept ploughing on. "I know how you don't like me interfering, but I have picked out a couple that you might like to start with, just for now then you can get your own…"

"It sounds like we're buying fruit," he said. She stopped, looked surprised, and smiled.

"Just don't fight me on this one," she said. "I think you'll like them."

"Tell me about them," he said. He was irritated, sure, but could appreciate the need for being properly staffed. He wanted his team to be on the serial killer's case wholly, and it wouldn't hurt to have a few people doing the back burner cases.

"There's only two, never fear. Both ME's, good doctors, good references."

"Don't sell them to me, tell me about them. Young, old, male, female, vegetarians…"

She nodded. "All in good time. They'll be here after lunch."

"Oh joy," he said, still at odds with the idea, and waved the DA out of his office.

"Good luck with it all," she said, allowing herself a small grin before walking out of the building.

"Yeah," Garret muttered.

------------

They weren't there after lunch, but it didn't matter to Garret who had completely forgotten about them in the light of the latest phone call.

"Hey, Garret, you might want to get down here," Camerez said through the phone, and rattled off an address, informing him that although he and Jordan were already on it, the Chief ME might want to come down and 'supervise'. Garret sighed heavily, it could only mean another murder.

He found out that he was right when he arrived there – the body, an African American male in his late thirties, had a knife protruding from his neck, and bruises all over his body. Jordan glanced at him as he arrived and both she and Camerez made a beeline for him.

"Same," was all Jordan said, and he nodded. Camerez seemed distracted and was constantly glancing over his shoulder.

"I wonder if we can boot her off the case somehow?" Camerez said, half jokingly, and jerked his head towards Detective Cœurvay who was talking to the brother of the victim.

"Doubt it," Jordan said, shrugging.

"He doesn't normally kill this close together. Last time he spread them out over a couple of weeks."

"How many does he kill in each state?" Jordan asked, looking at him with interest.

"About three or four," Camerez said grimly. "And here we have half his quota in two days. Maybe he'll decide to throw us."

"Was there any pattern in where he went? Any connection between the states?"

"None that we could find," he said. "It was only by pure chance that I found out he was coming here. And there's no way he's going to slip again. This is our last chance."

Jordan nodded. "Okay," she said. "I guess we'll get him back to the morgue and see what we can do."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Camerez asked Garret.

"Copycat?" Garret asked. Camerez nodded.

"Detective," a voice asked, and Camerez turned. It was Cœurvay.

"Yes?" he asked. The woman wrinkled her nose.

"Do we really need two of us on this case?" she asked. He stared at her.

"Yes," was all he said, and walked off.

"Jerk," Cœurvay said, and turned herself, leaving Jordan and Garret grinning widely to themselves.

"Are you the Chief Medical Examiner?"

The two turned, seeing a red headed woman, a little shorter than Jordan.

"Yes," Garret said. "Who are you?"

"Charlotte Fox," she said. "FBI."

"Pleasure," Jordan said.

"I'm going to lay it all out on the table," the woman said, and Jordan couldn't help but think she was being sarcastic, although her voice hinted at nothing of the sort. "I know far too well how the locals and the Feds sometimes clash over cases like this, and know from experience it's better to reduce the friction as much as possible."

"You're the agent Camerez was talking about," Garret said. She looked at him, startled.

"You know him?" she asked. He studied her.

"We go way back," he said. "He used to live here."

She frowned. "He never told me that," she said. Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"How rude of him?" she said, and the two women stared at each other for a minute, each knowing what was going through the other's mind. Garret of course was completely left out of the loop, having no idea what the two were giving each other the hairy eyeball for.

Camerez sauntered back and stopped in mock horror when he saw the agent.

"I knew you were stalking me, Foxie," he muttered, and his eyes moved from her to Jordan then back to her. "Now that is just weird."

It finally fell into place for Garret and he looked at Jordan, mildly intrigued though not completely surprised. She and Camerez had seemed to hit it off quite well last time he was here, but he never really thought… ah well, he thought, at least he knew what was going on now.

"Weird indeed," Jordan said, and Garret glanced at her. "Anyway I better get back to my body before it decomposes too much," she finished wryly and walked off.

Garret's phone rang and he picked it up, as you normally do when your phone rings.

"Macy," he said.

"Hey Dr. M," Nigel's voice came over the connection. "There are two women here saying you hired them. Of course I told them they must be mistaken…"

"You did?"

"No I was waiting for you. That's my bet, though."

"Good bet. It was Renee."

"Oh lovely. She picks 'em good," he said scathingly.

"I'll be right there," Garret said and hung up, sighing.

------------

"Well apparently you are legit," Nigel said, walking back into the break room where the two women sat. They looked up.

"What were your names again?" he asked.

They stood, and one held out her hand.

"Dr. Jess Stanford," she said. Nigel took her hand and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you," he said. She nodded and stepped back.

"Caroline Maher," the other said. "When is Dr. Macy getting here?" she asked.

Nigel looked at her with mock hurt.

"Alas, the minion is not good enough for the lady," he said. "He'll be here soon."

Jess chuckled.

"So girls," Nigel said, gesturing for them to sit down. "Life stories, please. Only, tell us the abridged version. Better still…" he held a finger up and twisted in his chair.

"Hey Bug, Lily!" he roared through the door, much to the amusement of the newcomers, who watched the heads of the people sitting at their respective desks summoned snap up in confusion until they spotted Nigel, in which case they grinned and came towards him.

"New people," he said, jerking his head at the two, and made the introductions. We're about to hear their life stories."

"I love those," Bug murmured.


	3. Jokes and Fights

**A/N: Hiya! Now - let us get this straight, I take NO credit for this chapter! This chapter was written for us by Andrea, who's character is indeed the lovely Jess Stanford. We shall meet the two newest additions to the morgue in the following chapter!**

**The case is delved more into next chapter so never fear!**

**Feedback is MUCH appreciated, obviously:D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jokes & Fights**

"Slow down." Bug said to Nigel. "We have a couple of ladies here so we have to act like gentlemen, you stupid. Coffee?"  
"Ah…"Nigel said "Funny, very funny, love." he whispered.  
"Thanks. A cappuccino, please, without sugar." Caroline said smiling at Bug's comments.  
"So this is the gentleman here…no other one" Jess said, smiled malicious to Nigel "Black, strong and no sugar. Thanks."

Bug left Garret office to make the coffees with Nigel and left there Lily with the two girls.

"So…Let me introduce myself. "she said smiling "I'm Lily Lebowski. Nice to meet you girls" She took Jess hand and shook it, and then repeat the gets with Caroline and stepped back." I'm a grief counselor for this morgue." Lily said at the same time the she was looking for a chair.

"A grief counselor? This is the first time I ever hear that. What exactly does a grief counselor do?" Caroline asked.  
"Yeah, tell us." Jess said nodding.  
"Well... a grief counselor is someone supposed to help you deal with the loss of a beloved one. I help with notifications and listen to people whenever they need."  
"That sounds interesting. Is like a shrink…but for death people….kinda like that." Jess said laughter.  
Caroline laughed too. But Lily got serious.  
"Oh, Sorry I hope you won't be angry" Jess said "I make jokes all the time…is like a bad habit." she said like a little kid "I know you must help a lot of people who lost some one they love….I think the every morgue should have a grief counselor."  
_  
__I don't know she is talking in serious or is still play with my_…Lily thought…._I can believe the she is M.E, definitely she don't look like one._  
"Are you ok?" Jess asked  
"Yeah, of course." Lily said surprise  
"Really?" Jess questioned with a suspicion look "Can I guess? You are trying to decide if I'm a M.E or not, aren't you?"  
Lily just opened her mouth and forgot all about good manners "How…?"

Caroline can stop the laughs this time "Oh god, who are you? A witch? Do you have a crystal ball hidden in your purse or what? That is creepy!" she asked smiling funny.  
"Easy there, girl." Jess said smiling and touching gently Caroline's shoulder, "Nothing like that, just… for curse or bless…an exceptional sixth sense."  
"Wow! I have to take about that then…Jordan is going to hate or love you!" Lily said laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What is so funny, ladies?" Nigel asked when he and Bug returned with the coffees "It seems the you are getting along pretty well. That is great! Ok, so this is for…"  
"Jess, I think?" Bug said, winning to Nigel the cup of coffee.  
"Yes, thanks. Bug, right?" Jess smiled.  
"Gee, thanks Bug." Nigel said with little sarcasm "This is for you, love."  
"Thank you." Caroline said looking amused the little boys contest.  
"Come on guys!" Lily said "So now your turn, girls."  
"This is not going to be easy!" Jess said with mysterious look.

"Ok, I'll start." Caroline made a very funny salute with her hands and said, "Hello every one, my name is Caroline Ellen Maher and I grew up here in Boston. I studied and worked in San Francisco for a while and moved back a few months ago. What else? Mmm…everyone thought the I was crazy when she decided to become a medical examiner. My mom almost died with that, but it was the right thing to do, wasn't it?" she smiled. "I really can't complaint, I choose this as my life…..but sometimes I think , the maybe I don't make so much many, maybe if I was study advertising or writing children's books….she said laugh…my family would be more happy, because of the many of course. …That is I think…kinda boring…probably Jess would have a more spectacular life!

Definitely! I was a stripper!...Jess said.

Four opens mouths told Jess the she really made an impression in her auditory.

"Come one guys!" Jess said amused "You really believe that! Of course not, Please! My father would send to my back to India in a missile. After killing me my couple of times…" she said laughing.  
"That's what I thought." Bug said relieves "Parents in India really don't….anyway ….In which part of India were you born?"

"Don't you think the she is kinda…light?" Lily whispered to Nigel.  
"I don't, love, it look like she is just playing with us….but she seems to be a little superficial." Nigel said that, when Bug started to make questions to Jess about his life in India.  
"But then, you real name is not Jess, right?" Bug asked.  
"Well …..no…I'm just going to say it once and never again. So, after that, you'll pretend I never told you." Jess said transforming her joke face in a very serious face woman, the M.E the she was. Nigel looks at her and whisper to Lily "No, love, she is not superficial at all."

"Come girl! It can't be that bad." Caroline said trying to push her.  
Jess looked to her whit a face saying, "yes it is"…but finally she sighs and said "It's Jessminder. Ok, I said it….now erase that from your minds." She said that, given to them, like an order.

Ok, So… Caroline said try to not laugh and little perplexed for the real name "How did you end up as ME?"  
"Actually, I've never wanted to be one." Jess answered.  
"Then why are you here?" Nigel asked surprised.  
"Because the first ME I met was really cute." Jess stated with a seductive expression.  
"Damn! I wanna meet him." Caroline laughed.  
Nigel and Bug looked at each other a little disappointed.  
"Me too." Lily agreed laughing as well.  
"Well, ladies, I can actually introduce you to other kind of man. Actually, lots of them." Jess told them.  
"And how is that?" Caroline questioned.  
"Because I was on USMC." Jess answered simply.

Another shock. Four jaws dropped. _Marines? Jess? No way! _They thought.  
"Excuse me, when you said USMC did you mean the United States Marine Corps?" Lily asked in shock.  
"Yep." Jess nodded "Believe it or not, the Marines were my first choice. I was a First Lieutenant. … Don't worry; I won't use my military training to kick your butts. For now." She winked an eye at her auditorium. "Well, like I was saying, my career was pretty much over when I got hurt during an exercise. I had two options: military law or forensic criminology. Since my brother is a lawyer, I thought it wouldn't be very exclusive." Jess smiled "So I specialized in toxicology. I can't complain, you know. I work with dead people and they tend to be less annoying than living ones."

They all tried really hard not to laugh. It was one of those cruel, but true comments. But the little sarcasm on Jess's voice got them all laughing.

"What's going on here? I thought people were grieving here. Show a little respect, guys!" Woody walked into Macy's office.  
"Come on, Woodrow. Give us a break." Nigel said with tears in his eyes.  
The detective looked around and saw the new girls. "Oh, sorry. I'm Detective Hoyt, but you can call me Woody." He greeted them.  
"Jess."  
"Caroline."  
The two ME greeted him back introducing themselves.

Jess took her jacket off. Her clothes were on the latest style and she looked more like a fashion business woman than a ME.

"This serial killer brought some good stuff after all. Isn't she spectacular?" Nigel whispered to Woody.  
"Well, yeah…" the detective agreed a little embarrassed.  
"Don't worry, mate. Jordan isn't here." Nigel teased "And Caroline is beautiful too. Aren't we lucky?" he tried to hide the grin.  
"What are you two whispering?" Lily raised an eyebrow maliciously once she caught Nigel and Woody totally off-guard.  
"Us?" Nigel asked cynically "Nothing."  
Although Nigel was a good liar, Woody's blushing gave them away. That Farm Boy could never play poker like that…  
"You're checking the new girls out." Jess mocked with a malicious/seductive smile "Evil boys. You two look like teenagers."  
"Ok. Touché!" Nigel chuckled as well "Oh, come on, Woodrow! Where's your sense of humor?"  
The girls laughed...

"Does anyone wants to tell me what's so funny?" they heard a serious voice behind them.  
All eyes turned to the door and spotted a not happy FBI Agent Charlotte Fox. Her icy look could make the Sahara cold at noon.

_Holly shit! _Was the first and only thing to cross Woody's mind.  
"You!" Foxie stared Woody. If there was any doubt that woman could freeze Sahara with her grayish-blue eyes, now they were all sure. Well, Woody was also sure he'd be with a tag on his toe very, very soon.

"Hello, Agent Fox." Nigel interrupted trying to make the situation a little less uncomfortable. "New bodies?"  
_"Just mine, I guess"_ Woody's mind said.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Foxie asked angrily. She couldn't remember why she walked into Macy's office in the first place, but she knew where she was going next. Trial, for, at least, excess of force. Maybe murder. She couldn't believe that with so many people on Earth she had to meet _him._

"Gee, someone needs a Prozac." Jess noticed sarcastically.

Jaws dropped, faces were pale and eyes were wide.

_"This is gonna be World War III"_ Bug thought.  
_"Get your shields, people!"_ Nigel and Caroline swallowed hard.  
_"Now there's gonna be two bodies. It was nice to meet her"_ Woody thought.  
_Why I have to do, run or wait!_...Lily think worried…_Oh this is bad!_

Foxie and Jess stared at each other. The agent's eyes were on fire and Jess looked like a kid yelling at her mother that nothing would change her opinion.

_"That's great. The jerkiest ex-boyfriend ever and Miss Smart-Ass are gonna be part of the team. Wow! That makes living with the General sounds like heaven"._ Foxie rolled her eyes. "I'll take care of you later." She pointed Jess with her eyes "Detective?" Foxie's eyes went back to Woody.

"Is there something going on here?" Garret entered his office.

_"Thank God!"_ Nigel, Bug, Lily and Caroline let out a relieved sigh.

"We were just getting to know the new MEs." Lily said quickly "I have some paperwork waiting." she pointed over her shoulder "It was great to meet you." The grief counselor smiled and waved good-bye exiting the room.  
"I have some tests to run." Nigel said a bit nervous "Care to help me, mate?" he looked at Bug.  
"Sure." Bug nodded "See you ladies around." He smiled and left as quickly as possible followed by the tall Brit.  
"Excuse me, Dr. Macy. I need to talk to Det. Hoyt." Foxie said almost able to hide her anger "Good luck on the new job, doctors." She looked over the young woman. _"You might need it, Miss Smart-Ass"._

"Way to go, Jess." Caroline whispered "You almost got us killed on our first day."  
"It's only an unhappy woman." Jess whispered back acidly "With a terrible carrot hair and in need of some make-up" she added…"After all, I have nothing to worry about it, I'm Marine and I could kill her just using one hand" she said with a malicious expression.  
Caroline chuckled quietly "Do you ever take anything seriously?"  
"Occasionally." Jess smiled innocently.

"Dr. Standford, Dr. Maher, welcome to the morgue. I'm Dr. Macy, the chief ME. Would you give me your references?  
Jess and Caroline smiled after exchanging a quick look and handed him the references.

Meanwhile, a very unhappy Woody could only think of one sentence: **there's no power in hell like the fury of an angry woman.**


	4. The Past Always Finds You

**A/N: This is Carol's chapter, who is more commonly known here on FF as anacharlie! Enjoy! And let US enjoy by reviewing:P**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Past Always Finds You**

Garret explained Jess and Caroline what was expected from them and some paperwork procedure as quick as humanly possible. There was a big case waiting for him. Damn serial killer! Not only he was murdering innocent people, but he also did it when the morgue was full of bodies. After that thought, Garret was actually grateful Renee had hired the two young woman.  
"I'd love to give you the grand tour, but…"  
"Hey, Garret!" Jordan popped her head into his office interrupting the chief ME. "Oh, sorry. Is this gonna take long? 'Cause I kinda need some extra hands."  
"Dr. Caroline Maher, Dr. Jess Standford, Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh." He introduced them by pointing each woman at a time.  
"Hi." Jordan smiled quickly at the 'new girls' and turned her attention back to Garret.  
"You said something about extra hands…" the chief ME pointed the new doctors with his eyes.  
"Ok." Jordan nodded "Ladies?"  
Jess and Caroline smiled politely and excused themselves.

------------------

Woody moved his hand allowing Foxie to enter the room first. He closed the door and turned to her knowing he would need some painkillers in a few minutes.  
The second Woody was standing in front of her, Foxie didn't give it anymore thought and just punched him on the face.  
"What the hell!" Woody asked irritated covering the bruise-to-be with his hand.  
"You bastard!" Foxie yelled "Has it ever occurred to you that if I was home I would have returned your messages?"  
"What?" Woody wasn't following her.  
"Hum… Let me see." She said sarcastically " 'I'm sorry, Charlotte, I can't do this anymore.' ?"  
"Oh, that." The detective swallowed hard. "Look, I…"  
"Don't even get started. Don't waste your time because I don't give a rat's ass." She interrupted him. "Just for curiosity's sake, how did things work out with Annie after you dumped me?" Foxie asked coolly. "Oh, let me guess. The sheriff said his daughter could do better than a cop."  
"First of all, I did not want to break up with you like that." Woody started  
"My ass." Foxie said.  
"Then why didn't I break up with you instead of trying to talk to you for a whole month?" he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"If you were so interested on talking to me, why didn't you track me down?" Foxie crossed her arms as well "How long did you hook up with that little bitch before the call?"  
"She's not a bitch and I didn't lay a finger on her while we were together."  
"Oh, bullshit!" the agent didn't believe him "You were not the first or the last to hear the 'my daughter can do better than a cop' speech and Annie knows. She was all over you when I was Kewaunee."  
"She was worried. I was hurt."  
"Yeah! That five-foot tall guy bet the crap outa you."  
"Excuse me? What about when I was threatened with desk duty for eternity because of you?"  
"Now it's my fault I was attacked?"  
"Actually, yes!" Woody nodded angrily "You had just gotten out of hospital after gas inhalation and an almost rape. We were at the coffee shop and I turn around for half a second and you're missing. You went after that psycho and there's a scar to prove it."  
"I cannot…"  
"I'm not finished." He interrupted "Because the 'daughter of the General' couldn't call for back up. She had to take care of it with her own hands. And when I say hands, I mean just hands because your gun was back in my place. Little Miss Fox took off to take care of Mr. Six-Foot-Seven and got beaten up and almost bled to death."  
"He had a butcher's knife! Of course I almost bled to death."  
"Big guy, big knife." Woody remarked ironically.  
"So… Little guy, a pipe the size of a sword?" (A/N: a sword has around 80 cm. 1 foot 30 cm)  
"Whatever. Back to the point: what are you doing in Boston?"  
"Serial Killer."  
"Camerez and Cœurvay's serial killer?"  
"Is there another one in town?" Foxie asked sarcastically.  
Woody didn't say a word.  
"No." She stared at him when the realization hit her "No! I'm not working with you."  
"It's not like we have a choice."  
"Yes, we do. You back out of this case or tomorrow you'll be signing speed tickets." She threatened.  
"You wouldn't do that." He doubted.  
"Try me." Foxie walked by him and left.  
Woody sighed and rolled his eyes. "This is a nightmare."

------------------

Jordan filled Jess and Caroline in the case while heading for Autopsy 1.  
"… and since he only kills three people in each state" Jordan pushed the door "I'd say we're running out of time."  
The women put on latex gloves and started examining the body.  
"Any ID?" Jess asked.  
"Not yet." Jordan shook her head.  
"I'll check it for prints." Caroline picked up the bagged knife. "Do you think it's a copycat?" she wondered.  
"Hard to tell." Jordan sighed while collecting material from under the victim's fingernails "Random person, big knife on the neck…"  
Jess raised her eyebrows in agreement as she took a blood sample for analysis.  
"What can you tell me so far?" Foxie entered the room.  
"We just got started." Jordan said.  
"He put up quite a fight, so we have a lot to analyze." Caroline added.  
"There's no record of the killer in any database." Foxie told them.  
"What!" the three doctors felt as lost as a blind in a shooting.  
"I've tried every database on Earth. No fingerprints, no DNA match, no nothing." Foxie repeated.  
"Are you saying this guy had his prints removed?" Jess asked. "Because if he did so there has to be some medical record."  
"No, it's as if this guy had no prints at all. I've seen it before. Back in San Diego, there was this second lieutenant that no one could get his prints." Foxie explained.  
"I'm gonna process his clothes and his blood." Jess found it just weird and headed for the door.  
"I'd like a copy of your report later." Foxie requested in a neutral to nice tone.  
"No problem." Jess nodded surprised and walked out of the room.  
"What else we should now about this guy?" Caroline asked.  
"Random person, random place… It's a game for him. He enjoys the thrill of getting away with it right under our noses."  
"That's about to change." Jordan stated "Did he ever leave a murder weapon behind?"  
"I don't think so." Foxie shook her head. "Either it's a copycat or he's playing with us."  
"I think it's too soon for copycats. It's only been two days since the first vic." Jordan assumed.  
"But it didn't go unnoticed by the press." Foxie pointed out.

-----------

"Woody?" Lily asked surprised as she pushed the break room door "Are you ok?" she noticed the pack of ice the detective was holding against his eye.  
"Yeah." He answered without paying much attention.  
"Hey, Lily!" Nigel popped his head into the room "Melissa Henderson is here. She's Amy Henderson's, the girl killed two days ago, sister."  
"Thanks, Nige. I'll be right there." Lily poured some coffee on a mug "Are you sure you're ok?" she looked at Woody.  
Woody just nodded.  
"Trouble with ladies?" Nigel raised an eyebrow curious.  
"No." Woody tried to lie.  
"Right. It was just one lady yelling at you." Nigel agreed sarcastically "It's not the first time you get beaten up by a girl, is it?"  
Woody shot him a look that could kill and Nigel tried as hard as possible to hold his laugh.  
"Don't you have work to do?" Woody suggested not so gently.  
"Actually, yes." Nigel answered leaving "I guess the black will bring your eye out." He ginned and left before Woody could respond.  
The detective ran his free hand through his hair. Yep. There were a lot of jokes to come about the incident and Woody was 100 sure Nigel wouldn't keep his mouth shut.


	5. Unexpected People

**A/N: Chapter Five! This is Celine's (6sou) chap - whose character is Det. Hannah** **Cœurvay. Review and stuff!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unexpected People**

Morgue, autopsy room – 2nd body  
"Hey Jordan, I've got a good one to tell you!" Nigel said as he was coming into the room, still laughing.  
"Hey" Jordan answered. "Have you already met the new MEs?"  
"To my greatest pleasure" he said with his most beautiful smile.  
"Good, but before the joke, may you have a look at… this," as she held the knife.  
"It's a kitchen knife?" Nigel said with a joking voice as he was putting gloves.  
"That would be my guess too." Jess couldn't help herself smiling. _This guy is definitely on the same line as I am._  
Nigel took the knife and examined it thoroughly. "It looks like a quality knife. If we're lucky it has its manufacturer's blazon on it."  
"Let me have a look at it," Jordan took the knife and tried to read the inscriptions engraved. "It'll be like a needle in the straw, won't it?"  
"Maybe not that much" Nigel was optimistic. "When you buy a knife like that, you buy the complete service, especially if you want to use another knife for each murder".  
"And if it was stolen?" Caroline supposed.  
"Well, let's give a try." As she said that, Jess took the knife to wash it.

--------------

Police Station, on the phone.  
"Okay, thanks. I'm coming." Hannah Cœurvay hung the phone off, took her jacket and walked out to the corridor. _So, a serial killer, 3 possible victims and maybe copycats so more bodies to discover, Camerez was right, more detectives on the case won't hurt._ "Kade, get your jacket and come with me."  
Marcus stopped her. "Wait, where are you going? With that copycat there's no time for a girls party."  
"Yeah I know, I am not thinking about anything else but catching him. I'm going to the morgue."  
"With…?"  
"Kade. You said more cops wouldn't hurt, remember? And since she wants to make detective and the captain said I can initiate her, she's coming with me."  
"Don't you think it's…" He hadn't finished his sentence when he heard a voice shouting:  
"You!"  
"Me?" Marcus turned and saw Foxie walking in his direction. "Oh God!"  
Hannah took advantage of his surprise: "So we agree, you go with Foxie, I go to the morgue. See ya later." She was outside before he had a chance to protest.  
"Hello Foxie, how are you?" he said with a forced smile.

--------------

Morgue, break room.  
"… and he had this icepack in his hand so I told him…" As Woody expected, Nigel was already telling what happened earlier in this room. He was miming the scene to Bug when Garret came in the room:  
"Nigel, how is the case going?"  
"Oh, Jess and I tracked the knife and we found its manufacturer. It's a stylish firm, about 30 miles from Boston. Hopefully they keep traces of the buyers. Now we're waiting for that detective… Curvy or something"  
"Curvy?" Bug asked  
"Maybe it's not the right pronunciation but…"  
Bug wasn't listening anymore. He was feeling cold and warm at the same time. That happened every time he heard something that sound like _her_ name or see a woman who looks like _her_. Well, after 10 years he thought he would be cured but again, he was reliving this night, 10 years before and a few months after he moved from Liverpool to Boston, when he eventually got enough courage to phone her and her father told him she had killed herself 3 days earlier. He blamed himself so much! Maybe if he had called before or if he had acted otherwise or if… Well, with "if" everything would have been possible. How did she say it? We would put Paris in a bottle, but in French… he didn't remember.  
"Bug? Are you ok?" Garret gave him a worried look. "Your face is almost white."  
"It's nothing, it should be back to its original color soon." And Bug tried to smile.

--------------

Meantime, Hannah and Kade leaved the elevators and saw Lily and Woody.  
"Ouch! easy, easy." Woody complained while Lily was examining his eye.  
"Well if you keep moving like that you may accidentally get my finger in your eye."  
"Woody!"  
"Kade! What a great surprise! Come here." Woody hugged her. "Woah, it's been a while! I missed you. How are you?"  
Lily and Hannah decided to let them enjoy their reunion and walked a little further in the corridor.  
"I'm Detective Hannah Cœurvay, I've got a call saying that this office has some clues for me."  
"Lily Lebowsky, grief counselor. You're on the serial killer case, right?"  
"Yep"  
"I think there's an ME waiting for you in the break room. Excuse me but I have someone to meet and I'm a bit late." Lily excused herself and began to leave.  
"Thanks." She paused, then opened her mouth sheepishly to ask "Wait! Where is the break room?"  
"The door on your left at the end of the hall." Lily pointed just before disappearing in a room.

--------------

Morgue, break room.  
Garret had left the room a few minutes ago but Nigel, still worried, stayed with his friend.  
"It's been 5 minutes and you're still a bit pale. Are you sure you don't want anything?"  
"Well, maybe a coffee cup... And Nigel, please, stop looking at me as if I had 2 heads."  
"Actually, I saw 3 of them. And at least I made you smile."  
Knocks on the door.  
"Hi, I'm detective Cœurvay, would you…" She stopped her sentence, starring at Bug. " 'hesh?"  
"Bless you." Nigel was still contemplating Bug's heads so he didn't notice the interrogating look on the detective's face.  
"Han." Bug answered her in a quite neutral voice. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? Now Nigel's eyes were moving from his friend to the woman standing at the door, then back to his friend and again and again. Bug knew he had to say something now but he just couldn't think right. Say something. Something. Now. "What are you doing here?" He said it with an expression he thought was a smile.  
"So, 10 years and you don't find anything else to tell me?" There was disappointment in her voice. "I'm fine thank you. Me too, I'm glad to see you again, I missed you. Really" To Nigel: "Where is the clue you wanted to show me?"  
"Autopsy 1." She began to leave.  
"Hannah, wait. Please. I'm sorry. Please." Bug was trying to repair what he had just done. She turned back, came back in the room and…  
"Where's Autopsy 1?"  
"4th door on your right." Nigel pointed the direction and the detective left the room. Bug sat and took his head in his hands. "What? Bug? Bug, tell me what's happening."  
"It happened that I've been stupid. And didn't you have something to show her?"  
"There are 3 MEs there, I think it's enough to tell her the few things we've found so far. Hey, stop looking at me like that, I'm not forgetting the case, because if there wasn't any, you would be telling me your story in front of a beer. So, do you know her? How did you know her? What was between you and her? What happened? What does "hesh" mean? Why did you never tell me about her?"  
"Hesh is a nickname she gave me. It's for Mahesh. In what order do you want the other answers?"  
"Let's start with the beginning"  
Bug sighed. "I was… 10 or 11 and I just moved to Liverpool. She lived in the same street as I and she had the same age as my brother…"  
"Your bother… the one dead?" As an answer, Nigel got an exasperated look. "Sorry, please continue."  
"She went often playing with my brother… he always said he wanted to marry her. After his death she continued coming and we grew up and I fell in love. When I was in Oxford U we dated and…"  
"And you never told me that?"  
"…and each time I was with her I heard my brother's voice in my head, saying how much he loved her and that he wanted her as his wife. So I moved to the USA trying to get ride of my phantom and to finish my studies. A few months later I finally felt strong enough to call her. I got her father on the line and…" Now he was almost crying "and he told me she had committed suicide a few days before and that it was my fault. Damn I loved her so much!"  
Nigel was now looking at a devastated friend and didn't know what to do to make him feel better.

--------------

Morgue, corridor.  
Woody wasn't thinking about his pain anymore, and he and Kade were still in a very animated conversation when Hannah came back.  
"I hate to play the heartless person but we have to get back to work." There wasn't any expression on the female detective's face.  
"Hey Kade, I hope to see you again soon, I still have so much things to tell you."  
"Me too." Kade sent him a kiss. To Hannah : "What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Well, if you what me to believe that you'd better change that face." Kade was giving a questioning glance to the older woman, who was now pushing the door of the autopsy room.  
"Nothing. It's just that I'm… I'm just jealous, I wanted a hug too."  
The MEs heard the end of the conversation and Jess took part of it. "Hugs? I want some too. Who's given them?"  
"My cousin, Woody Hoyt," said a Kade who was in a very happy mood. Now Jordan was given the newcomers a curious look.


	6. The Murderous Glint

**A/N: In reply to your review, "real - ah, fck it" (nice name, btw - lol) it's probably harder to read than other stuff because therearee like 7 people writing, each with their own ideas on how the story is to go!**

**Anyway - this is my next chapter, and my character is of course Det. Marcus Camerez. And no I am not a chapter hog. :P Not at all...**

**GoddessofSnark - please see below. There is what could be considered a slashy reference in this chap - I wrote this BEFORE we had the 'slasher' discussion. LOL. I'll explain below.**

**Please review mercilessly!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Murderous Glint**

Woody was feeling very left out. A serial killer, and one pushy FBI agent, two hot-headed detectives and the whole ME's office were on the case. And he wasn't needed.

Of course this bout of self pity was only trying to push out of his mind the horror orf seeing _her_ again. He had flipped. Things were finally going well for them, way back then in Wisconsin, and he had freaked and done a runner. Like Jordan had, he thought suddenly. He hadn't heard from the woman since, so of course it was a shock for him to see her again.

He tripped on a piece of uprooted carpet and was jerked back into reality. Time for a quick jaunt to the morgue, he thought. Maybe see if Jordan had something for him.

When he reached her office, he knocked and walked straight in, but wished he hadn't. She was standing close to a man, who was staring down at her, seemingly angrily. Her hand was clenched. As soon as she saw him she jumped back, sending the man yet another angry and hurt look. The man's gaze ran over Woody coldly, before he planted his backside in the ME's chair.

"Lunch?" Jordan said to Woody, pleading with her eyes.

"You read my mind," Woody said, glaring at the man.

She couldn't have walked any faster as she left the room. She tension snapped and she sighed.

"Thank God for you, Woody," she said, patting his arm gratefully. They walked to the parking lot.

"Why were you talking to Camerez?" he asked in what he thought was an indifferent voice.

"You know him?" she asked glibly.

"He's a homicide detective. The Boston PD isn't that big. He just came here. You got on his bad side already?"

"Scarily enough, I think that is Marcus's good side."

He frowned at the casual use of his name.

"You know him."

She looked at him, aware of what he was thinking.

"He lived here a while back," she replied. "A couple of years before you got here."

"But he only just got here the other day…" Woody was confused.

"He left and came back," she said flatly.

"You were friends?"

"Of sorts," she said, shrugging. "He was more _friendly _with Garret than me."

He frowned at the inference in the stressed word 'friendly'.

"How are the newbies going?"

She grinned, glad to have a change of subject. They pulled up at a café and jumped out of the car, ordering their food.

"Garret read them the riot act and sentenced them to one weeks 'boring' cases. I.e. your suicides and natural causes, and some of the homicides. He doesn't want them on the serial killer's case."

"Why?"

"Because we're more experienced. And someone needs to do the backburner cases."

He shrugged. "I know how they feel."

She laughed. "Aw, poor little Woods, feeling left out?"

He grimaced.

She looked at him properly as she handed over the money for their lunch, and got back into the car.

"What is that on your face?"

He touched a hand gingerly to his left eye.

"A little friction," he said, not elaborating. She shrugged, not wanting to press him. If he wanted to volunteer information then fine, but she wasn't going to make him. He glanced at her and grinned, quite uncharacteristically. "On the female front."

She felt a twinge, then grinned back.

"Oh?"

"It seems that a lot of demons have seen fit to return along with our friend the killer."

"Really?" she said, trying to sound disinterested.

He looked at her. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

She met his eyes and grinned again, knowing full well he wanted to know about Camerez, and also knowing that he knew that she wanted to know about it. They both knew, basically, Jordan thought, giving up on the previous train of thought.

"You are too perceptive," she said, still smiling. He raised an eyebrow momentarily.

"We were lovers, basically," she said. "He left. In a nutshell."

He nodded. "Ex girlfriend," he said, volunteering his own information.

"Who?"

He grimaced. "The red head."

An expression of enlightenment appeared on her face.

"Oh," she grinned. "The FBI agent. What a handful." The something else occurred to her.

"My god it is the smallest world ever!" she exclaimed just as they pulled up. They got out, Woody looking questioningly at her.

"They know each other," she said. "Fox and Marcus."

"Know? How?"

"They worked the case back in Nebraska before he came back."

Woody shook his head, expression of suspicion on his face.

"Jordan," he began. "One of Bug's ex girlfriends is here as well."

Her eyes widened. "Really?" she said, but Woody was still convinced that she wasn't on the same track as him.

He tried again. "Coincidence? I think not."

It dawned on her, and she turned, jumping back into the car.

"I'm going to run it by Marcus," she said, and started up the car. "You talk to Garret. Keep it under the hat, okay? We'll see if any more demons turn up.

"My cousin is here, too," he said as an afterthought.

She shook her head. "I think you're on to something, Sherlock," she said, and drove away, munching on her sandwhich as she did so.

"Marcus!" she said, bursting into his office.

He frowned and looked up from his desk. He had the phone to his ear, and beckoned her in.

"No, just bring it up here. I'll take it down to the morgue and compare it myself…no! Don't worry about it. Just send it up." He hung up.

"What was that?" she asked.

He shook his head dismissively.

"Can I help you?"

She winced at his cold tone, and was taken back to their last conversation. He had come into her office, uninvited and most certainly unexpected.

"Want to pick up where we left off?" he had said, sitting on the other chair nonchalantly. She looked at him, surprised.

"And where was that?" she asked, stalling.

"Don't try to evade me," he said dryly.

"No. You don't want anyone to outdo you," she said coldly, standing up. "I have to take these to…"

He stood and intercepted her.

"Don't walk away," he said, eyes flashing. She frowned, and stared at him.

"What happened to you?" she asked, not wanting to step back. The proximity was rather welcoming, he was stirring all sorts of things in her that she thought she had gotten rid off. Memories came flooding back, what they had had couldn't exactly be considered love, but it was close. Very close. She certainly enjoyed his company; his sarcasm was somewhat refreshing, as strange as that sounded.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm exactly the same. It's you who has changed."

She glared at him, not knowing exactly what it was about his comment that made her angry. Maybe that she was thinking things that would probably make her a hypocrite. One was wanting to berate him from leaving her in the first place, but she had done that so many times to so many different people it was no longer a legitimate argument. She made to push past him, sick of the tension, but he grabbed onto her arm. Her movement had put him closer to her and he leaned forward and kissed her. Surprised, and complied until she realized what was happening, whereupon she pushed him away. It was an angry kiss, a cold one, in the heat of an argument, but it was what she remembered. If only a little modified. Maybe it _was _her who had changed.

She stared at him, eyes round, watching his impassive face, and was relieved beyond relief when Woody had come in and saved her.

Now she stared at him, and the tension returned. Her heart sank – was it always to be like this? Could they not get over it, like the adults they professed to be?

"Woody and I were talking."

"Alert the press," he said in a bored voice, but held her gaze, knowing her and knowing she would not come in here, after their interlude, for trivialities.

She walked over to the desk and sat in the chair.

"You and I were involved. And that Fox woman was involved with Woody."

"She was?" he said, interested now.

"When she was stationed in Kewaunee."

He nodded. "Okay…"

"Don't you think that's weird?"

"No…"

"Woody and I were…kind of involved."

"Kind of?"

"Yeah. Sort of. Nothing really came of it. But we're friends, anyway, which is still weird."

"What are you saying, Jordan?"

"And Woody's cousin is also here. When she wasn't before."

"What are you getting at?" he asked, thoroughly impatient now.

"And," she continued, getting some satisfaction out of discomforting him. "An ex-girlfriend of Bug is also here."

He frowned.

"You think that our killer had something to do with it," he said, serious now. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just thought I'd run it by you."

He leaned back in his chair, weighing her up. "Glad you can still speak to me."

He watched a look of near fright flash over her face before it was quickly masked. She feared him, he thought. But not exactly him. What he represented. And what was that, he wondered in interest.

"I'll go talk to Foxie about it," he said, standing, careful to keep the distance between them.

"You do that," she said, feeling rather defeated, for some strange reason that she couldn't put her finger on, and watched him walk out of the room.

---------------------------

_He grinned. He'd throw them this time. Three in every state. Bah._

_He laughed to himself. He really had to hand it to himself, he was good. He was now considered a mass murderer, he had killed over fifteen people, give or take a couple. He'd given up counting. The Fox, as he had named her in sarcasm, was rather funny, when it all came together. She had no idea, no idea that it was she leading him. If only she knew…but she would. _

_He couldn't believe that she hadn't picked it up yet. The fact that everyone connected with her, and people connected with the people who were connected with her were congregating. He'd heard about the Boston crew, and they were on the money. In every state, most of them were dullards. Of course, in most there was one of them who was mildly intelligent, but still no challenge to him. He grinned to himself. The ultimate challenge, The Fox, who had been with him all the way, and Camerez had followed him. Or, rather, he had followed them. He was surprised that Camerez had followed him – he knew no one to have done so since The Fox. They all gave up, and washed their hands of him once he left their jurisdiction. They did what was easy._

_He grinned. As opposed to him, who did neither what was right, nor easy. They never gave the murderers enough credit. What they did was thirsty work! He grimaced. Especially when they fought. You'd think they'd just succumb. What about the whole 'murderous glint' in his eye? If anyone had it, it would be he. He shrugged, turned, and walked out of the house, wiping the blood from his hands on his ebony jeans._

--------------------

The stars were deceptively peaceful as they twinkled high above them. The whole crew was at the house, Agent Fox, Detectives Camerez and Cœurvay, and Jordan, Woody and Garret were there. And Jordan could have sworn that she saw Kade hovering around with the uniforms.

Camerez was looking worried, and leant towards Foxie as they both watched Jordan and Garret do their thing.

"Four in a matter of two days."

She nodded. "Yeah I have been following."

"Good to hear," he said lightly. "We have to catch this bastard."

"We?" she said, wrinkling her nose. "My case."

He shook his head. "We did this last time. We're not butting heads this time."

"Or?"

"Or he's going to kill more people," he hissed, noticing Kade watching them surreptitiously. Foxie continued to watch the MEs, deliberately ignoring the detective.

"I know," she said. "I just didn't think you cared."

Camerez drew back, and adopted an indifferent expression. "Whatever," he said, not able to keep the bitterness from his voice, and stepped around Foxie to speak to Woody.

"Howdy, detective," he said, causing the younger man to jump. When he saw who it was, Woody's face steeled.

"Do you have anything you need to tell us?" Woody asked, turning his full attention to the other detective.

Camerez studied him. "We've only got what Foxie's profilers know." He paused. "But why don't you ask her?"

Woody winced. "Same reason you're steering clear of Jordan, or vice versa," he said.

Camerez shook his head.

"Was it something I said?" he wondered to himself jokingly, admiring his own ability to turn people away. A spasm crossed his face, visible to none but Jordan who knew him probably better than anyone else, and he turned and walked out of the house, unable to face yet another grim doctors face telling him there was nothing he could use to pin the son of a bitch.

Jordan ran out after him, light in her eyes. She did not like what this case had obviously done to him, didn't like that after all the years she knew him, something, someone had finally gotten through his thick, thick skin.

"I'm sorry," she said. "About what I said before."

He studied her as her turned. She looked earnest enough. He felt defeated and wearied.

"We'll get him," she said, knowing his mind. He nodded.

"Or her," he said, shrugging. She grinned, somewhat shakily.

"I'm sorry about before as well. I shouldn't have…well you know what I shouldn't have done. But you look exactly the same as you did six years ago. Do you remember that night?"

She reddened. "How could I forget? Even the copious amounts of alcohol didn't really block it out like I would have liked."

He grinned and deigned to laugh, before reaching out and putting his arm around her shoulders. She leant into him, glad for the friendly gesture.

From the door, Woody watched, wishing he could reconcile with his own demon so easily.

"Woody!" a voice at his shoulder said. He turned.

"Hey Kade," he said, smiling. She was grinning uncontrollably.

"We've got a print!"

* * *

**Okay - Goddess, and anyone else who may have a like mind - the inference in there was when Jordan stressed the word 'friendly' when she was talking to Woody about Camerez. I meant that purely because - and even now I think it may have been unneccesary - that they were lovers for longer than they were friends. -shrug- I read over it before and it DOES sound rather slashy. But you know. :D**


	7. One Clue From Hell

**Okay hi guys - long time no post! Anyway I am going to post two chaps today...this is Andrea (ChileCJ's) chap! Enjoy and review! Because we have connections with many psycho killers, and we wont hesitate in sending them after you - especially this one. :P

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: One Clue From Hell**

"What am I doing here?" Jess wondered upset.  
"Gee! Some autopsies maybe?" Carolina answered sarcastically.  
"I know that." Jess said annoyed "I mean, why are two great MEs like us doing this?" she pointed the body on the table.  
"Mmm. Let me see." Caroline mocked thinking "Because it's our job and everybody else is working on the serial killer case."  
"Exactly! Every one is working on the big case and we're stuck with second league work. Old people that died of natural causes and suicides? Come on!"  
Caroline couldn't help laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Jess asked.  
"You." Caroline said "I mean, you look like a kid that wants the biggest candy. Give it sometime. We still have to prove how great we are. Then the chief will let us be on the case."  
Jess took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay. It's just… You're right, I'm acting like a kid." She agreed "So, what do we have, ma'am?" Jess had a mischievous look on her face.  
"Now you're just playing with me again." Caroline thought, she was now well aware Jess could joke about almost everything. "Since you asked, what do you think about this one?" Caroline pointed the body on the other table.  
"A knife cut?" Jess asked mocking.  
"No, really? How clever!" Caroline answered joking as well.  
"Well, ma'am, I said what you wanted to hear and…"Jess suddenly stopped and the look on her face changed.  
"What? Jess, is there something wrong?" Caroline ran her eyes inspecting the body "Did I do something wrong?"  
"Do you smell that?"  
"Smell what?" Caroline gave her a puzzled look and took a deep breath "I haven't noticed it before. It's… Smells like…"  
"Roses!" they said in unison.  
"What on Earth!" Caroline tried to figure out why the old lady smelled like roses "Maybe it was her perfume."  
"All over her body? Look at her!" Jess pointed the body with a wave of her hand "No ID, found in an alley. And doesn't her watch look a little too expensive?" she pointed the woman's wrist.  
"Maybe she had just stolen it." Caroline said trying to ignore the little mystery Jess was adding to that corpse.  
"Have you ever been mugged by an old lady!" Jess raised an eyebrow at her college "Come on! You know that didn't happen." Jess moved away to start working on the body she was supposed to.  
"Hey, where're you going, Sherlock?"  
"Who, me?" Jess smiled cynically "Nothing. It's just weird because Dr. Macy said this is another copycat and there's nothing in common besides the knife." Jess unzipped the bag "Oh, crap!" she covered her nose with her hand.  
"What? What is it?" Caroline lifted her eyes up from the old lady on the table worried.  
"This one smells like hell." Jess complained pointing the bag she had opened.  
Caroline laughed again.  
"How are things going so far, ladies?" Nigel asked as he entered the autopsy room.  
"They suck." Jess said.  
"Jess still angry at the 'second league work'." Caroline added quoting the other ME.  
"Come on, love. Things will be better soon." Nigel tried to cheer her up "And does something smell like roses in here?"  
"Thanks, Nigel." Jess gave a small smile "What did I tell you?" she looked at Caroline "It's weird."  
"Ok, it's weird." Caroline gave in and gave Nigel a 'why did you have to encourage her' look.  
"Do my beautiful and lovely ladies need any help?"  
Jess and Caroline exchanged a look before smiling mischievously. "Oh, yeah!"  
"I don't like the way that sounds." Nigel said a little worried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? How?" Woody wondered "As far as I remember, there was never a print before."  
"Maybe this psycho just made the first mistake." Jordan said.  
"The important thing now is to identify the print." Garret pointed out.  
"That won't be a problem as long as he's in the system." Foxie claimed, while shooting Woody with her eyes.  
"Still in trouble?" Jordan whispered to the blue-eyed detective.  
"Not all old demons are so easy to take care off." He answered whispering as well.  
"Watch out for the other eye then." Jordan was enjoying this actually.  
Woody gave her a 'very funny, Jordan' look and tried to ignore the last comment.  
"Jordan, where's Nigel?" Garret asked getting the ME's attention "Did he found anything on that knife?"  
"I don't know." Jordan shook her head "By the way, did our favorite British just disappear?"  
"No, love, I was kidnapped by two women." Nigel walked into the autopsy room.  
"That's what you get for playing gentleman to get the lady. And which lady is the one you're trying to get?" Jordan smiled teasing her friend.  
"Couldn't choose yet. They're both…" Nigel trailed off as he caught a glare of a not-happy Dr. M "About the knife, it's like I thought. There's not much about it and he did buy the complete set of knives.  
"So he's using different knives or what?" Foxie interrupted him.  
"If you let me finish, Agent Fox." Nigel smiled sarcastically "Yes and no."  
"What?" Woody was the one who put in word, but them all had puzzled looks.  
"It means, Woodrow, that our killer is using different knives, but more than once. It seems like he's trying to find the most effective one.  
"And has he found it?" Camerez asked serious.  
"Not yet." Nigel shook his head.  
"So we have to track down two knives because our killer likes testing?" Woody asked a bit disappointed.  
"We still have a print to trace. Don't sound so defeated yet." Jordan said.  
Camerez was ready to open his mouth and say something when Foxie shot him a glare that could hurt a stone.  
"May I talk to you, Camerez?"  
"Sure." He swallowed hard "Excuse us." They exited the room.  
"What was that all about?" Nigel asked still looking at the door. "Those two are acting too weird. Do you think…" he looked at Jordan.  
"Not a chance!" Woody answered without letting the Brit finish the sentence.  
"That was fast." Jordan raised a suspicious eyebrow at the detective.  
"Oh!" Woody understood what that eyebrow-raising meant "No! There's nothing between Foxie and me. But trust me, I know the woman." He explained himself.  
"Ok, guys. Can we focus?" Garret said loudly enough to get their attention. "The fingerprint."  
"What's up with the Carrot?" Jess entered the room pointing over her shoulder.  
"Carrot?" Garret and Jordan asked in unison.  
"Agent Fox." Jess explained cinically.  
_"If Foxie ever finds out about the nickname, I'm not gonna be the only one with a black eye around here."_ Woody thought.  
Nigel tried to hold back the laugh and just chuckled a little.  
"Fox is 'talking' Camerez." Jess made air quotes with her fingers "I couldn't get the words, but doesn't seem like they're planning a picnic."  
Woody was sympathetic to Camerez at this time. He knew arguing with Foxie, even when it didn't get physical, was bad.  
"So, is there anything else I can do, Dr. Macy?" Jess flashed her most charming smile.  
"You mean aside your job?" Garret shot back. Yep, definitely the smile didn't work with the boss.  
"I'm already done with it."_ Some real work please!_ Jess said and mentally begged.  
"If you're done, you can call the day."  
_"Bad move, Garret". _Jordan kept paying attention and only moved her eyes from one person to the other.  
Jess was about to say something, but Nigel was faster. "Since there are two knives, they could help us, Dr. M." he suggested.  
Garret gave it a second of thought and before he could tell the verdict, the computer biped. There was a match to the print.  
"That's our guy." Garret said checking the computer screen.  
"It can't be that easy." Jordan wasn't 100 convinced.  
"Even the best killers make mistakes." Woody disagreed.  
"Get Camerez and Fox." Garret told them.  
"Are you serious?" they all swallowed hard and Nigel pointed the outside with his eyes. Cosmic battle was a definition that crossed their minds.  
"We have to fill Det. Cœurvay in." Jordan came up with the first excuse she could think of.  
"I'll go with you. I have a report to finish." Woody said quickly leaving the room with Jordan.  
Garret rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll talk to them."  
"Come on, love. Let's see what we can do with these knives." Nigel called out "Dr. Standford?"  
"Call me Jess." She smiled and walked over the screen "This is our serial killer? Kenneth Evans, 35, single, one small robbery." She read the information on the screen "You gotta be kidding me! Look at this guy!"  
Nigel shrugged. How was he supposed to know that the print they all assumed to be from the serial killer would come out to be Mr. Boring's one?  
"Was he bored with his life and decided to kill people all over the country?" Jess joked "So, you wanted help with the knives, didn't you?"  
"Hey, Jess!" Caroline entered the room "Did you forget a body on your list?"  
"Said what? Of course not."  
"Come with me." Caroline pointed the door with her eyes "And whatever you're doing, your Notebook is finished."  
"Ok, let's go." Jess nodded "Sorry, Nige." The new MEs exited the room.  
"Nige? She's already calling you Nige?" Bug raised an eyebrow at his British friend.  
"Is there a problem, mate?" Nigel simply smiled.  
"No. It's just…"  
"Come on and help me with those knives." Nigel interrupted him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are." Woody stared the big door in front of him "Apartment 305."  
"This place is awful." Hannah said after a quick look around."  
"Pretty good for a serial killer. Far, lonely… Just like the manual says." Woody lifted his fist and started knocking on the door "Boston PD. Open the door."  
"Mr. Evans, open the door." Hannah knocked too.  
_"You really should, you know. These two can be a piece of work, Evans"_. Jordan thought.  
Woody rolled his eyes at the lack of answer. "Well, since he won't open." Woody took a step back.  
Jordan and Hannah Cœurvay stepped back as well. They knew what Woody was about to do. He kicked the door opened.  
"And the dragon left the cave." Jordan said.  
"That was pretty obvious." Hannah pointed out.  
"Maybe this freak realized he left us a print and ran." Woody walked over the kitchen's table "There's not much here…" he checked the newspaper on the table "This guy is definitely gone. This paper is two days old."  
"I'll check everything to see if we can get him." Jordan put on a pair of latex gloves.  
Hannah took a good look around, read a few notes in her notebook and let out a thoughtful sigh.  
"What?" Woody looked at the detective.  
"It doesn't look right. I mean, this guy had a pretty normal live except for one small robbery three years ago. The only weird thing here is the fact that 'cleaning' is a concept Kenneth Evans doesn't understand." Hannah pointed the place with a wave of her hand.  
"I have the same feeling." Jordan agreed "There's something about Evans. I know he's part of the show, but he's not the main character."  
"Like 'Romeo and Juliet'. The guy who gives the poison is a small character, but still important." Hannah said with a smile."  
"I like the Shakespeare analogy, but which character are we talking about here?" he looked around.  
"That's a hell of a good question, Farm Boy." Jordan rose her eyebrows in agreement "I wonder…"  
"You wonder what, Dr. Cavanaugh?" Hannah asked.  
"That print. Was it really an accident?"  
Jordan's wondering got all three minds racing a little faster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.  
"Well, since you called me Sherlock…" Jess shrugged innocently "that is what I'm doing and ...I'm not going home." She warned.  
Caroline sighed. "And what is this?" she pointed with her eyes.  
"Meet Hercules." Jess answered…."Mr. Poirot actually"  
"I'm sorry, what?" Caroline couldn't believe her ears.  
"Hercules Poirot, dear."  
"You named your Notebook? How old are you?" Caroline chuckled "Anyway, what's up with that body?"  
"Which one?" Jess asked.  
"This one." She pointed.  
"It wasn't here when I left. I really don't remember it being here when I left. Where did it come from?"  
"I wasn't here all the time, Jess." Caroline shrugged.  
"Some one must have brought it in. And I don't think I'd forget a body that smells like…"  
"Roses!" they said in unison worried.  
"Ok, you have a point." Caroline agreed find that very weird "I'll get Nigel."  
"Aye, ma'am."

A few minutes later, Caroline walked back into the room followed by Bug and Nigel.

"Seems like our ladies are more than efficient." Nigel pointed out.  
"And you had any doubts about it?" Jess asked seriously.  
_"Oh! Marine Mode"_ .Nigel though.  
"I analyzed some samples from the skin of both vics and it's the same oil. Some mix of roses with this balsam." Jess filled them in "People use balsam to purify bodies when people die. This was no accident." She shook her head. "These people were cleaned and went throw some purification ritual. Maybe it's some sort of message." Jess finished.  
"And I thought you're joking." Caroline said.  
"I'm not. What do you have on Jane Doe?" Jess asked.  
"Oh, well, Lieutenant, she died about 15 hours ago. Stab on the neck."  
"Sweet. So this is Mr. Poirot?" Nigel asked excited.  
"Yeah. I've got all I need here. Hey, look at this." Jess showed the screen "Three vics in Pennsylvania, never solved. Ring any bells?"  
"So our copycat is a serial killer too? How come no one ever realized it?" Bug asked.  
"Or maybe they didn't want us to know." Caroline disagreed.  
"What about the watches?" Jess wondered.  
"Let me see." Nigel said. "I'm going to trade them."  
"Yeah, but Dr. Macy said…" Bug discussed.  
"Okay, show time!" Nigel clapped his hands interrupting the entomologist.  
"See? That was a piece of cake. We're on the big case." Jess whispered to Caroline, who smiled agreeing.  
"Oh, yeah."

**Four hours later…**

"So, if this guy is killing people as much as our serial killer…" Nigel said eating Chinese food with chopsticks.  
"We have a two freaks show." Caroline completed "Pass me the Soya, Jess." She asked.  
"Anything on the watches?" Jess asked handling the bottle to the ME.  
"Some pretty interesting things. They were made by this small fabric. There're just a hundred of them." Bug took a Wang-tang.  
"Because the company broke." Nigel added. "But that's not the bizarre part. They were all bought by the same person."  
"Well, that makes it easier then." Lily joined them for the snack.  
"Sorry, love." Nigel shook his head "The man died."  
"Why does a man buy one hundred watches?" Jess wondered.  
"Do I smell food?" Jordan walked into the break room.  
"Great! I'm starving." Followed by Woody.  
"Here you go." Lily handed him some chicken with race.  
"You're goodness." He thanked.  
"And what are you guys up to?" Jordan picked a Wang-tang. "Did I miss anything?" she looked at them once there was no answer.  
"Hey, guys!" Kade entered the break room.  
"Hey! How was your day?" Woody greeted his cousin.  
"I really didn't do much, because I'm new and we're all working on the big case, so…"  
"Welcome to the club." Jess said sarcastically.  
"I'm looking for Det. Cœurvay. " Kade said.  
"Ladies' room, I guess." Caroline said.  
"Ok, thanks." Kade nodded "Call if you find anything." She walked out the room.  
"So, what's that Garret can't know?" Jordan smiled curious.  
"Are we that much of bad liars?" Jess mocked.  
"The excited faces." Jordan pointed out.  
"We have a second serial killer." Bug told them.  
"Come again!" Woody nearly jumped of the chair.  
"I know. Shocking, but true." Bug said.  
"Let me see that." Jordan took the files and Mr. Hercules Poirot "Roses."  
"That and the watches. It's some kind of message." Jess completed.  
"Five victims and no one ever put that together?" Woody asked.  
"We've been wondering the same." Bug agreed. "And don't even get started." He warned "We've had two hours of conspiracy theories with Jess and Nigel."  
Nigel and Jess exchanged a look.  
"I've seen these dates before." Jordan said taking a closer look to the files.  
"What dates?" Woody looked at the file over Jordan's shoulder.  
She pulled the serial killer's files from her bag and checked it "These dates." She laid them on the table "The copycat started right after the killer." Jordan pointed out "Before any information was out on the press."  
"There's no way someone would know about it after a day." Woody concluded.  
"Wait. You didn't find your guy, did you?" something occurred to Caroline.  
"No. It seems he drop off the face of Earth." Woody shook his head.  
"We have a John Doe that smells like roses." Jess remembered.  
"That's too convenient and too much of a coincidence." Nigel said.  
"Maybe it's not a coincidence." Jess thought for a second "There's something we didn't try." She pushed the door of the break room "Come on, guys!" Jess called out heading for the autopsy room.

They were all waiting while the computer was searching for a match and hoping they'd get something to work with, instead of another dead end.  
"It's our guy." Nigel announced "Nine points match. Why haven't we thought of this before?"  
"Because we were using Jess' notebook." Caroline said. "And we assumed he was exactly like the old lady: poor, no ID…but now that lady must be someone important too"  
"That's what happens when you assume things. But definitely, this is not our killer." Jordan had her eyes on the screen.  
"So how's he connected to the murders?" Woody asked.  
It was a deep silence in the room, until….

"They're just vics. With different purposes." Jess stated.  
"The first ones are real victims." Caroline started.  
"The second ones, messages." Nigel completed.  
"Are you saying our serial killer and our copycat are the same person?" Woody swallowed hard.  
"Is there another explanation?" the look on Jordan's face said 'yes'.

_No, there wasn't any other explanation. Worries and fears were growing fast once the realization hit them. How many victims were out there? Three in each state plus the 'message bodies'. And what kind of message was that? What did it mean? And to who was that addressed?_

"Does anyone here respect my authority?" Garret walked into the room "I believe I've made myself quite clear when I said you two…" he looked at Caroline and Jess "What's wrong? You people look like you work at a morgue."  
Foxie and Camerez walked back into the autopsy room and six heads turned.  
"What's really going on here?" Jordan asked.  
Marcus didn't dare to say a word. Not after the arguing with Foxie.  
The red-haired agent ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "You guys better sit down……Okey… the story begins"


	8. Human

**Okay - chap 8! Same goers for the A/N before - only this time it's Carol (Anacharlie's) chapter! And Andrea helped! lol.**

**Read on, soldier!**

* * *

****

**_Chapter 8: Human _**

He had warned her. More than once, in fact. Marcus Camerez had told Foxie it was better to tell the staff they were working with all the information she had instead of letting them figure it out and jump to conclusions. But every time he'd even think of asking her to do so or do it himself, she'd say 'no'. And it is common knowledge that when Foxie says 'no' she means 'no'.

**((Hours earlier)) **

"Marcus, what were you thinking? I've said a zillion times why I cannot tell it." Foxie couldn't believe the detective had come so close of saying it.  
"We both know they're not dumb. It's only a matter of time until they put two and two together."  
"I'll catch this guy without endangering them." Foxie disagreed.  
"Don't you think that by now he already knows how to get to your family? He killed over twenty people, Foxie." Camerez pointed out.  
"I'm not taking my chances. Not on this." Foxie shook her head.  
"You took your chances with me. This could be over sooner." He insisted. Camerez tried as hard as he could to understand her motive and, truth is, he understood. But he still thought she was sacrificing innocent people.  
"The minute I tell them, it will certainly be over." Foxie agreed sarcastically "He'll find out, kill more people or just get to my family at once."

"Charlotte, it's only a matter of time until they figure out there's no copycat. Once they do, Garret will question you. And the whole staff will stand by him. Since there's something between Hoyt and Jordan and Cœurvay and Bug and Kade Houston is Hoyt's little cousin, they'll stick with Garret too." Camerez was sure of that "And trust me, you don't wanna get on these people's bad side. Jordan can be a serious pain in the ass."

"I'll handle it." Foxie ignored the comment "Do you know how you keep a secret between eight people?" she asked serious "You don't! In fact, you don't keep it between four."  
"This could be over in Boston. How much longer do you honestly thing you can pull this off?" he placed his hands on her shoulder.

Foxie sighed. Camerez had a point. She couldn't pull it off much longer. The red-haired was so tired of dealing with her family, the killer, suspecting everyone in the FBI. Now she also had to handle her ex-boyfriend, Marcus ex-girlfriend, rookies and that stupid clock that kept ticking as if it was enjoying very much working against her.

"I said no." she let out a little louder than a whisper.  
"That's so you!" Camerez dropped his hands "We got this close of getting this guy!" there was less than half-inch between his thumb and index finger to indicate what he was saying "So close, Foxie! My partner got killed and he ran." Camerez reminded her "Again." He added.

Foxie swallowed a little harder. "I understand you're grieving, but…"

"But what?" he interrupted her "You're working hard to keep your family safe? What about other people's families? William's parent and his fiancée are devastated while you're sitting on evidence!" Marcus accused her.

"Sitting on evidence!" Foxie felt as Camerez could have accused her of everything, but that "Those bodies are a direct message to me! I am not sitting on evidence; I'm trying to figure out what they mean."

"Have anyone ever told you that two heads think better than one? Your parents live in a military base, no one will get near General or Professor Fox. And your aunt is protected by local PD 24/7."

"The second this guy flashes his badge, he'll get to anyone. The military base might be a little harder, but do you honestly think the Kewaunee PD will keep him away from my aunt?"  
"The longer you keep this going, the longer you endanger those you claim to protect." Camerez stated.

"Now you listen very carefully." Her eyes were on fire "I'm gonna solve this case and it's gonna be on my way. If you don't like it, fine! Then back off and let me work."  
"I can call Connelly and tell him this got too personal. He'll pull you out of the case." Camerez threatened.

"And it didn't get personal when he killed your partner? William Scott had his whole life ahead of him, like many other people this psycho murdered."  
"Fox, if you push this, I'll call Director Connelly." He assured her.  
"I'll tell Connelly you moved from Nebraska to Boston to get this guy after he killed Detective Scott. He'll pull us both out of the case."

They stared each other for a minute.

"Fine." Camerez sighed "Do whatever you want. It's your case, right?" he lifted his hands up in defeat and walked by her.  
"Marcus." Foxie called out "Marcus,…" she turned around, but the detective had already left.

--------------------------------------------

They were all looking like kids ready for the story. Nigel and Bug took the computer chairs, Jess, Caroline and Jordan sat on an empty autopsy table, Garret had his back against a wall and his arms crossed over his chest, Woody was standing by Jordan's side.

"The story begins with the first body. Local PD didn't even bother on fighting over this case because it was the daughter of a Senator. Everybody thought it was a political thing, Senator Hobbes is not an easy man to handle…" Foxie started.

"Wait," Caroline interrupted "are you saying this guy's first vic was Lindsay Hobbes?"

"Yeah." Foxie nodded "A few hours after they found Lindsay in an alley near their house with a stab wound, the case was mine. The following day, a woman was found. Stab on the neck, but she smelled like roses. There was this mix of oil and roses all over the place, but there wasn't a thing to be traced. Except for the fact she was about my aunt's age and roses are my favorite flowers." She told them.

"Doesn't your aunt Leah grow roses on her garden?" Woody remembered.

Foxie nodded again. "At first, we just found it weird. It was just a Jane Doe. There were two other murders like Lindsay's one. When the second body smelling like roses came up, we all assumed it was a copycat. Until we found an ID. The woman was a Lit professor."

"Oh, my God!" Woody sighed.

Five heads turned to him waiting for an explanation.

"Professor Elizabeth Fox is her mother." Woody pointed Foxie with his eyes. "The killer is after Foxie."  
"What about the watches?" Jordan asked.  
"My father has a very similar one." Foxie answered.  
"What else should we know?" Garret inquired.  
"This guy knows me. Not Agent Fox or Foxie, he knows Charlotte." She said. "There was no alert in Quantico about any research on me, so I think it's someone who has access to my personal file."  
"Like another agent?" Bug asked.  
"That's possible." Foxie placed a wick of her red hair behind her ear. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She normally walked out of the room.

"And you knew all of this?" Garret shot Camerez with his eyes.  
"It's not what it looks like." Camerez tried to defend himself.  
"It looks like you already knew." Garret said.  
"Then it's what it looks like." Camerez admitted. "Hey, where're you going?" he saw Woody heading for the door.  
"After Foxie." Woody answered almost reaching the door.

"Do you really think it's a good idea, Hoyt?" Camerez stopped him "She's not that found of you and there's a black eye to prove it."

"I can handle it." Woody ignored the detective and exited the room. He walked down the hall towards the break room. "Hey." He gave a small smile while entering the room.

"Hey." She answered putting some coffee on a mug.

Woody locked the door behind him. "That better be decaf." he joked pointing the coffee with his eyes.  
"What do you want, Woody?" she asked softly. Foxie was too tired to fight with him.  
"How are you?" he took a step forward on her direction "And don't lie to me, Charlotte."

"I'm worried sick." She admitted "I keep thinking that if I don't get this guy behind bars fast, I'll be woken up by a phone call saying one of them is dead." Foxie sighed "I know I never had a good relationship with my parents, but it doesn't mean I don't care. I… It…" words failed on her as they had never done before.

"You know you're just human, right?" Woody hugged her protectively. "How long has this been going on?"  
"About ten months. Massachusetts is the sixth state. He's killing faster here. I don't know why, but he is."

"We'll find him and lock him away for life." Woody assured. "I promise."

Foxie sighed for what seamed the thousandth time that day. Somehow, Woody promising to catch the killer helped calming her down. Even though since the message on her answering machine Foxie kept telling herself Woody was an asshole, having him there made it seem… safe.

"I'm sorry for your black eye." Foxie said with her face buried on his chest.  
"It's ok. I deserved it." Woody answered "Do you wanna grab a bite? Get your head out of the case for a little." He suggested letting go of the agent and took a step back to look at her into the eyes.

"You mean like dinner?"  
"You can call it that." Woody agreed.  
"No way, Woody! I remember what happened last time we had dinner together." Foxie teased him.  
"I had never realized how hard it was to get a pregnancy test." He chuckled at the memory.  
"When you live in Kewaunee and don't want people to know, very hard." Foxie laughed too.  
"That was a long week."  
"Tell me about it!" she agreed raising her eyebrows.  
"Can we settle for coffee?" Woody smiled and pulled a chair.  
"Coffee is ok." Foxie nodded pulling another chair. "So, how does it feel to have Kade back?"

"I wish Kade had told me before she was moving to Boston. I would have helped her with anything she needed."  
"Always the big brother." Foxie rolled her eyes with a smile.  
"Something's never change."

When Camerez walked down the hall, he took a quick look over the break room. Woody and Foxie were sitting and having a friendly conversation. She was… smiling? He couldn't remember ever seeing Foxie smile before. Half-smile, sarcastic smile, cynic smile, yes, but not just a smile. When people mentioned the 'Wisconsin charm', Camerez didn't really buy it, but now he was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, those people had a point saying there was something about that stupid 'Wisconsin charm'. He shook those thoughts out of his head and kept on walking to the elevator. But something stopped him. The cell phone started to ring in his pocket.

"Camerez." He answered it. "Where? Okay, I'm on my way." Putting the phone back in his pocket, Camerez returned to Foxie and Woody.  
"Foxie, sorry to interrupt the old friends talk," he said half sarcastic, half angry.  
"What?" she answered, looking at him.  
"We have a body." He finished.  
"When? Where?" she sighed, "Never mind, let's go."  
"Can I…?" Woody started to ask.  
"No," Foxie cut him off, "but thanks for the coffee." She stood up from her seat and walked with Camerez to the elevator. Woody followed them with his eyes until they disappeared.

"What you looking at?" Jess said mischievously appearing from behind him, seemingly out of nowhere.  
Woody jumped. "Nothing." He lied, trying to calm himself down.  
"Oh I see, you used to date the Carrot. What happened, did she use to beat you? Abusive?" Jess observed the angry face. "Ok, ok," she gestured with her hands. "Relax Detective, gee! Detective Coervay called asking for you to go with her and your cousin."  
"Why do I have to go there?" Woody asked with a puzzled look.  
"I don't know, but it seems they have a clue on the first copy cat. I mean the rose body, the old lady"  
"Jess!" Caroline sounded urgently.  
"I'm coming!" she shouted. "Gee! What is wrong with you people?" she left Woody, who was already on his way to the elevators. The doors opened.  
"Wait Woodrow!" Nigel screamed.  
"Hmm?"  
"That… Stop the elevator!" Nigel said. "Come on, love!" He said to Caroline who was trying to put her jacket on.  
"What's happening?" Woody asked.  
"New Rose-body. Hannah called." Caroline finally said, managing to put her jacket on.  
"Come again?" Woody asked surprised.  
"Yeah, this time it was fast. It is getting more urgent that we catch this guy." Nigel worried.  
"Jordan and Doctor Macy?" Woody asked, getting worried too.  
"Gone to meet Agent Fox and Camerez," Caroline responded.

--------------

"What do we have?" Camerez asked.  
"Female, 22," Garret started, "dead maybe 24 hours, no ID, and, well, the personal mark of our killer." He pointed to the neck of the girl.  
"Poor girl," Jordan said. "That bastard!"  
"We've already checked the scene. Nothing to find as usual," Foxie growled. _'When are you going to make your first mistake,'_ she thought _' so that I can catch you.'_Marcus laid a hand on Foxie's shoulder. She quickly glanced at him before starting to walk the scene again.  
_"What was that?'_ Jordan thought, _"It looked pretty… close"_  
"Jordan, look at this," Garret pointed to the victim's shoes.  
"Grass, or something like that?"  
"Maybe…I think that we may have something." Garret called. Marcus and Foxie turned immediately.  
"Something on the shoes, it's a very small sample," Jordan pointed. "We need to get the body to the morgue, as fast as we can and…Excuse me." Her cell phone interrupted. "Cavanaugh," she answered, "Woody… What!… Oh god," Jordan swallowed hard, "Okay… yes… we were heading back there now… Yeah, we'll meet you there."  
"What kind of bad news was that?" Camerez said darkly.  
"Very bad news, they found another rose victim. It had a message this time."  
"You mean aside from the watches and the smell?" Camerez pointed out.  
"Yes." Jordan nodded.  
"And what is that?" Foxie asked slow and serious.  
"'I'm keeping an eye on you'" Jordan replied bitterly.

This time Foxie's expression changed, as the mask was lost for a couple of seconds. She turned to Marcus, her eyes mirroring true fear. Quickly it passed and the mask was fixed back in place.  
_'So she is human after all,' _Jordan thought, then spoke aloud. "What do you want to do, Agent Fox?"  
"Let's go back to the Morgue, and this time you must analyze both bodies and **find **the killer."

-------------------------------

"Aren't four people for one body, a little too many?" Kade asked whilst watching the group of ME's working.  
"Well we need all the hands we can get, Kade." Hannah replied. The whole group was at the morgue, working over the two bodies, hoping that one would have the answers they needed.

"Another guy, died about 4 hours ago. Age 30 -35, I guess. He didn't really have a chance" Nigel said.  
"Do you smell that?" Jess asked.  
"What? The roses?" Caroline joked.  
"Ha, ha, so very funny. No, the smell in his nose," Jess said, moving closer to the body, "is cyanide gas."  
"How do you know? That was too fast." Caroline said, not convinced.  
"I'm in toxicology. Trust me, it is" Jess said in her best military mode.  
"Jess is right, it is." Nigel pointed to the screen.  
"What do we have?" Hannah said, entering with Woody and Kade.  
"So far, nothing that can be used. Except this time the killer knocks the victim out with cyanide gas. That is all we've got for now." Nigel said.  
"Hmm, there is something in his pocket," Bug said, extracting two small pieces of paper "Okay let's see what we can do with this."  
"What?" Jess asked Caroline, who was contemplating the body.  
"Well," Caroline sighed in defeat. "I don't know, I mean it's weird, but it looks like someone I know. I just can't place the face."  
"Now that you say that, I see it too," Jess said, both women looking to each other. "But I only just met you, so it must be someone… from here." Caroline's voice faded.

"What did you find in the pocket?" Hannah addressed Bug.  
"Patience. It looks like something is written here. Got it, it's an address. 'Apartment 128 Block C'."  
"Victims address?" Hannah asked.  
"And this other paper, another address, far from downtown," continued Bug. "It seems to be a garage or something like that. Look; B-12." He pointed the number out to Hannah.  
"Well, so we have two places then," Hannah started.  
"Anything here?" Camerez interrupted, entering the room.  
"Yes we have something," Hannah responded. She made her decision. "This is the deal. I'll go with," Hannah turned to choose someone.  
"Sorry we can't," Caroline said pointing to herself and Jess. "The boss doesn't let us out."  
"Okay, so then." She continued and stopped on Nigel.  
"Nigel!" Garret said entering the room.  
"Yes Doctor M."  
"I need you to trade this and come help Jordan and me."  
"I'm out too, sorry love." Nigel said leaving the room.  
"Okay," Hannah was getting a little annoyed. "I will go with Bug to this one, the B-12 garage. You Camerez, you can go with Detective Hoyt to the other. That sounds all right to everyone?" Hannah asked, looking at the others.  
"What about me?" Kade replied.  
"Oh well…"  
"Can I have a hand?" Lily said entering the room. "I need to do the ID."  
"Kade will help you." Woody said.  
_'Why?...Always the big brother'_ Kade thought. She agreed and went to help Lily.  
"Hey guys," Hannah started. "Try to be very careful, and keep in contact," she warned.  
"No problem," was the reply from Woody. "Let's go." And the Detectives left the autopsy room.

"Look at this Jess" Caroline pointed.  
"It's a tattoo, pretty normal for a guy"  
"M.C. Hmm…Initials?" Caroline asked her friend.  
"Probably. It could the initials of a girl, like Mary Cate, or Mia Christine. Shame if he wasn't with her anymore."  
"Jess"…Caroline said with a warning voice.  
"Sorry I couldn't resist" Jess said with a childlike expression "Okay mister, let's see if this tattoo can be useful."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Again, like the manual said, far lonely, dirty and dark." Hannah commented, thinking in what Woody said.  
"B-12"...Bug said…  
"It can't be." Hannah said. "Look around. There are only odd numbers"….Hannah said pointing to the different warehouse.  
"Wrong place?" Bug  
"Wait" Hannah took his cell phone. "Coervay. Oh Dr. Townsend Inverted? Thanks! Nigel said the numbers might be flipped."  
"B-21." Bug said  
"That is the place" she answering smiling. They walked to the B-21 warehouse, trying to find a door.  
"Does this place really have a door?" Hannah said, getting desperate.  
"Our killer probably doesn't want to be found….there is a window up there." Bug said.  
"And you suggest what?" She said annoyed.  
"Well, I could…"Bug start slowly  
Hannah frowned. "Okay …don't make me fall."  
Bug put his hands together and helped Hannah climb the window.  
"Can you get it open?" Bug said, trying to keep Hannah feet in his hands. He was losing his balance, and Hannah's weight wasn't helping.  
"Almost" she said, concentrating on the window. "Got it!" Hannah disappeared inside.  
"That was the door?" Bug said incredulously when Hannah opened a small door to let him in.  
"Well, as much fun as that was, let's get going." Hannah commanded, trying to find a switch or something similar. After a short while with groping in the dark, she found it. "And then there was light!"

They both looked around. The place had some old pieces of cars inside, olds books and stuff they assumed hadn't been seen by the light in at least 10 years.  
But it was the stuff in the middle that caught their attention. Four panels, filled with photographs and some sticky notes. Then 2 tables loaded with books and maps of Boston, agendas and some kind of collection that Bug was trying to understand. Hannah moved closer to one of the panels.  
She gasped. _"Those pictures...The people in those pictures…It's-it's us….the entire morgue staff...The news ME…Brief histories, relationship…..everything, piece by piece."_ Hannah felt like she was about to throw up, as she paged through the papers, forgetting all about prints. Every little detail was there and all the persons were connected to one _…"The red haired….FBI…," _She read. One of the photos caught her attention. It said "target" and the person in the picture was.  
"Oh, my God!" Hannah screamed. "This is not a coincidence!" She swallowed hard. _"We are here because he wants to us on this case. We are simple pieces in a Chess table,_" she thought, before the anger and the fear grew fast in her brain and mouth.

"We need to do something!" Bug saw the horror in Hannah face.  
"That son of a...," she dialed Woody's number on her cell the fastest she could, panic striking her again. "Pick up phone. Come on, come on. God damn it!"

----------------------------------------

"You look pretty serious, Caroline," Jess told her. "Is there something wrong?"  
"No, I mean, nothing happened to me, it just…something is pissing me off, driving me crazy….I don't know what," her eyes traveled around the room, before they again stopped, looking at the body for the millionth time.  
"What?" Jess said curiously.  
"M.C, the tattoo on him… M.C. It could be initials you said?" Caroline looked briefly at Jess.  
"Yeah, you were annoyed because I joked about it. Wait," The expressions on Jess' face went from confusion to horror as a thought went through her head.  
"Are you feeling well? You look so pale." Caroline noticed. Her friend was definitely not ok.  
"The message! It said ''I've keeping an eye on you''. Agent Fox," Jess looked as if she was about to faint. She pointed at the tattoo.  
"MC!" Caroline screamed as she understood. "Marcus!... Marcus Camerez!"

-----------------------------------------  
_Check Mate! __  
__It was a little too late, and it was better than he was expecting. Not just one, the two men were exactly in the same place. __  
__'It must be fate,' he thought, and smiling to himself, he prepared the cyanide gas. __  
__Slowly he took his position in the apartment, trying to decide which one to kill first, and if it was a good idea to let the other watch how he did it. 'It may be more painful,' he thought __  
__So my dear Fox, I catch two birds with one stone. I'm so glad you sent them together. You should've been more worried about they safety, you know? Especially since they're young ones. Well, I guess that they'll never get to have a chance. Pity. __  
__Here they come….say goodbye, dear Fox. Goodbye forever._

"Boston PD! Open the door!" Woody yelled.  
"You need to make that noise?" Camerez said sarcastically. "Look, its open."  
"Woah, woah", Woody said. "Stop. Don't you remember what Detective Coervay said?"  
"Are you going to get in or not?" Camerez said.  
Both men got into the apartment. It was too quiet, it wasn't normal.  
"It smells like," Woody thought," roses".  
That was his last thought, and before he could think, Camerez was on the floor and now that shadow was right behind him, he felt cold and a deep pain. He tried to look, call someone, at least give some resist, but the gas already surrounded him, and slowly, like a sweet but lethal dream, the light turned to shadows.

--------------------

Come on! ..Pick up the phone! Damn it!" Hannah said after marking the number on the cell hundred of times. She was driving frenetically, trying to get the fastest the she could to the victim rose place. She even left Bug behind, her only thoughts were to get to the detectives and try to save their asses.  
"Men's!Why don't men ever pick up the phone?" Hannah yelled. "Out of the way!" She screamed to the cars "Don't you hear the siren? Move!"  
The last minutes before she got to the address Bug had found, seemed like an eternity, she turned the sirens off. Her thoughts were with them. _"Please, let them be safe, please let me get there in time_". Two streets…just two streets left.

_What? He could swear he'd heard a noise coming from outside. But who could it be? Something had to be wrong, very wrong. Looking through the window, he couldn't see anything. "It could be the neighbors" he thought, and turned his attention to the men again. "Which one first?" he asked himself, although there was no doubt. "Camerez, of course, he must die first". __  
__He started to move close to Camerez, who was still unconscious. "Shame our little Fox is not here to see this", he thought, taking the knife in his hand. He got down to the neck, finding exactly which vein he wanted, the one which would make it all the most painful, not giving to him a chance to survive. A shadow appeared slowly for the bedroom window. "A slow, painful and certain death", he said. The shadow started moving closer to him. "Goodbye, Camerez". Putting his hand to down the shirt, the knife in his hand was claming for blood, to take the life away, to take the soul and only let an empty body. The shadow took something in its hands and…He turned._

She tried to beat him with a table, but he noticed and ducked, only barely avoiding it. The shock made him lose his balance, but the knife was still in his hand. Hannah reached for it, but he was quicker, hitting her so she fell on the floor. He then aimed the sharp object at her, but a short moment of hesitation was enough for Hannah. Raging, she kicked after the arm he held his knife in, making it fall onto the ground. They both struggled to get it, rolling on the floor. Being stronger, the man had an advantage, and won the wrestling. Hannah quickly got up on her feet. She reached for her gun, cursing herself for not thinking about it before, but he read her move and sent the gun over the room.  
"You bitch!" he said  
"You bet!" Hannah replied. _"I need to get that knife"_ that was her focus, take the knife and save the unconscious men.

"You can win. You have the advantage". He thought, before hitting her in the stomach. Hannah got dizzy for a moment, not being able to fight back. But the thought of the lives at stake, and the ones he had already killed strengthened her. She picked up a tank containing cyanide gas and threw it at the psycho. He barely escaped it, but the surprise made him lose the knife.  
He saw his mistake, and made a rush effort to catch again, but Hannah tackled him, not letting him move. If she only could take the table again, or her gun. The table was very close if she…  
He was still trying to fight her off, when her hands suddenly loosened the grip, and he lost his balance again. This time Hannah was faster and took the table. She punched him in the face twice, and in his back, forcing him to the ground.  
"Who has the advantage now!" she spat.  
"Me!" He screamed, throwing his cigarette lighter to the kitchen.  
Hannah only had seconds to react.  
She wanted to run to get Woody and Camerez, try to keep them away, but the only thing the she could do was protected herself from the asphyxiating darkness from the smoke. The last thing she heard was laughing. Then, the room blew.

-------------------------------------

"Cavanaugh."  
"Doctor, this is Hannah", she said with sad voice, so weak and slow.  
"Hey." Jordan said, noticing Hannah's tone. Suspiciously she continued "Is everything ok?"  
"Actually, no" Hannah said. "Something happened and, and…"  
"What's wrong?" She said, swallowing hard as a huge fear grew in her heart.  
"Hoyt and Ca-Camerez, they..." Hannah's voice was even weaker.  
"Oh my God," was the only thing Jordan could say, it felt like time froze, and with a few nods and scared looks, she said "I'm on my way", throwing the phone into her purse.  
"Jordan, Doctor Macy wants the…," Nigel said, walking into her office.  
But Jordan was already running to the elevators.  
"Jordan! Jordan!" Nigel yelled after her.  
But Jordan was not aware of him, all of her energy was focusing on getting to that hospital fast. She needed to know if…if.  
"What is the hurry? Got a date?" Foxie asked sarcastically, but one look into Jordan eyes changed that mood. "What's wrong?' She swallowed hard too.  
"Come with me", was the only thing Jordan managed to get out.

The both got into the elevator, leaving the morgue without an explanation.  
When a deep fear runs into one's heart, there is no room for rational thoughts, only that rising fear, which takes away all the senses and defeats all hope, takes a small piece of life with every breath drawn, with every passing moment. All accompanied by an agony which shatters all what is considered safe.


	9. Out of Time

**A/N: Here is chapter 9, written by Celine!**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Out Of Time**

Hannahwas sitting on the seats in the waiting room, her arms around her knees and her chin laying on them, looking nowhere. He could tell she had been crying and she was still gripping a handkerchief.Bugsat next to her but she wouldn't face him. "You okay?"  
"No." She sniffed. "It's my fault. I did it. As I did to her. I killed her too." Tears were rolling on her cheeks.  
"Come on! You have nothing to berate yourself about. How could you have known it?"  
"I begged my mom to go that shop and she died! I told them to go there, I didn't give them the choice and now…" Her voice broke and she didn't end her sentence.  
"Han…" Bug put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. She let him do it. Under other circumstances she would have resist but she was feeling so weak at this time. The detective talked again.  
"I'm sorry, I'm cursed. Everyone who gets near me ends up hurt."  
"And what are you doing of all the joy you brought to my life?" Wanting to reassure her, he took her hand.  
"Why did you leave?" She still wasn't looking at him but gripped his hand a bit harder.  
"That's a long story. And I know I have every single fault in it." Then he told her his story, his guilt about his brother, his flight, the call, the depression. But he never forgot her. She finally turned over and met his eyes. She could tell he was worried about her and enjoyed the feeling knowing that somewhere there's someone who cares about her. When was the last time she felt that? It was a so long time ago… and it was him. She was about to say something when the elevator's door opened and two women rushed out.

--------------

Meantime, the Chief M.E. was looking for Jordan, who was nowhere to be found and she didn't answered her phone. In fact, there weren't many people, it was 9.30 pm and everyone had left except the night staff and team working on the serial killer's case. The silence in the corridor wasn't relaxing as it usually was for him, tonight there was a palpable feeling of discomfort, maybe because of that case which was driving them crazy and anxious. And Jordan… Where could she be? He needed her on the last victim's autopsy and he knew she wouldn't have gone home without telling him, and with fortiori during a case like that. By the way, he hadn't seen the FBI agent for a while and she was pretty insistent for the autopsy to be done well and as quick as possible. He finally saw a shadow and hurried to catch it, hoping it was Jordan. He saw a woman at the end of the corridor.  
"Lily."  
"Hey Garret. What's up? You look like…" She stopped talking to hide the laugh that was coming out of her mouth and, seeing he wouldn't laugh, got a more serious attitude back. "You look worried."  
"Have you see Jordan?"  
"No, not recently. I was focused on the last rose victim's ID. William Haddmac. He was pretty hard to find. The house they found was his but not the garage. He used to be a military. I've got his mother on the line but she live at the other side of the country. Hasn't spoken to him for about 2 years. In fact she assumed he was dead during these years, and…" She hid a yawn with her hand. The day had been long, she was glad Kade had helped her. That girl had so much energy… untiring. Lily was exhausted.  
"Go home and get some sleep, Lily." She nodded. "And if you meet Jordan, send her here in a missile, please."  
"Okay. Good night Garret." She walked away.  
"Good night." As an answer, she waved her hand.

--------------

In another room, Nigel was working on a computer when Jess came in.  
"Hey. What are you doing?"  
"Nothing special, love."  
She leant on the desk and put her amber eyes in his. "Do you call everyone 'love'?"  
"No." He answered with a conspiracy look and came nearer. "To everyone but Dr. M." He said grinning. "Does it bother you if I call you 'love'?"  
"No. But then, I'll have to give you a little name too."  
"Don't!"  
"To late Mr. Smile, I've already made my choice." She gave him a smile, which he returned to her.  
"Alright. And what gives me the pleasure to have you here, love?"  
"I just thought the place was a little… dead so I was seeking for someone to make it relive." She paused and made an unperceivable sigh that caught Nigel's attention.  
"I don't have a sixth sense like you do but I have the feeling that something's worrying you…"  
"Tell me, Mr. Smile, what do you really think about Dr. Macy not wanting Caroline and me out?"  
"Haven't read my book yet, love? 'Nigel's how to survive in a morgue guide' chapter 13, page 666." He winked. "Know how to stay under the Macy's radar."  
"I guess you're good at that."  
"Are you kidding? I excel." They were both laughing.  
Then Macy entered the room, hanging off his cell phone. "Nigel, I just got Bug on the line, they had something unexpected so I need to send someone else to B-21 warehouse. Take the 2 new girls with you and go there. He said some police around would be a good idea." He looked at Jess.  
"I'll grab Caroline and I think Kade might still be here." And Jess left the room.  
Macy came back to Nigel. "I'll get Sidney to finish what you were… what were you doing?"  
"Nothing special, some check ups."  
Garret gave him a skeptical look. "Anyway. Do you know where the hell is Jordan?"  
"She left in a hurry, I don't know where she went. She almost ran into me. Is she in trouble? She didn't seem… normal."  
"I hope not." He tried to be reassuring but he was being more and more worried.

--------------

Jordan and Foxie reminded silent during the way to the hospital. The only word Jordan had been able to pronounce was 'hospital' and Foxie didn't question her anymore, feeling now the same fear as Jordan. When they arrived at the hospital and asked for their detectives, the receptionist directed them to the 6th floor, intensive care. Intensive care? The women were more and more scared, if that was possible. And that elevator which was so slow and had to stop at every floor! It seemed to be an eternity to reach the good one. Then they saw Hannah. The girl had scratches all around her body and her left arm was wrapped in a bandage. It was Jordan who talked first.  
"Hannah! What happened? Where are Woody and Marcus?"  
"I…" Her voice was barely audible so Bug finished.  
"They're still with the doctor."  
Since Cœurvay kept her mouth closed Foxie shook her. "What Happened?" She was shouting and a bit crying at the same time. But she grabbed a painful part so the only answer she got was a suffering expression.  
"Let her go!" Jordan and Bug reacted at the same time.  
Foxie stepped back and said in a whisper: "I'm sorry."  
Then a door opened.  
"That's Hoyt and Camerez's doctor." Bug said as someone left that room.  
Foxie and Jordan moved toward that doctor and asked how Woody and Marcus were.  
"I'm Doctor Wilson, I've just leave the two men but I cannot give information to everybody. Are you family?"  
"Fiancée." The girls answered at the same time.  
But Wilson was skeptical. "Easy to say, impossible to check. You could be reporters."  
Then Hannah intervened. "I'm a detective, as well as the two men. And I can assure you these women are here for personal reasons. I called them."  
"Right." The doctor searched for his words. "Mr. Hoyt isn't too badly injured. Now he's a bit knock out but he should set back on his feet soon. As for Mr. Camerez…"  
The relief that had appeared on their faces when they knew Woody would be alright quickly vanished. The doctor's voice was grave. "Well, no vital functions were touched. He's still under anaesthesia but he should wake up soon. They were both lucky. They're in room #648 but they need peace. Now if you want to excuse me, I have some patient to visit."  
"Thank You." When to doctor was out of sight, Foxie continued talking. "You all back off this case. I don't want anyone working on it anymore. I don't want more victims, so find a safe place and stay there until I settle this case by my own."  
"Are you kidding? You really think we're going to sit on our asses waiting patiently? No way!" Then Jordan moved toward Cœurvay. "Now that we know that they'll be alright, are you going to tell us what happened?"

--------------

"What, no door?" Caroline asked. She, Jess and Nigel were in front of the warehouse while Kade was making the perimeter safe with a police strip.  
"There's a window over here." Nigel pointed.  
"I know out killer is a psycho, but still, going inside through the window…" Caroline spotted Nigel's gaze so asked him. "What?" He mimed him raising her. "No, no, no. No way!" She was wearing a skirt. Jess came to rescue her.  
"It is not worth while, I've found the door."  
All three entered by the door Jess had opened and were quickly rejoined by Kade.  
"Gee, that's a perfect place for a psycho." Caroline remarked.  
"That's strange."  
"What do you mean, Kade?" Three heads were looking at her.  
"I don't know, it's just… this guy had been so clean until know, and there are no reasons for the victim to have this address in his pocket. The other one, okay, it was his, though it's a bit unusual to have a paper with the address of the house you had lived in for several years. But I don't see any reason for this one. So… I'm beginning to think it's not a coincidence if we found it… Does he want us here? And why?"  
The others did not respond. Nigel broke the silence. "So, let's collect the evidences and catch this guy." The girls nodded and began to search the room.  
"Umh umh, I've got something over here." Caroline was in front of the panels.  
"Doesn't sound good, love. What is…" Nigel stopped talking as he saw what Caroline was looking at. The four people where stunned.  
"Yep, definitely not a coincidence. This guy is playing with us. By the way, don't you think there's a strange smell?" Jess was stirring her nose. Something was wrong. Then the reality hit her. "Oh my god! Everybody grab as much as he can and goes outside as fast as possible. Hurry up!" That was said in a tone they didn't dare to dispute and they all obey. Jess goes to the tables and took all the stuff she could before rushing out of the garage.  
Luckily they were at a reasonable distance when the building began to fire.  
"Oh God!" Kade took her intercom. "This is Houston, we need immediate backup to warehouse B-21 in the South district. Killer may still be around. I repeat, we need immediate backup to warehouse B-21 in the South district."  
"And what are we doing now?" Caroline asked.  
"Go back to the headquarters and analyse what we recovered. I'll wait for the backup."  
"The…"  
"The Morgue." Nigel took the two other M.E. by their arms and led them to his care. "See ya later Kade."

--------------

"What happened?"  
"I… There was another rose body and in his pocket we found two addresses. Woody and Marcus went to one whereas I went with Mahesh to the other one. There we discovered that the killer knows everything about all of us, and that his first target was Marcus. I reached to their place and tried to join them but none answered to the phone. When I arrived there were unconscious on the floor and a man with a knife was about to stab them. We fought and then he lighted something and the room blew out. The next thing I remember was Mahesh telling me to hold on and firemen all over the place."  
Bug continued. "When she left in a hurry I felt something was going wrong so I called a cab and went to the house too. I got there just to see the explosion and call 911. Then we ended up here."  
"But why? Why? If he's after me, why doesn't he directly come to me?"  
"Not painful enough. Don't you have any enemies?" Jordan suggested.  
"Gee, that's the problem, I have thousands."  
"It's my fault, I sent them there."  
"Oh, stop with that, Han! You couldn't know. Since the killer was especially after Camerez he would have probably followed him. And if you didn't choose the warehouse, you wouldn't have figured out what he was about to do and they would have been stabbed."  
"Do you think you'll be able to recognize the man if you saw him again?" Foxie asked, hoping for a positive answer. The detective nodded. "Good."  
A nurse left room #648 and Jordan was in front of her before she could make a gesture. "How are they? Can we talk to them?"  
"Mr. Hoyt and Camerez are awaked but don't stay long, they need to take a rest, though I think they'll be able to quit bed tomorrow."  
"Thanks."  
"Ring me if you need something." Then the nurse left and Jordan and Foxie went inside but Bug and Hannah stayed in the corridor. Bug looked at her.  
"I had the impression that you wanted to tell me something before the two 'fiancées' came in…"

--------------

Back at the morgue, Nigel had left the girls alone while he was informing Macy of what had happened. Jess, and Caroline had exposed what they saved from the explosion on a table. Maps, agendas, notebooks, photos… and clothes, toys… but girl's ones.  
"So… killer is a woman?" Caroline asked.  
Jess took a children book and opened it. "Charlotte, 1985.03. Charlotte is like Carrot, right?"  
"Do you mean she's our man? So her speech 'he's after me blah blah' was for us to think she's the victim while she was killing more and more people?"  
"As much as I don't like her, I don't think she's guilty. Intuition. Plus she was in the morgue when last victim was killed. But that…" She was pointing to the personal effects on the table. "That makes sense with her story : the killer is obsessed by her and had collected everything in connexion with her. Scary."  
"The 'Charlotte' could be a coincidence." Caroline was not totally convinced.  
"And what about this? A book with dried roses, her favorite flowers. And look at that inscription: 'Auntie's new rose specimens. 1996.' And…" A photo fell of the book. It was Foxie's. Jess handled it to Caroline. "Do you still think it isn't the Carrot stuff?"

--------------

Macy couldn't wait for Jordan anymore, the autopsy had to be done. She'd better come with a good excuse when she'll condescend to be here. He had done the autopsy and found the same as for the other victims: nothing to be traced. Then he examined the clothes, nothing. The last hope was in the grass sample. Nothing unusual in the composition, no nuclear or radio activity, nothing that could bring a lead. Except maybe that it was a bit too concentrated in manure but it could come from anywhere. He was about to give up when he noticed a little movement under the microscope… There were some very small bugs… and Bug wasn't here. Damn. Oh wait, didn't he installed an automated search program for bugs? Yes he remembered, but he didn't understood how it works. Thank God Nigel entered the room at that moment.  
"Hey Dr. M., you are not going to believe what happened."  
"Later Nigel. You helped Bug doing that program, right? Can you explain me how it works?"  
"Sure." Nigel took place in front of the computer, did some manipulations with the keyboard, put the sample in place and launch the search. It didn't take long to get the answer. The bugs were unusual and develop only under special factors. The computer was now searching the areas that respond to all the criterions. Four areas were twinkling on the screen.  
"Looks like we finally have something." Garret couldn't help smiling.

--------------

Jordan and Foxie were now in front of the two beds on which Woody and Camerez were lying. Jordan spoke first.  
"Never scare us like that again!"  
The men thought the same thing. _Us? Meaning Jordan and Foxie?_ They just couldn't paint the two together.  
"What, no flowers?" Marcus noticed. "You're visiting two convalesced men and you don't bring them flowers?"  
Foxie answered him. "Sorry, we didn't have the time. But next time you want to be a convalesced man, warn me."  
Then Dr. Wilson came in. "Sorry to interrupt, I forgot some papers. Ah, I see your fiancées finally reached you. I'll be back for you later." Then he left. Marcus and Woody exchanged a look. _Fiancées?_

--------------

"Do you want to ear the good news, girls?" Nigel was very exited by what Macy had found.  
"Do you want to ear the bad news, boy?" They gave him an agenda explaining all that the killer did to them.  
"Oh, man!"  
"Well, there might be prints but at least we have enough samples to do a graphology expertise. You know those people who looks if you close your 'o' when you write and deduce things about your personality and things that happened to you. Scary. But I tried and the guy said incredible things about me and all were true. What?" Caroline and Nigel were looking at Jess rather amused.  
"You did a graphology expertise of your own writing?"  
"What did he say about you?" Nigel was getting interested.  
Jess stick out her tongue to him.  
Nigel was skimming through some papers and stopped at one in particular. "Wow."  
"What?"  
"Jessminder Stanford, 24. India. New York. One sister, one brother. Ex-US Marine. Fashion victim. Love joking, gold and earth colour, drinking Sake, eating Sushi, reading Agatha Christie's books, painting, karate, singing in karaoke bars and listening to 'I'm a bitch'." He looked at her to see her out of words, the mouth open. "Lost her boyfriend. Hates spiders. Breast size…"  
"GIVE ME THAT!" Jess was very angry.  
Caroline looked above Nigel's shoulder. "That's not written." But a very upset Jess left the room.  
"Jess!" Nigel went after her, leaving Caroline alone. He found her in the corridor. "Jess, I'm very sorry, I never meant to offend you. Look, we can forget the breast…"  
"It's not about the breast." Her voice was very sad but she did the hardest to avoid the tears that were coming to her eyes. "It's about my dead boyfriend." She sighted deeply. "He was a Marine too and died in combat."  
"Oh, Jess, I'm sorry, I didn't know…"  
"It's okay." Another sigh. She looked at the floor.  
"You can cry." He tried to comfort her.  
"Marines don't cry."  
"You're a M.E. now."  
"Can I have a moment alone?"  
"I don't think it's a good idea to stay alone…"  
"Please."  
He nodded. "Sure. But if you change your mind, I'll be around." As he was going back to the room were he had left Caroline, he didn't see the little smile that had appeared on her lips with his words.

--------------

_He was running out of time. What happened? His timing was perfect. In fact, everything was perfect until that brunette surprised him in the house. He should have made the warehouse burn as soon as there was someone inside. Instead of that, he had chosen to scare them, letting them knowing what he was doing and having fun watching them becoming crazy. He shouldn't have waited to stab them. Now, one had seen his face and when he wanted to back up and destroy the evidences in the warehouse they still had been able to get them. Maybe Boston wasn't a so great idea after all. Oh well, he still had a plan…_


	10. Unconditional

**Hey! Sorry it's taken so long to update! Anyway here is chapter 10! This is MY chap, so back off! lol. JJ. But I did write it. Promise. Marcus does something a bit stupid but very Jordan. We get a bit of a closer look at our killer. Read and enjoy! Though of course I'm not telling you what to do or anything... :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unconditional**

Jordan paced the little room where the nurses had kindly placed the two detectives. Foxie had long since fled the room, looking uncomfortable at the vulnerability of the two. To tell the truth, Jordan could see the glint in Marcus's eyes, even as he winced in pain when the nurses changed the dressing on his arm and the one on his leg. Two major burns, but they would heal in time.  
Jordan's pager buzzed and she jumped. She caught Camerez's eye, and he nodded. She went outside and switched her phone on, dialling.  
"Garret," she said.  
"Jordan!" he nearly exploded. "Where are you?"  
"Boston General," she said, grimacing.  
"What happened? Are you alright?"  
"Foxie didn't come back?"  
"No. What happened?"  
"I'm fine," she said, stemming his questions. She could almost see his relief over the phone. "Marcus and Woody were burned," he said.  
"What?" Garret snapped. There was a shuffle and she knew he had picked up his coat.  
"Come down here and Marcus can explain it himself," she said, and shut her phone off.  
She went back into the room, where the nurse sent her a strange look. She hastily went over to Camerez's side and took his hand.  
"How are you, honey?" she asked. He frowned and made to pull his hand away but she held onto it and gestured with her eyes. The doctors comment from before fell into place.  
"I'm fine," he said. Lucky Woody's asleep, he thought, unable to stem his grin. The nurse continued to eye her suspiciously, and Jordan willed for her to finish up her pottering and leave them in peace.  
When she had gone, Jordan let Marcus's hand go, and watched his eyes. They were scanning the room, the exits.  
"Don't you dare," Jordan warned. He met her eyes.  
"Wouldn't you do the same?"  
Jordan was hit with an unexplainable stab of relief that the burns hadn't reached his face.  
She stared him down for a while, until she relented. "I would have already done so by now," she agreed. "But please don't, for me."  
"For you?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Jordan was still sitting on the chair beside his bed.  
Garret entering the room broke the stare and the two averted their eyes guiltily. Jordan watched Garret take everything in, from the extent of the injuries, to Jordan and Camerez's close quarters, to the peaceful look on Woody's face.  
"I know what both of you are thinking," he said uneasily. He was actually surprised to find Marcus still here.  
"Well you should start up one of those TV shows then," Marcus said matter-of-factly. "You know, the psychic people?"  
"What happened?" Garret said, cutting through the small talk like a hot knife through butter.  
"Well to cut a long story short," Marcus said, grimacing to Jordan about Garret's bluntness. "We got blown up."  
"What?" he asked, weary now. He felt very uneasy that Marcus and Jordan were in the same room. Both of them hotheads, both of them prone to do something that was not advisable, both of them very dear to him. He could sense they were up to something. Even if they didn't even know it yet.  
"We went to the guys apartment."  
Garret's headsnapped towards Marcus. "What!"  
"Don't worry, we then found out it wasn't actually his."  
Garret groaned. "So you got nothing," he said, exasperated. Two good cops hospitalised and they got no information for their troubles. Something had to give.  
Marcus grinned. "I didn't say that. We now have a mugshot."  
"Where?"  
He tapped his head. "Here."  
Garret shook his head and looked at the floor quickly, gathering his thoughts. He walked over to the bed.  
"Are you okay?" he asked gruffly. He wasn't used to caring about a man so much, Marcus was his closest friend next to Jordan but somehow it was easier to be friendly towards a woman. He shook away the thoughts in his head.  
"Had a bit of a knock on the head," he said, shrugging and then wincing. "Deep burns all the way up my right side. And my throat is killing me!"  
"What kind of gas was it?"  
He shrugged. "It was out of our systems before they had a chance to test it. It was odourless."  
Garret nodded and looked to the other bed. "And Woody?" he asked, looking at Jordan.  
"Concussion, a few major burns on his arms and torso. He'll be okay in a couple of days. Probably a week before Marcus is out."  
Something in her last sentence made Garret look at her, suspicion in his eyes. She met his gaze innocently. He nodded, and looked at his watch.  
"I'm gong to call Nigel and tell him to get out of my morgue," he said. Jordan grinned.  
"Working late?"  
"With Jess and Caroline," Garret said.  
"Ah," Jordan said. "That explains everything." She followed him out and Marcus watched the two discuss something he couldn't hear. Jordan put a hand on the Chief ME's arm and said goodbye, watching him walk away. Marcus frowned.  
"What?" Jordan asked as she walked back in, catching the look. He shook his head.  
"Trust Garret to come in and shake us back to reality. Now are you going to help me or not?"  
"Now?" she asked meekly.  
He nodded. "Before his trail gets cold."  
"No," she said. "There's nothing really you can do until he kills again. I told Garret where the autopsy results on the last victim went. Until we've got something new there is no use putting yourself in any danger." She let her words sink in. "Besides, if you escape, then Woody is going to want to and then I can just see all the patients hobbling out of the place with their IV drips and monitors."  
Marcus exploded with a rare laughter, the image playing itself out in his head. He stopped abruptly. "I just hate hospitals," he said quietly.  
Jordan looked sharply at him. Was this something of his past leaking out? It had occurred to her many times before that she knew nothing of his past, of who he was. Only that he came from Nebraska. She shrugged. She wasn't exactly forthright with him when it came to her past either, so she let it slide.  
"Please just sleep tonight, rest tomorrow and I will keep you completely updated," she said. She leant over and kissed him on the forehead, before walking over to Woody and squeezing his hand. His eyes fluttered but he did not wake.  
"I'll see you tomorrow."

Fools, he thought lightly, watching them from across the corridor where he was putting a wheelchair back in storage.  
"Excuse me?" a man said behind him. He jumped and turned around. "Who are you?"  
The man sighed as if he had been caught, and took off his stolen name-badge.  
"Reporter," he said. "I'm going now."  
The doctor glared at the man, and watched his retreating back. The man laughed inwardly. Fools, he thought again. That's all there is to it.

Jordan did not drive home. Who could sleep? She was seething inside that this bastard could effectively, in one swipe, make two strong people so vulnerable and out of action. She knew Marcus couldn't have escaped the hospital even if his desire was as burning as the fire that put him there. But she would be his eyes and ears for him, as well as her own. They'd catch this damn prick here, in Boston, or she'd follow him along with Marcus. They were bonded now.  
"Surely he's about finished now," she muttered to herself and jumped when she ran straight into Nigel as she stepped out of the elevator.  
"Jordan!" he said. "How goes our detectives?"  
"Marcus and Woody are in hospital, nothing too major, Hannah's okay."  
Nigel nodded at her briefing.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
She was quiet for a minute. "There has to be something we missed." She looked at Nigel. "I don't suppose you could find me all the autopsy reports from the last week could you? All of his?  
Uh oh, Nigel thought. There's the hate. He had seen her like this a few times before, and could almost have grinned despite himself. This guy was going down, here in Boston.  
"No problem love," he said, patting her arm absently and turning on his heel, walking towards the archives.  
He returned with an armful of reports.  
"Want a hand?" he asked.  
"No," she said, and took the files off him. "Think Garret would mind if I borrowed these?"  
"What he doesn't know…" Nigel said, trailing off. She grinned.  
"Thanks," she said, and headed back down to her car.

------------

Hannah wasn't about to sleep either. She climbed into her car after leaving the hospital and went straight back to the apartment. It was rubble, the inside. The blast had not been large enough to disturb the foundation of the building itself, but the inside of the place was beyond repair. The detective picked her way around the charred items, and went into the bedroom. She jumped and put a hand to her mouth as she heard the door of the apartment opening and then closing. She stepped back, intending to go around the bed and inch towards the door, to see who the intruder was. Not that she could ID the guy even if it was him, she thought grimly. She stepped on something and it made a loud crunch. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she decided to take a chance. She jumped out of the room shouting, "Boston PD!" and pointing her gun in front of her. She was faced with someone else, also sporting a gun, then her shoulders slumped with relief at the realisation that it was Foxie.  
"What are you doing here?" Foxie screeched. Hannah frowned.  
"What's the matter…"  
"I thought I bumped you off this case?"  
"Calm down…" Hannah said. Foxie still had her gun pointed at the detective.  
"No! Do you have any idea how much I have struggled with this case? Any idea how much of myself I had poured into this killer?"  
Hannah frowned even more, if possible. Foxie was ranting. What was going on?  
"Any idea how much of myself is this killer?"  
Hannah stepped back.  
"What are you talking about?" she said. "Put your gun down!"  
Foxie lowered her weapon, and straightened up.  
"Get out of here," she spat. Hannah did not argue, instead went straight to her car and started the ignition, her mind churning over the magnitude of the thing she had just learnt.

------------------

Jordan walked into the hospital room, grinning to herself at being able to evade the nurses, and stopped dead. Woody was still asleep, turned towards her, face serene. The other bed was empty. Marcus was gone. She snarled and whirled around, hurrying back to her car, hampered by the files in her hand. She knew where he would be.  
She pulled up outside her father's old house. She looked up at the window, remembering the times when she would drive to this house and call it home.  
Marcus sat, predictably, on the step outside. She leaned across and opened her car door. He smiled wanly and gingerly lowered himself into her car.  
"You don't live here anymore."  
It wasn't a question.  
"Nor does my father," she said sadly, driving away from the house. Marcus looked at her.  
"Where is he?"  
She didn't answer for a while. "I don't know."  
He nodded, not pressing her. They arrived at her apartment building and got out. Jordan surveyed her friend and stifled a laugh at his appearance. He had thrown Woody's jacket over his hospital gown, and pulled some of his own tattered trousers on, tucking the gown in. He scowled at her.  
"Let me guess, you live up fifty flights of stairs."  
She grinned in assent and he groaned.  
"Elevator?" he pleaded comically.  
Once they were settled in her apartment, she opened the bag she had been carting around and emptied the pile of files on the coffee table.  
"If you're going to bum around here you can go through these with me," she said. He groaned. She stood and poured them both a drink.  
"There is something we're missing," she began. "Is there anything, anything at all you haven't told me?" She searched his eyes. There was no guilt or guile in them, although she knew better than most at his capability, and the ease at which he would lie, even to her. He spread his arms wide, which was answer enough for her.  
She sighed. "So his target is Foxie," she said matter-of-factly. "Why?"  
Marcus shrugged. "You know her," he said. "She was pretty tight lipped about it. Maybe she doesn't know."  
"Maybe doesn't work for me," Jordan said. "I think she knows more than she's letting on."  
"How?"  
"She's a good agent, no?"  
"Yes," he agreed, not sure where this was going.  
"And in 10 months, she has absolutely no more information than we have managed to gather? She has absolutely no idea as to who the bastard is?"  
Marcus surveyed her. "I don't know either. So we're both in on it, are we?"  
Jordan shook her head. "When did the killer come to Nebraska?"  
"Almost a month ago," he said.  
"Exactly," she said, sitting back. "A tenth of the time she has had. You can't tell me she has nothing more than what we do. If it was me I would have set up intelligence networks, made people his targets, somehow, done something to flush him out."  
"She's scared, Jordan," he said, not knowing why he was defending her against Jordan. What the ME said made sense. "He knows her family intimately, he knows things about her no one else does, he has her terrified for her family. You ask Woody if you don't believe me: Foxie does not scare easily."  
Jordan stood from the couch and walked restlessly to the kitchen. Her face was crinkled in concentration.  
"Who could know things about ones family?" she asked.  
"The record, your personal file."  
"Another agent?" Jordan said.  
"Foxie has investigated that possibility."  
"Nothing?"  
"Not even a suspicion."  
"So there is no possibility her file was cracked open."  
"There is always a possibility," Camerez gently admonished. "But it is unlikely."  
"Family friend?"  
He shook his head slowly. "She's been through that. No motive, no nothing."  
"Double entendre," she muttered to herself at his last comment. "Her father would have had enemies."  
"No," Camerez said. "I mean of course he had enemies, most people in power do. But there is nothing that fits, she's been through every scenario."  
"And why are we just trusting her?" Jordan exploded. "She's the only one, the only one of us with this guy all the way. She's either doing it herself or knows who is!"  
Jordan shocked herself with the accusation, and seeing her words thump into the detective opposite her she immediately wanted to swallow it. She said nothing.  
Marcus frowned and swallowed hard before looking back up at her, shock written on his face.  
"You're right," he said.  
She joined him again on the couch.  
"It's the only thing that makes sense," she said quietly.  
"She can't be doing it herself," Camerez said, and Jordan wasn't sure if he was just in denial or he was being serious, until he continued. "She was with us at the time of a couple of the murders here in Boston, and in Nebraska."  
Jordan nodded. "Okay. So it's someone else. Back to the drawing board. Who knows someone's family?"  
Her mind was working overtime. She felt she was close, felt she almost had it, but something was evading her, them.  
"Someone with insiders knowledge," Marcus said, feeling exactly the same feeling.  
"An insider," Jordan said, locking eyes with the swarthy detective. "Does she have any other family?"  
"She's an only child. The ones she's worried about is her father, mother and her aunt. The one with the roses," he added grimly as an afterthought. Her expectant expression niggled at Marcus, who shook his head.  
"All very unlikely to murder people."  
"Her father is a general in the marines," Jordan said. Marcus shook his head.  
"A more respectable man in that respect you couldn't meet. He was just an arsehole to her."  
"So? What killer have you ever met who has a head screwed on properly?"  
"I don't think it's the general. I still think we're missing something."  
They sat in silence, scenarios flying around in anarchy in their minds.  
Marcus let go of them all, knowing they would not achieve anything more tonight.  
"We need to retreat and regroup," he said to Jordan, who, used to his euphemisms, knew what he meant.  
"So what's the focus for the rest of tonight's discussion?" she asked, knowing the drill and also figuring they probably wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.  
"Discussion? I was hoping we could take a stroll down memory lane and have some hot rowdy sex before your father gets home," he said, grinning wickedly. "What say you?"  
She laughed. "As awol as my father has gone at the moment, I'll bet he'll choose this exact moment to come home," she said, grinning back at him. "Plus you're not at all well."  
She hadn't taken his suggestion seriously, as he had anticipated. He tried again.  
"Given any thought to my suggestion?" he asked.  
She looked at him. "To, what was it, 'pick up where we left off'? As I recall it we left off with me waking up one morning and finding that you were gone. Right now, yeah, I'd go for that again."  
Her voice had a hard edge to it, but now it was tempered with something else. Control.  
He tilted his head to one side, watching her. She folded and gave up her seriousness, laughing at the boyish gesture.  
"You've grown up in my absence," he observed.  
"Grown up?" she asked.  
He inclined his head. "I'm sorry I left like that."  
"No you're not," she said lightly. He considered it.  
"You're right," he said. "I wouldn't change it, if the circumstances came back."  
Somehow, that comforted her more than false apologies and promises.  
"I know the feeling," she said.  
"Yeah you insinuated as much before. I sense you have much to tell me."  
"Your senses, Detective, are paramount as usual."  
Her cell phone started buzzing, and she picked it up.  
"Cavanaugh."  
"Jordan, where is Marcus?"  
It was Foxie. A wave of unreasonable panic swept over her.  
"Room 217, I think," she said, keeping her voice light.  
"He's not there," she said, obviously through gritted teeth.  
"What?" she said, trying to sound shocked. "Well, you know Marcus…" she trailed off.  
"You're not worried?"  
"Of course I am," she said. "But he's not stupid, he'll be curled up in a figurative corner somewhere – he'll turn up at the morgue all sore tomorrow."  
"You have no idea where he is?"  
"Not a clue. Well I'll see you tomorrow!" She snapped her phone shut and looked at Camerez.  
"Figurative corner?" he scoffed.  
"I was covering your charred ass," she said, tucking her phone away.  
"Foxie," he said.  
She nodded, and yawned widely. "If I'm tired then you must be more so."  
"What do you mean, lying unconscious in a burning apartment is a breeze!"  
"Go to bed," she said.  
"Where?" he asked, still stalling. She pointed to her bed.  
"Only the best for a cripple," she said.  
"Where will you sleep though?" he asked.  
"Here," she said, gesturing to the couch.  
"I wouldn't want to put you out," he said. "I'll have the couch."  
She shrugged. "No skin off my nose, she said, and walked to her bed, not bothering to disrobe, and climbing in.  
Minutes later, she felt a presence on the bed next to her. She rolled over and stared at Camerez, who was lying on top of the covers, grinning.  
It was infectious. She grinned back, although she was trying to be furious with him. He opened his arms and she shook her head, hugging him back.  
"I changed my mind about the couch."  
"Good to have you back," she murmured into his chest.  
He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Good to be back, to risk cheesiness."  
She laughed, and after a while they both fell into the easiest sleep either of them could remember.

--------------------

_Perfect, he thought, as he watched Camerez follow the Medical Examiner up into her apartment. Tension. It would work for him. This time around, he wouldn't have to kill one of them. Maybe he'd be able to work it so they did that little bit of dirty work for him. Who needs enemies when you have friends like these? He'd already had two of them pointing guns at each other. It bothered him that it was The Fox, though. She was giving too much away. If Hannah kept at the train of thought she was on…she may have to be dealt with. Camerez was clueless, not a real threat. He evaded the detective back in Nebraska, he could do it again. A thought struck him again, for the second time in just over 24 hours, that maybe he should have left Boston out of his tour. Camerez, while not a threat on his own, had the right information to set the feisty ME on the right trail. He grinned. Hopefully they'd break up into groups, all on the right trail, and small enough for him to destroy. "Tut tut, children," he thought. "Didn't your mothers ever enlighten you to the concept of 'safety in numbers'? He laughed hysterically, genuinely amused by his own wit. "You can have tonight," he whispered in the general direction of Jordan's apartment. "Then you're all mine."_

The sound of a car speeding off into the night didn't even rouse the two, deeply asleep, entwined in one another's arms.


	11. Twisted Obsessions

**Hi everyone! I've been slack and not updated everyone's chapters - so here you go! This is Andrea's chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Twisted Obsession**

Hannah had been driving for a couple of miles, when she realizes something; she couldn't remember why she had left the apartment…_"I' m a detective too"_…..she thought…"Damn!….I'm done with this" she scream angrily and turned her car in direction of the apartment again… She went into the apartment slowly to see if Foxie was aware. She was standing beside the window looking, watching and waiting.  
"You know?...I don't think the he will back here…" Hannah said suddenly  
Foxie jumped…"What the hell!...she yelling  
"Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you…..but I really don't think the he'll be backs so…You have a place to stay for the night?"... Foxie shook her head  
"No?...Well here's my offer: you come with me and try to calm yourself down. I really don't think that we can find anything else today. And, I don't think you want to spend the night alone. So….." Well my offer is: you come with my and try to calm down your self, I really don't think we can found something else for today, I don't think you want to spend the night alone….so?"  
"Okay…I'll take it"….Foxie said.

**One hour later…**

"You want a cup of tea?"...Hannah asks sympathy…  
"No thanks"….was the cold response.  
"Oh that is so charming"….. Hannah was pissed. Walking to the kitchen she started to number all the things Foxie had done. "First you appear in the apartment like a thief after I've already had my lucky encounter with our serial killer. Second, you scare the hell out of me with that gun." Hannah raised her voice. "And now you refuse to accept a simple cup of tea?" Hannah sighed in frustration. "And by the way I think you need one." She finished making two cups of tea. She walked up to Foxie and extended a cup.  
"Okay" Foxie said taking the cup. "Oh…and thanks" she said miserably.  
"It might be a little easier if wasn't for that attitude". Hannah replied with a sarcastic grin. "So…excuse me for asking but, what in the hell were you doing there? It was obvious that he would not back there, he's too smart for that."  
"That's none of your damn business" Foxie said.  
"Okay! That is enough!" Hannah exploded. "I'm done with trying to be in a good mood! To the hell with it all! Don't you see what you are doing? You are the most selfish person I have ever met! Your world is surrounded by you and your terrible life. That's so selfish! If you shut people out of your life the world will eat you. But if you let people in you'll live!" She was shaking from trying to control herself.

"So is that Hannah's version of "_If you put a smiling face in the mirror, you will find a smile"_ Foxie said with a sarcastic tone.  
"And like most clichés …it's true" Hannah struck back.  
"Why are you worried about it?" Foxie yelled.  
"Because no human being shall be alone with his own fears, we are not made for that"  
Foxie started to get angry. _"pity…that's all"_ she thought. But Hannah was the owner of the field.  
"Yes I feel sorry for you." was her immediately ripples "As I told you, you left life out and now the life has left **you **out. Is this what you want? Do you want to be a single, lonely person for the rest of your life? Is that what you want?" Hannah asked.  
Foxie shivered. _"No, I don't want that"_ she thought.  
Hannah watched the other woman.  
"I'll take that as a No."  
"No, I don't want that" Foxie said surrendering her thoughts to Hannah.  
"Then why?" she asked desperately. "Don't you see what are you doing? You're risking people's lives! Those people are working hard and the fastest they can to protect others, and to protect you."  
Hannah's face got serious and she felt frustrated. "And what are you doing in exchange? You are left them unaware. If something happens to them…. I swear to God…" Hannah pointed a finger in Foxie's face.  
"Okay I get the point" Foxie said as she sat on the couch again. "Can you please calm down a little?"  
Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I don't have the right to ask you that, but…please" Foxie looked up at Hannah with truly honest eyes this time.  
"Mmm" Hannah looked in her eyes. "Since the you said please" Hannah joked "But now, tell me the truth."  
"Can I ask you something first?" Foxie said.  
Hannah looked at her with curiosity. She meditated for a few seconds and then nodded.  
"I feel like you know me, and how that's possible I don't know…I mean nobody knows how someone feels …" Foxie couln't finish the sentence.  
"Well a year of going to a shrink teaches you a lot" Hannah answered, smiling at Foxie. "Are you shocked?"  
"Well, yeah…You don't look like a kind a person who needs that kind of help. May I ask why you go?"  
"Gosh! A if I were a smart person I'd be drunk by now! Wine?" Hannah offered with a smile.  
"That would be useful" Foxie said with a nod.

**_A few minutes later… _**

"So…." Foxie said taking the second glass of wine.  
"Oh yeah …well mom died and I felt guilty about it…..and…..well…."Hannah's voice faded.  
"That bad?" Foxie said.  
"No, is nothing like that…it's….it's….well……no one would be proud to say that one day you looked out the window and decided that in this world there's nothing for you anymore, so…." Hannah said in a small inaudible voice.  
Foxie, looked into Hannah's eyes _"Oh my God"_ she thought _"poor girl". _  
Foxie took Hannah's hand. "You don't have to say it….I know what you mean."  
"I should be over it….but every time I remember …well it gets hard." Hannah said trying to look brave.  
"One step at a time…."  
"That was what my shrink said" Hannah joked as she looked into her glass of wine. "Isn't incredible what a good bottle of wine does?"  
"Are you sure? You know, half of the unwanted pregnancies happen because of that" Foxie said with an evil grin.  
"Oh well, probably…..but we can omit that." Hannah said laughing.  
But suddenly she got serious. "Well Foxie, can you tell me now….Why?"  
Foxie took her last sip of wine before she answered. "I think that maybe he went to look for you, so I followed you"  
"Me?...Why?" Hannah asked in shock.  
"You saw him" Foxie looked into Hannah's eyes. "And besides me and my family no one else has ever seen him before…I mean…who he really is."  
"What? How?" Hannah was really confused. She had a thousand of questions in her head.  
"Because…He is my cousin"

----------------------------------------------

Camerez rolled tossed in the bed again. For some reason, he was not comfortable. The company wasn't the trouble. Actually who ever have Jordan Cavanaugh next to him, was a very lucky man.

"Jordan….she's a change." he thought. "What would be the reason for the change? After all, the Cavanaugh side always appears and you get something about that old customs in her. What ever it was, it maybe something special, different and special….someone…..who...who can it be? …."Ahhhh!"...Marcus faces get some clarity and then looking into a sleep Jordan he whisper…"the boy….I never thought that kind of men was your type Jordan"….he said mischievously…."It seems the "Wisconsin charm" really have some deeps effects in us Jordan."  
"Charlotte, she was special, well special is a way to say that she was stubborn, strong, tormented and sometimes even twisted….and aside from all that, deep down, he liked that woman….Man, since when do I think this way?...I'm getting old….that's it …and all this stupid case is doing is making me think more….What is that smell? …Cyanide gas?...He is here!  
Marcus tried to get up fast and at the same time try to wake Jordan …but only then he saw some kind of metallic stuff. At the same time he heard a voice that murmured: _"Silly little Fox…now I have both" __  
_

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your cousin? You knew it all that time and you didn't tell us!" Hannah started to yell again.  
"It's complicated." Foxie said trying to keep calm.  
"Try me." Hannah said. "I think it's time I hear the truth."  
"You think?" Foxie replied with a sad, sarcastic tone to her voice. "His name is Alexander. But that's only for us. I don't think that anyone knows his real name. Most people know his by the alias he uses. He's reinventing himself. That's how he finishes in the FBI."  
"But I guess that was to get close to you." Hannah said, trying to put all the things together. "Hold on a second. You do have something with Detective Hoyt, right? He never attacked you then? Or Woody?"  
"No…" Foxie said sadly.  
"Something must happen in the middle then."  
"It did…" Foxie said finishing Hannah's thoughts.  
"What?" She asked immediately.  
"It …" Foxie wasn't sure if she should talk about it just yet.  
"You can trust me…" Hannah said.  
"What you are going to heard must stay here...between these walls…..not even Marcus knows…only my family…." Foxie warned.  
"I'll tell you something that only a few people know, I know how to keep a secret. I'm a mausoleum...well you know what I mean."  
"I'm risking my neck here with you." Foxie said still not really 100 convinced. "Swear…on the most important thing in your life…."  
"Ahhh well," Hannah said a little embarrassed. "I swear. But do I really I have to say over who?" she asked.  
"I did have something with him after Woody left me."  
"There it is. The first terrible and awful sentence." Foxie thought.  
Hannah was completely shocked.  
"Excuse I think I hallucinated for a second. What?...but he is your cousin….that's incestuous!"  
"Tell my about it." Foxie said sarcastically. "If I ever thought to finish my life, that was the moment…."  
"But…How...what…"Hannah wasn't able to say two coherent things.  
"I didn't know that he was my cousin! But he knew. That makes this even dirtier. He already knew and he doesn't care a damn thing about it!"  
She breathed deeply and started to continue the story.  
"It was a short, no-feelings relationship. I just feel pissed and well…he was cute guy, and charming. And...well, I don't feel proud of myself….it was nothing…but when I tried to finish things he said that we couldn't. The blood was a union between me and him. And that the vow would be always with us. It makes me feel sick just to think about it…"  
"So he told you …that the two of you are related by blood." Hannah said. She was starting to think that she was in an alternative universe. "That is sick."  
"Yes, he told me. I remember been in the bathroom the entire day….I was sick, so sick …I think I know how rape victims feel. The only thing that you want is to make it go away. But it stays with you, like some kind of dark, awful feeling. When I finally I could do it something I asked my father about him. And well, he told me everything about when he returned. First, he tried to catch him, and then he told me that nobody knows what happened to him. Then, my aunt disappeared. And well everyone said my aunt and I are like twins. We're the same in everything." Foxie said in a small voice.  
"It's like some kind of twisted Edipo thing." Hannah said. "Let me see if I can get this straight. Your cousin, who is an unwanted son, is in love with you and because you said you're not, he is taking every person who gets close to you! Foxie"…_"That is too impersonal after all this evening."_ Hannah thought.  
"If this guy wanted to hurt you, I'm the last person the he would want to catch. I know that he planned this but…..I don't think that I'm one of the main targets. Obviously he wants the people that you love…."

The glass of wine fell from Charlotte's hand and fell to the floor it broke into a thousand pieces.  
"Oh my God! Damn it!" She screamed.  
"What?" Hannah screamed.  
"Why did she lie to me? Jordan lied to me!" Foxie screamed again.  
"Who? What?" Hannah was really lost this time.  
"Do you know where Jordan lives?" Hannah asked as she walked to the door.  
"Yeah, but…."  
"What's wrong?" Hannah asked.  
"Lets go, God damn it!" Foxie wasn't in a mode to giver her answers "That stupid lying bitch!"

-------------------------------------------

Someone was carrying her. _"To where? And who?"_ That was even more important, she barely remembered. She had been at home, sleeping, with…..with whom? Marcus, that is right. _He was carrying her?_ No, she had made it very clear, she didn't want anything. But aside of Marcus, who else could be? It had to be a man, for the way those arms held her….  
Jordan was still trying to fight between staying awake and unconscious, as she started to hear some parts of a conversation between two men.  
"_Yeah, no more than two"_. For some reason, the talking was getting louder. Those two people were obviously not in best terms.  
"Silly people. Fools," a male voice said.  
Her head was giving her too much trouble to think clearly.  
"The Fox is losing her instincts" someone said sarcastically.  
_"Fox?" _She tried to think again, and this time her head hurt even more. Something hit her before, hard and rushed. And if she was hurt, Marcus could be too.  
"I have some roses for you" the voice sang again.  
_"Roses? Roses!" _The panic made Jordan fully awake so quickly that the guy carrying her lost his tight grip around her and dropped her down to the floor. She tried to run, but the fall made her hit her head again. Jordan tried to get up, but at the first movement she felt dizzy and her vision went black. She tried to hold onto something, a strong pair of arms took her again, putting something in her nose…..cyanide gas…  
_"No! No"_ her head started to fall into an unconscious state again. _"No! Please, someone, help me! Marcus, Garrett, Woody! Woody!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't sure why he woke up. He had been dreaming, but he could swear he had heard Jordan's voice, and for some reason her voice was full of panic.  
He looked at the clock on the night stand. 4 am. He still had to wait 5 hours to get out of the hospital. The only thing he wanted was to get back on the case, take the bastard out of the streets and kick him for what he did to him and Camerez. He rolled over the bed to look into the partner room.  
"What the hell?" Woody yelled. Camerez was gone. "Here I am playing the god boy, lying in this bed …" Woody couldn't finish the sentence. A scream coming from outside distracted him. It was just a dream. Jordan, would she be okay? His cell phone started to sound.  
"This is Hoyt" He answered.  
"Is Jordan with you?" A female voice asked desperately.  
"Foxie? No, she is not here," was Woody's confused answer.  
"Damn it!" Foxie swore.  
"What's wrong?"  
Foxie took a deep breath. "I think he has got her and Marcus."  
"Where are you?" Woody asked with urgency.  
"We're going to Jordan's apartment" Foxie replied with equal urgency.  
"Ok, I'll meet you there."  
"No!" Foxie commanded.  
"You are in no position to tell me what to do! None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for you!" Woody yelled.  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but…_"This is not the time" she_ thought, "That is not the point! Go to the morgue. Dr Macy is coming with Dr Townsend."  
"And what I'm going to do there? Huh? Watch the floor?" He still sounded angry.  
"Help the others. We need to find both of them. Woody, I'm begging you," she tried, "as a friend."  
"Okay," he said, obviously still reluctant. "I'll meet you at the morgue. What exactly is it you want us to do?"

----------------------------------

The two women entered the apartment slowly. "We're too late!" Foxie exclaimed. "Damn it!" She hit the door with her fist.  
"Don't!" Hannah pointed. "We need all the evidence we can get. Where are they?" she said impatiently, looking at her watch.  
"Right here." Garret said.  
"It looks very …calm" Nigel said, entering Jordan's apartment "No signs of struggle."  
"Probably we knock them with this" Foxie said taking a light cigarette from the floor.  
"And this" Hannah said from the bedroom, carrying a long piece of an iron tube. "It has got blood stains"  
"He used it to hit them in the head, as it probably wasn't enough with the cyanide gas." Garret said sadly.

Foxie looked over the place. "_Marcus and Jordan, they had nothing to do with this, and he took them both, only to make me pay"._ Hanna was right, all she did was risking other people's life. She was willing to bet that she was about to win a couple of more enemies. The entire morgue, Woody…Oh God! He was really angry at her, because of Jordan. And Marcus? True, he wasn't the best man on earth, but he helped her, tried to understand, give her his support, and now…  
"I'll take it personal", Foxie said, hardening her features. "If he wants to play personal, I'll take it personal!"

--------------------------------------------

"Again? All of them!" Jess asked incredulously.  
"That is the order. "Kade said.  
"Yeah, and we better hurry," Bug commanded.  
"I just want to know **why**" Jess said innocently.  
"Just work – fast." He said, sharpening his voice  
"Okay Boss" Jess said, giving Caroline a puzzled gaze.  
"Let see," Kade started to numerate. "Body number one: Caucasian female. Single stab wound to the side of the neck. Defensive wounds, some cuts to the hands. Bruising around her neck, appearing to be post mortem… anything else?"  
"I'm working on that," Caroline was annoyed. "Can relax a little?"  
"We haven't got the time to be patient," Kade said.  
"That is enough! I want an explanation and I want it now!" Jess yelled, using in her best marine tone.  
"Bug! What do we have?" Woody said, rushing into the autopsy room.  
"We're just getting started," Jess said angrily.  
"What! Jordan's life is at risk and you are wasting time?" Woody was losing his control.  
"Well, that explains a lot" Caroline said quietly to Jess.  
"Why don't you people want to tell us anything? I hate being kept in the dark! " Jess exclaimed.  
"This is not the time for explaining!" Woody was yelling again.  
"That is right," Jess said, taking the control of the situation "Kade help me with the rose body. We're going to have to work faster. Come on!"

**_One hour later…_ ****  
**

"Nothing!" Caroline said desperately.  
"Zero here too." Jess replied.  
"It can't be a prefect crime," Woody said. "Damn!"  
"What?" Nigel said, entering in the room with Doctor Macy.  
"Nothing - that is the trouble" Bug answered.  
"Wait…" Jess said, looking at the screen. "I think I might have something, but there's a wall here…..See?" She said, pointing, "Access file denied."  
"Let me try, love," Nigel took Jess' computer.  
"Save it, I already tried with all the data bases" Jess said miserably.  
"What 'something' is it you've got?" Garret asked.  
"This" She took the hand of the first victim. "Remember that our first victim have defense wounds, he didn't start to use cyanide gas before later on. Well, this sample of blood doesn't belong to her, but we can't trade the DNA - it doesn't exist. I'm trying to look over other data bases; I think that it is our best card." Jess said, thinking hard. "Is time to play high" She took her cell phone and started to run a number. "You too Caroline, use your contacts." Caroline gave Jess a puzzled gaze, before she suddenly got it. She took her own cell phone to make a call.  
"This is Lenient Stanford, may I speak with Coronal Ryan? I'll wait."  
"What are they doing?" Kade asked Nigel and Bug.  
"Playing higher" Jess replied for them. "Hello, Robert? Yes, it's Jess. Listen, I need a favor…..I need to access some kind of secret source, can you help me? I'll wait."  
"Uncle Mark?" Caroline responded to her cell phone "Yeah, I'm fine. Listen …No, nothing has happened to Mom, I need a favor," she left the room to talk with her uncle.  
"What? No, no, I understand, I…thanks anyway" Jess cut the call just as Caroline returned.  
"Jess, you won't believe it", Caroline begun.  
"I know." Jess said seriously "Life is one psycho game."  
"Where did that come from?" Kade asked, too lost to try and think straight.  
"You have something? Anything?" Hannah asked as she entered the room with Foxie.  
"Nope, nothing at all, zero, nil, the great O! We've hit rock bottom." Jess said cynically.  
"Two people are in serious danger and you are making jokes!" Foxie was on the verge of yelling.  
"I wasn't!" Jess gave Fox her strong order voice," It was just a way of answering!" She continued, getting serious every moment as she was stepping closer in Foxie's direction.  
_"God! This is not the time for fights"_ Caroline thought. "_Jess is going to punch her and leave her unconscious at least for a week."_ "Listen Agent Fox, Jess…" she tried.  
"Shut up Caroline! You know just as well as me why I'm angry." She turned to Foxie again. "We received some interesting information making some calls, agent Fox. We found something that can be useful to catch this guy, but it's blocked - under your instructions!" She yelled.  
"What is it you're not telling us?" Woody took Foxie by her arms and started to shake her. "Speak!"  
"Take your hands off of me!" Foxie said angrily, getting away from Woody.  
"Foxie, I think…" Hannah began.  
"I know." She sighed in frustration, but, clearing her throat, she said "You don't need to do that Dr. Stanford. I know who that sample is going to match with: my cousin, Alexander. Don't." She said, avoiding the obvious questions. "We can leave the explanation for later," Foxie said, trying to make them all focus on the other stuff. "It's not relevant at the time, but this is," she extended a paper. " I found it in my car, when we coming here."  
"And what the hell is that?" Jess said, still to angry to be educated with Foxie.  
"A message, a code. We need to know what it means; it's the only way we are going to save them." Foxie said. Garret walked over to Foxie and took the piece of paper. He focused his gaze on Foxie.  
"The only reason of why I'm going to help you, is because he has them. If something happened to Jordan or Marcus, you are going to wish you were never born. You're putting the lives of people in my staff at risk, and this freak who is your cousin is trying to take people we care about away from us - and I'm not going to let that happen. But, believe me; if it hadn't been for them I would do nothing, I don't care a damn thing about your safety or your family. A real serving to the people put his duty over his personal business but that is not your case Agent Fox. Dr. Caroline."  
"Yes?" She responded, not really sure of what expect.  
"Read this." Garret extended the paper to her.

_"Roses, roses under a dream, Roses, roses death can be __  
__Two lion's trapped for life, in a garden of poison and mush __  
__Death would come rush, when 7 little goodness __  
__Found the way of the true, with a hundred different dreams __  
__When the night is full to change her clothes" _

_"Light created life, light created death __  
__Only strong flowers can survive __  
__The Irish Rose is not one of them" _

_"Rush, Rush you may be, losing the time you already has __  
__Fast and slow like a shadow you may be, if some kind of life you want to see" _

_"Roses, roses in a bouquet, Roses, roses on top of a grave __  
__What one do I choose? Which one do you choose? __  
__Waiting is suffocating, wet and sweet" _

_"Roses, roses under a gift, Roses, roses under a girl __  
__With bright eyes she waits, for the one who makes her feel safe __  
__Broken glass is all she sees, a romance smell is all what she breathe" _

_"Fast, fast you must be, the clock is ticking and you are still here __  
__Light is coming, with pain and loss __  
__Hurry! Hurry!...if you don't want to see __  
__Roses, roses on a grave"_

-------------------------------

_"I was waiting for you with Roses in my hand, but you didn't appear and you broke my heart "_  
"Look at the beautiful bed I have for you, dear" a male voice said.  
_"Bed?" _Jordan head still hurt like hell.  
"Isn't it a woman's dream to sleep with a thousand of roses? This gentleman knows how to deal with a lady - a very beautiful one" the voice continued.  
_"Roses"_…she remember something about that….something important, she made an effort to think.  
"Don't worry dear; soon you will not fell anything. You won't feel no pain, no mistakes, no regrets, and no more broken hearts ever again."  
_"What? How is that possible?"_ Jordan thought.  
"Confused?" he laughed. "I think that I read you well. Like me, many people in your life has been lying to you, hurt you, and you are sick of it. It is not safe, yes, you are right, it is not safe to be in love".  
_"Sure, it is not safe" _Jordan thought _"but…I broke that promise" __  
__"You don't look too sure" he laughed again. "Don't worry, God will mak_e you wiser. Pity you'll never be able to share that wisdom with anyone…no men…poor young men. I feel sorry for him, you never gave him a chance, a real chance, just like she never gave me."  
_"A chance? To whom? To Woody?" _Her head was getting clearer, but it still ached.  
"Leave her alone, you sick bastard!" A male voice yelled, and it was very familiar to her.  
"You shouldn't use that kind of language in front of a lady, Marcus"  
_"Marcus?" _.Jordan started to see frames of memories. It was night…a smell….and she remembered …the panic rose in her heart again. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything.  
"No, no little missy, not this time. See?" He pointed at the wrapping around Jordan's hands and legs. "I took some precautions this time. "Here, surrounded by a thousand roses," he said, letting her lie in the strange flower bed,"you are going to die," he whispered into her ear with a sadism voice.  
_"No, I don't want to die, please! Marcus, do something! Woody! Woody!" _Tears started to fall from her eyes.  
"Shhh…Don't cry, my little sweet girl," he said, wiping her tears. "There is nothing to be afraid of. You are not going to feel anything, it will be like a sweet, slow dream" he stroked her hair, "only this dream is what you might call ….lethal".  
Jordan was completely paralyzed, unable move, speak, scream…All she could do was look at him. Suddenly she realized where she was. Like a sick nightmare, like an old déjà vu, she was in a coffin. All the panic from her old experience with the Digger case returned to her like some kind of twisted joke.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to close it. After all, this place is like a sarcophagus, the entire place is your mausoleum" he said with an evil grin. "Soon the air will start to be contaminated, you will start to lose your conscious. Don't despair dear, you still have a couple of hours," he said with a mischievously expression on his face. "I let some clue to your friends. If they are smart, they will find you in time, but…," he laughed again, loud and evil, "if I were you, I wouldn't keep my hopes up" He stroked her head. Jordan wanted to scream, and to her horror he kissed her. "Goodbye, dear Charlotte."  
_"I'm not Charlotte" _Jordan screamed inside her head _"I'm not Charlotte! Please…..don't leave me... Don't!"_  
But he was gone, and so was Marcus. She was laying there, tears running down her cheeks. _"Dear God! Please help me, please let them find me, let him find me"_ as the air turned hotter by the minute, Jordan was loosing her conscience again. _"I wish I could see him one last time…"_and with this last thought, she fell into a deep, slow and silent sleep, praying that this dream wasn't going to last forever.


	12. Broken Pieces

**I THINK this is Andrea's – she posted it but you can never be sure. LOL.**

**Chapter 12: Broken Pieces **

_"Roses, roses under a dream, Roses, roses death can be __  
__Two lion's trapped for life, in a garden of poison and mush __  
__Death would come rush, when 7 little goodness __  
__Found the way of the truth, with a hundred different dreams __  
__When the night is full to change her clothes" ___

_"Light created life, light created death __  
__Only strong flowers can survive __  
__The Irish Rose is not one of them" ___

_"Rush, Rush you may be, losing the time you already have __  
__Fast and slow like a shadow you may be, if some kind of life you want to see" ___

_"Roses, roses in a bouquet, Roses, roses on top of a grave __  
__Which one do I choose? Which one do you choose? __  
__Waiting is suffocating, wet and sweet" ___

_"Roses, roses under a gift, Roses, roses under a girl __  
__With bright eyes she waits, for the one who makes her feel safe __  
__Broken glass is all she sees, a romance smell is all what she breathes" ___

_"Fast, fast you must be, the clock is ticking and you still are here __  
__Light is coming, with pain and loss __  
__Hurry! Hurry, if you don't want to see __  
__Roses, roses on a grave" _

"Stop repeating that!" Jess exploded, throwing the papers she was writing on. "I lose it every time you start!"  
"Gee! Relax Jess." Caroline said, "but she is right Kade - no offence."   
"Okay, I'm sorry" she replied miserably." It's just …I really want to help!"  
"Does someone get anything?" Hannah asked.  
"Well, so far my main discovery is that he likes roses," Jess said sarcastically.  
"I think we need to organize this," Hannah said with a superior air. " I mean, Doctor Macy is there with Foxie," she pointed to the office door with a sad expression on her face. "God knows what the hell he is telling her."  
"What do you suggest?" Bug asked.  
"We haven't gotten anywhere so far, and we've wasted like," she looked at her watch, "almost an hour."  
"Okay I get it," Bug said. He picked up a pen and walked over to the board. "Now, who wants to start?" All he got was a complete silence."Come on people, no one is going to laugh at your conclusions."  
"Okay…I think that the roses are literal," Caroline pointed. "He talks about the flower, his natural attributes. So that means, we need to search for gardens, botanicals, conservatories, parks...not really "cut" the search, right?" she said with a gloomy grin.  
"Roses are delicates plants" Jess said seriously. "I mean, people who have Vineyards use roses to detect plagues. Roses are the first to die if it appears a plague. So if the weather is not appropriate you must have some place to…"  
"So then we can let out the parks and normal gardens" Caroline said "It is still too much."  
"What kind of roses do we have to search for?" Hannah asked.  
"We are still waiting for the confirmation from the balsamic," Caroline replied," we never found a rose"  
"Actually, I have it, love," Nigel said, entering the room with Woody. "Ecuadorian Roses."  
"Phew, those are expensive!" Jess stated.  
"Sure they are, love. The Ecuadorian rose is one of the most beautiful in the entire world, and also the most expensive. It's only imported to a few places, unless you bring the seeds illegal, that is."  
"So our killer either has a lot of money, or he has been to Ecuador." Kade said thoughtfully.  
"Something like that. Great work, Nige, now we can cut the search to Botanic gardens and people who have private conservatories," Jess said. "Kade… read that damn message again."  
Kade nodded and repeated the message for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
_"Two lions trapped for life, in a garden of poison and mush_…hmmm," Hannah said after meditating for a second. "I'm pretty sure that the two lions are Camerez and Jordan, but it's the second line that's interesting. _'Poison and mush'_… that reminds me of Rose Red."  
"The house possessed by spirits?" Nigel asked incredulously.  
"Yeah, the garden of the house, actually. You see, houses like that often had botanic gardens, and as the time passed they became _'gardens of poison and mush'." _  
"That makes sense," Woody replied.  
"7, little, light, night, rush…clothes, goodness, change," Jess started to repeat.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Caroline asked her friend, looking at her like she was loosing her mind.  
"Shh," Nigel made a movement with his hand, telling her to let Jess think.   
"I think I get this one," she said with a grin of satisfaction, "'7' is seven."  
"Oh, you think?" Caroline said sarcastically.  
"Funny," Jess snapped. "I mean literally it represents the number, not a symbolism. _'Found the way of the truth… When the night is full to change her clothes' _right?"  
"I cannot believe you memorized that!" Kade said, astonished.  
"So," Jess continued, "if the night has to find its way of the truth to change her clothes, what obvious thing has to pass?"  
"Morning?" Woody said unsurely.  
"Exactly! 7 in the morning. I think that is our deadline. After that…" She didn't have to say the rest.  
"But it is 4 AM!" Woody yelled. "That gives us only three hours to find them!"  
"We know that, Woody. Try to think, for Christ's sake!" Nigel replied.  
"If that's true, the third paragraph talks about the… Irish Rose?" Kade said.  
"Jordan…" Woody said. "The Irish Rose must be Jordan, because of the name and last name. I'm thinking!"  
"Okay, we have..." Bug said, starting to connect the facts on the slate, "Botanic gardens, old houses, at least for the XIX, Ecuadorian roses…there's something missing."  
"A conservatory!" Kade screamed.  
"Come again?" Woody was the one who asked her, but they all gave her shocked looks.  
"Yeah _'suffocating and wet'_. You ever been in one of those?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "When I was little I got trapped inside one. Believe me, the worst is the air…no air, actually." 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Breathe. Slowly, it was becoming in the worst thing she could do. With each air whiff, Jordan felt the pollen of the roses, unhurriedly beginning to fill her lungs, making breathing more painful every time. The atmosphere was heavier every time. The air, rarefied, non single by the roses, but also by the heat that is accumulated during the day in the conservatories, caused her to lose conscience continuously. 

_"How ironically."_ Jordan thought _"Once I read a legend that somebody died inhaling pollen of the flowers, but I never thought that it truly can happen."_ A grin of bitterness appeared on her face _"Well bye, bye to my flowers-don't-kill-you-theory" _

Jordan began to lose herself in her thoughts, unconscious of which its body began to cool off quickly. She shivered a little, and tried to move her legs. _"That definitely isn't good" _she said when the legs didn't react. As a matter of fact, she couldn't even feel them. _"Oh my God! I can't move it!" _  
The panic returned to seize her heart. If the situation continued, in a moment all the functions of her body would become paralyzed. There was no doubt that the pollen was turning lethal, slowly but indeed.   
Jordan returned to fall into a state of semi- conscience, hovering somewhere between realm of consciousness and unconsciousness.  
In her nightmares, the memories were mixed. Digger, the coffin, the roses, and the air that returned dense every time, until se completely lost the notion of what was true and what wasn't. How ever, in the recondite part of her head, she had a prudent thought that helped her as an anchor in her desperation. The strange certainty that, he would be looking for her, only his desire to that, it did not take much, because she didn't know how longer she could resist it. Hours, minutes..._"He will find me."_ It was getting harder to breathe again. _"I'll do my best here, just hurry, please." _Then her conscience went to a black, deep hole of shadows.

---------------------------- 

"26! 26 Places!" Nigel said miserably.  
"Is 5:45 am!" Woody yelled. "Come on! We need to think fast."  
"I don't think I have more brain for that, my neurons can't do synapses anymore," Caroline said stroking her head. "I'm having a headache!"  
"Take a Prozac!" Woody snarled.  
"Prozac are not for that," Jess whispered, giving Caroline some pills, the right ones.  
"Oh, men!" Kade said. "Things were going pretty well, and now we are stuck."  
"I'm guessing that was the point. This guy wants to drive us insane," Hannah said frustrated, walking back and forth. "It has to be something else here" She stopped by the slate.  
"Got it!" Nigel exclaimed.  
"What? What!" Woody asked.  
"The results from the victim's shoes," Nigel replied.  
"Which one?" Kade said.  
"Does it matter?" Woody snapped at Kade. "Tell us Nigel!"  
"Don't rush this, we can't afford to screw up," Bug said calmly, starting to read Nigel's report. "There are seeds, grass and soil on the victim shoes."  
"And we're already tracing them," Nigel tried to give Woody some comfort.  
"How long will it take?" Foxie said, entering the room with Dr. Macy.   
"At least an hour, I think, be-because they are un-unusual things". Nigel stammered a little.  
"Move." She took Nigel's place in front of the screen "No, no, no," Foxie was erasing most of the criteria from the search.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jess wanted to know.  
"Making it easier. I know this guy. He will only want things that remind him of me".  
"Like?" Caroline asked, still not 100 convinced  
"These places belong to good families. We have to search for people with family troubles, because my aunt Leah, she…well" Foxie's voice faded.  
"If you're going to help, start with the truth." Garret said immediately.  
"I just…" Foxie said angrily, this wasn't easy for her. "My aunt was raped and got pregnant."  
"What?" Woody was shocked.  
"It's like an old, dirty secret in my family, Woody," she looked at him briefly before returning to the story. "My aunt Leah gave the kid up for adoption. After that, she never really knew what happened with him, until…until my father told us that…Alexander had good parents, who were killed by his biological father."  
"What?" Everyone screamed, except for Hannah and Garret.  
_"And I thought that I'd already heard the worst part of this story"_ Hannah thought to herself.  
"There. That should help". Foxie finally said, done with 'cutting' the list.  
"Okay, keep your fingers crossed, people" Nigel said.

All drowned a sigh, hoping, wishing; praying that they would finally find something down the track that would lead directly to them, hopefully in time to save them from that crazy bastard.  
As time that passed, it seemed to be eternal. And the time was precious. The dawn was close and with that light, it would only bring death. And then …

"Two places," Garret announced.  
"Go!" Jess said with authority in her voice.  
"What? We still don't know which one," Foxie argued.  
"She is right," Garret replied, a bit surprised by his own statement. He was still furious with the detective. "The last thing I want is that Marcus and Jordan die!"  
"We will guide you from here" Jess said, trying to convince them. "We talk over the radios. It's 6:00 am, now go!"  
"Use channel four" Nigel yelled after them. "Go with them Doctor M, Jordan needs you."  
"Okay".   
Garret, Hannah, Woody, Kade and Foxie ran madly for the cars.  
"I'll go with Kade," Hannah said,"keep the channel availed" They both got into the car and drove of.  
"I'll drive," Foxie said.  
"No way. I'll drive" Woody said. "And don't even think of arguing with me".  
"Get in the car you two, NOW!" Garret commanded. "I'll drive. You two would probably have gotten us all killed".

---------------- 

"Detective Cœurvay?"  
"Right here." Kade took Jess' call.  
"The place is right to the North," Jess said. "Down 5th Avenue. It's a botanic garden, built in XIX, was only made for roses, her owner gave to the city like 10 years ago, but it was too expensive to keep, so they sold it to some rich guy."  
"Who is the guy?" Hannah wondered.  
"I'll have the ID confirmation in 5 minute." Jess said. "Come on, Caroline!" Kade could hear her yell on the other side.  
"I'm working as fast as I can" was the annoyed reply.  
"Will you people stop to arguing!" Hannah commanded. "Now where?"   
"There! Make a turn at the next corner" Kade said, pointing down the street.

-------------------------------------- 

"Second place is in the East", Nigel said. "Old House, according to the records no one lives there anymore. A man is hired to maintain the property, but that's all."  
"What else?" Foxie asked.  
"Well," Nigel began, "the house was made in XIX. It took like 5 years finish it and it was made for a magnate of petroleum as a wedding gift to his wife."  
"What was her name?" Woody said, shaking his head.  
"Why?" Foxie said.  
"Just tell us Nigel," Garret exclaimed.  
"Bug! Read the file," Nigel said at the other side, before repeating what Bug was saying. "Sir Roberts Ridgeway, magnate of petroleum. In 1919 he gives the order to start the constructions of the house as a wedding gift for his fiancée, Miss L. Montgomery Reynolds".   
"What does L stand for?" Woody asked.  
"L? L is …Leah," Nigel answered. "Why?" Woody and Foxie shared a look.  
"That is my auntie's name! That is the place!" Foxie screamed. "Tell the others!"  
"Call an ambulance!" Woody yelled desperately.  
"I need an ambulance, in…" Foxie made the request.  
"Get out of the way!" Woody yelled to the car. _"Hang on Jordan, just hang on there, I'm coming for you_" he said through clenched teeth. He had to find her.

------------------------------ 

_"I can't hold anymore, I can't support it... I suppose that this. Is the end...I'm sorry for been weak now….when I shouldn't"_…Jordan play softly. Tears began to furrow their face, before their eyes were closed slow…but definitively… Suddenly a rush of fresh air touches her face…but simply, it was just the air of the morning, entering by the little spaces that the conservatory have broken, likes frayed from a false hope, from a false illusion, a dream of which she never be part.

-------------------------------------- 

"There!" Foxie pointed. The three of them literally jumped from the car to the house.  
"Woody, we need to check if…" Foxie warned, but it was like talking to the air, he was already inside. "Oh damn it!"  
"This pace is huge and we are wasting time!" Garret yelled. "I'll go left, you go right Woody. Agent Fox, check the rest of the house just in case. If anyone of you find anything, just scream, call, whatever. Now move!"

Immediately, the three separated, initiating a frenetic search in each place. They knew that the time was precious and that a false step could mean the difference between life and death. Their feelings were united in this only objective, obtaining what had challenged them, taking invaluable peoples, as if they were simple marionettes with which to play, despising the life like a simple rag that has been thrown to the forgetfulness.  
Suddenly Foxie and Garret hear a scream coming from the back yard.

"I found it! Jordan! Jordan where are you? Doctor Macy, Foxie!" Woody yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Woody where are you?" Foxie asked, running for the stairs to get to garden of the house.  
"Right here, behind the pines!" He responded. "I found the conservatory!"

It was a solid construction, which clearly showed how much time had passed, but in contrast of the outside part, which was very bad taken care of, the interior looked as if someone had been taking care of the plants recently. Roses, piles of roses. The three watched at the same time with horror and tried to enter quickly, but no such luck. The door was blocked.  
"Step aside!" Woody took a step back.  
"You're not going to kick in that door!" Foxie warned. "It must be 100 iron! The only thing you'll achieve with that is a broken leg!" Foxie pointed exasperated.  
"Then what?" Woody said desperately. Without answering, Foxie reached for her gun and shot to the door.  
"That," she said. "Let's get inside." She grabbed Woody as he reached for the door. "Be very careful."

The both entered the place, and immediately they felt the awful air. No one could breathe there, no one. Then a light caught their attention. In the middle of the place stood a small coffin, surrounded by candles and roses. It was almost completely closed, except for a small opening. A horrible panic was locked in Woody's heart and, without considering anything, he ran towards the place closely followed by Foxie. His hands forced the coffin open and then…   
"Jordan!" He screamed, lifting her upper body out of the coffin. She didn't response. Her face was so pale and her body cold. Woody took her hand. They were cold as ice, and did not respond to his touch. He swallowed hard, she couldn't be …  
Woody lifted her completely away from the coffin, running out as fast as he could without losing the gentle grip he had around her. The minute they were outside, feeling the fresh morning air, he laid her down on the ground.  
Foxie sat down next to Jordan. The regret she felt was awful. The guilt she felt was unspeakable. Taking Jordan's hand, she reached to find…   
"Come Jor! Please wake up" Woody pleaded. "She can't…" his voice faded.  
"She is not dead, she is not dead...I got pulse!" Foxie started screaming.  
"Jordan!" Garret said, being the last to get in the conservatory. He was breathing heavily after running from the other side of the garden "Let me"  
"Where is that ambulance?" Foxie said desperately.  
"Her lungs are contaminated!" Garret said with urgency. "She can crush. Hang on Jordan!"  
"Come on sweetheart!" Woody whispered to Jordan "You can't go…don't even think it!"  
"We need to get her warm" Garret said,"her temperature way too down, on 93, we can't let down more."  
"Here" Foxie said "Take my coat," she gently put the clothes over Jordan with a complete worried expression on her face. "What the hell is happening with that damn ambulance? I'll go and look after them, maybe they got lost…" With that she ran to the front of the house.  
"Woody!" Garret yelled. "Hold her" and placing to Jordan carefully in Woody's arms, he stood quickly up from the ground. " I need to find something to try and clean the lungs!"

Woody remained single by moments, maintaining strongly that woman into his arms, that petite brunette, who meant everything to him. His friend, his partner, his love. The enormous relief of knowing that she was alive had been replaced by the terrible fear of losing her for always. In his arms, see, it died there...  
"Jordan," he said, almost in a whisper, "you are stronger than this, you cannot die, I" his voice broke. "I can't loose you Jordan, not like this. I'm not letting you out of my life this easily. Please don't leave me," He bent down and whispered something in her ear before wiping a tear away from his eyes, "please don't…"  
The sound of the sirens distracted him as the aid finally arrived...but 

--------------------------------------- 

Foxie squeezed her own hands constantly, the anxiety was consumption her alive, if it is truth, they had managed to find her, but on time? That horrible incognito was in her heart; make it towards being hopeless more and more. What's an excuse could possible she give? To say something to him, to all those that were seated in the contiguous area, waiting, praying, wishing for everything came out well...  
"Hey" a familiar voice said behind her "I think you need this"…It was Woody  
"Oh!" she said taking the coffee the he was offering to her..."You shouldn't!" Foxie said embarrassing…."Woody…I…"   
"Don't"   
"No" she said firmly "I have to...I'm so sorry I never wanted for this happened"…..Foxie have some tears in her eyes "I swore the last thing I ever want was putting them in danger"…she looks into Woody's tired and worried eyes "I know that she is special to you…I"  
"It's okay now….and the Doctor said the she would be okay…we bring her just in time. I'm sorry to be so tough with you"…  
"I'll deserve it…I'm glad the she is okay but Marcus is still…"   
Woody enveloped Foxie into his arms, maintaining it comforted it. It is certain that Jordan was on the edge of death due to her decisions, but in all certainty, he could understand its fears and somehow to help it. Foxie felt an infinite gratitude towards Woody, in spite of her bad decisions; at least she could count on his support. 

"Detective Hoyt?"  
"Yes?" He answers tuning back to see who was. Jordan's nurse.  
"Doctor Martinson, said the she wants to see you"  
"Me? Why me?" he give her a puzzle look  
"You go…I'll stay with her" Hannah said walking to them  
"Uh…okay" Woody said, he really doesn't want to let Foxie alone. Hannah winks an eye to him, he understood. "Where is the Doctor?"  
"Fallow me" the nurse said, leaving Foxie with Hannah.  
"How are you?" Hannah asks softly  
"I feel awful"…Foxie said sincerely "Look what I did, you were right an all what you tell my….I just"  
"Is done, put it in the past, move on" Hannah said putting a hand in Foxie's back  
"I never thought the I would be taking to you like this" Foxie said with a incredulously look  
"Well strange circumstances, make strange bows" Hannah smiling back   
"Anything about Marcus?"  
"Nothing yet" Hannah said in a whisper "I'm sorry…Jess, Caroline and Mahesh are there, they would tell us if they find something"  
"Look what he did to Jordan, I'm scared Hannah"  
"You don't have the fault your cousin evolved to passion and now to obsession, He is the one with troubles! Hannah said with a comic grin  
"Funny!" Foxie replies, but she doesn't look piss. 

------------------------------ 

"Hey" a young woman shaking Woody's hand "I'm Doctor Martinson, Natalie, you must be Woody" she said with a smiling grin in her face. "Miss Cavanaugh is just doing fine, her pulse is still a down because her blood pressure is still low, but her temperature is backing to normal so is nothing to worried about it. Her lungs…well it seems they don't are really damages, but we really don't now that until…"  
"Excuse me …but…Why are you saying this to me to my, Doctor?" Woody was complete surprised.  
"Well…even the she was unconscious, she was calling you, several times…so I just assume you two were related, and when I ask for you no one seems to be shock so…" the doctor replies "Did I assume wrong?"   
"No…well...yes…but" Woody stammered trying to say something "Can I see her?"  
"She's asleep right now, but I don't see why not." Doctor Martinson responds "I'll talk with the others; the nurse would take to her"   
The Doctor walks outside of her office and calls the nurse, which began to walk down the hall and motioned for Woody to follow. He was led to a small room …and Jordan was lying in a bed. There was a monitor on her controlling everything. Woody swallowed hard she looks so small in the bed…and still to pale…and it have a tube…he feels chills in his spine.  
"Something is wrong?" the nurse asks when catch Woody's gaze.  
"The doctor said it wasn't anything wrong with his lungs so…" he pointed to the tub.  
"Oh!" the nurse seems to be a little shocking for the question..."well after pass surrounded by the pollen …it was necessary...but now her breathing is fine, Doctor Martinson, probably would be here soon to take her off" she smiling try to comfort him " She is fine boy, we have a strong little missy here"  
"Yes, she is" Woody said with a sweetie's voice.  
"Well better I let you with her" she wink an eye of him smiling mischievously "I'm going to bring the Doctor" and she leaves the room.  
"Hey girl" he whispers softly "You just doing great…you are strong woman" he said stroking her head and touching her cheeks. He grabbed her hand, they still were cold, but the warming was returning to her. He leaned over her and kissed her softly, trying not to wake her.  
"And you say, you two weren't related" Dr. Martinson said entering in Jordan's room. Woody just opens his mouth at the same time his face was going red. The doctor smile to him and said "I'm going to take the tube off on her now"  
"Okay, I'll wait out side" He said walking to the door. He waits until the doctor said the he can return to Jordan's side. 

----------------------- 

"Look" Foxie pointed to a men who was standing in the receptionist, with a bouquet of roses  
"Is…" Hannah start  
"No is not him, but sure is related" Foxie say stand up and walking to the men "Excuse me" She show her FBI badge…"for who those are?"  
"Oh…well" the young men start to stammer…"for Miss Jordan Cavanaugh…"   
"Who tell you to send these roses?" Foxie took the guy by the shirt.   
"Foxie" Hannah warned  
"I don't know" he starts to scream "I'm just the deliverer, Charles from "Charlotte's flowers dream" florist." Foxie let go the boy for the shocking.  
"Give me that…." Hannah took the bouquet and extracted the note.   
"Second message" Garret said, who get close to the woman's when he saw Foxie reaction.  
"My God!" Kade scream  
"Back to the morgue" Garret command ..."Now, Lily stays here and tells Woody what happened……stay with Jordan."  
"Sure" Lily says….and watch how all they run for the elevators. 

---------------------------- 

"Come in"…Woody stand up and walk into the room again "She is doing fine, probably she would awake soon, we are going to let her here a lest for two days"  
"That fine" Woody said relieve the Jordan could not leave the hospital and return to the case, although she didn't like the idea.  
"Call the nurse if you need anything" Doctor said walking t the door.   
"I'll do…thanks for everything". For any answer she doctor just smile him and leaving the room. Woody lay again by Jordan side and takes her hand.  
"Woody?" she opened her eyes, trying to focus. His face swam before her eyes. "Woody?"  
"Hey, I'm right here"  
"My throat ..." she said putting her hand in his neck with a painful expression  
"Shhh, don't talk, you were having a tub there like 10 minutes ago" he said trying to comfort her. She gives an _"I don't remember" _look  
"Is okay, just rest" He said stroking her hair "You give to us a little scare time, everyone's are worried for you, I think the Foxie was yelled for all"  
She smiling at the comment _"Is not her fault, I shouldn't lie about Marcus to her"_ she thought _"Marcus!" _she remember "Ma…"  
"I know"…Woody said desolately "We still have nothing on that Jo, I'm sorry, but Bug and the new girls are working on, those girls are fantastic's Jordan …I don't think the Garret would let them go" he says with a grin "And…"  
"You are awake!"...Lily said entering in the room and running on Jordan bed to hug her "Oh Jordan you worried to us so much!"   
"I'm fine…I just…" Jordan voice faded.  
"You have to rest"…Lily said gently but her face change suddenly "Oh Woody! They have a second message!"  
"What!" he yelled  
"Yeah it comes with a Roses bouquet for Jordan, Garret and the others already back to the morgue. Well Garret just order to my stay with Jordan" Lily replies  
"Yeah she can't..." Woody couldn't stand up from the chair…Jordan squeeze his hand. He gives a puzzle look to her.  
"Don't…" she whispered giving to him a scared look  
"I'm going to buy a coffee, you want one Woody? Lily said fastest, she knows the she have to get out there.  
"Sure" Woody said. Lily nod and leave the room.  
"What wrong?" he asks when they were alone again  
"I…just don't…" she starts  
"Lily is going to be here Jor" he said softly  
"Is not the same…" she replies with a whisper  
"But I have to…" he starts to argue  
"Please"…she played and makes it an effort to finish the sentence…"Just…until I falls sleep, please"  
"Sure…" he said surrender by her plays.  
But she couldn't sleep, she tried, but all the memories were backing to her head, the air, the words, the fear mixed with her olds Diggers memories…suddenly it became in horrible nightmares. He was there closing her coffin, saying the she would die…the she never…   
"No!..." Jordan tried to get up for the bed  
"Hey, hey"…Woody said taking her and putting back on the pillows "It was just a dream, Jordan" …He said taking her hands. She hangs strongly to him, embracing it, putting her head against his chest, shaking at the memory of his nightmares. Woody felt as all her body shivered and attracted it towards to him as close he could, try to drive away her fears.  
"Please …don't…" she said with wet eyes  
"Okay you win" He said smiling.  
"Stay here…" She pointed to her bed…he was sitting there now, but for all the evening he was in the chair next to her bed.  
He smiled to her and placed in the bed, putting one arm over her head and the other in her waist. Jordan hand was clutching the front of his shirt as tightly as she could. He rests his head against her to plant a soft kiss, and suddenly he was losing in a deep sleep to.   
Lily returns to Jordan's room with the coffees, thinking the may be Woody wasn't there anymore. She open the door just a little to see if…she smile at the picture of those two together "Well" she said cheery to herself…"I guess the Woody wouldn't return to the case…yet"

--------------------------------------- 

_"Roses, roses still I can see, roses, roses still below to me __  
__Two lion's trapped for life, one is in the other is out __  
__One you already have, the other is going to died" ___

_"Roses, roses, they'll still be mine __  
__The fatal kiss is the bite of the poison plant __  
__Like a déjà vu, the lion shall fall, waiting for the fatal kiss __  
__Of the one who was never meant to love him. __  
__The one he was meant to hurt the head" ___

_"The fatal kiss will seal my own; a rose still belongs to me, __  
__Kisses, kisses, the passion will grow __  
__Slowly the bewitched lion will stay forever __  
__Waiting for the passion to find its way to his heart" ___

_"Fast, fast you must be, they are hungry and one lethal is __  
__Her lips are waiting to touch the desperate rose. __  
__Hurry! Hurry!...if you don't want to see __  
__Roses, roses on a grave" _

------------------------------------------------------- 

The place was dark; it seemed to be the deepest hole in the earth. Cold, wet and silence, an incredible silence, you can even swore, you can hear trees and plants growing.  
_"Stupid fools"_ he thought "They think we're in two places...I knew they would never check for the other one, when the found the Leah name...haha...see?" he looked at the men behind him...   
"I'm smarter than them...And here we are Marcus...certainly you are going too die. It seems I underestimate the talent of those two girls that I decided to bring to the case. Some things are not what you thought...that French detective surprises me as well...she looks son tiny and sweet...exactly like a poisonous flower" He laugh " You don't understand?...well you see…most of the flowers there are poison are very beautiful and looks so innocents….but...they aren't. But now, it's just you and me...nobody else...Oh, I can give you one happiness...the Irish rose is safe...so a least that precious little missy is going to stay alive...after all, it's not like I care, she wasn't part of my plans..."   
"Foxie"...Marcus said  
"Yeah, always her...I could kill the young Detective from Wisconsin, you know...but I think" he said with an evil grin..."the Foxie would cry more over you than him"  
"What the..." Marcus start to reply  
"Don't be so modest men" he gives to Marcus a sarcastic expression..."You think…I don't know what is going on between you two?...please don't think you can fool me..."  
"Foxie and I we don't have a" Marcus start but…Alex cut him off   
"Relationship…I know, so then is just friend advantages?...casual sex…nothing more…" Alex said with an evil grin "But I still have something especial saved just for her...nothing will ever compare with the kind of death I want for her...Such shame that you are not going to be here to see it or try to save her" ...he laugh, enchanted with his own conclusion. "I don't know how long is going to take them…but since the I sent a second message...I'm very sure they're not going to think about the first again...for a while..."

Marcus heard Alex calling something...A strange sound in the floor make his skin shiver, something was moving there, slow, silence….  
"Hey little missy...you have work to do...make my self proud of you and do exactly want I tell you to do...she is a very good student Marcus...she learn very well...how to kill her victim...isn't gorgeous?"

Marcus couldn't help wondering who was the one helping Alexander. _"One of their own? Now that's betray!"_ Even when his mind raced trying to find someone to blame, he couldn't. He trusted those people and he knew he could trust them. So, who the hell was...  
Something cold, very cold was in his legs, and that thing was moving….Marcus feel the panic rise in his heart. He has his eyes blinded with some black piece. But what he couldn't see, he could feel.

"So shame you can't see it. She is so beautiful, just like her partners here, but she is the only who is…Lethal. You know Marcus...Charlotte...hate snakes. So I don't think the she comes to rescue you"...he laughs…" Is very traumatic see how your best friend died, because a snake "bitten' her, at the eight years old."

Marcus froze. He was locked up in a room waiting for death with snakes. The detective couldn't tell how many were there, but he could tell the room was full of them. "Shit!" Marcus felt a snake moving. And another and another and another…Immediately he remembered a conversation with Foxie.

_Flashback __  
__They were still lying down for no good reason. Foxie adjusted the pillow under her head as Marcus put his arms around her waist. Even though none of them would admit, they enjoyed the closeness of their bodies. __  
__"So..." he sighed. __  
__"So." she said sarcastically. __  
__"Since we've already talked about our favorite things, what are the least favorites?" __  
__Marcus asked for the lack of a better subject. __  
__"I absolutely hate snakes." Foxie answered. "When I was a kid, my friend was bitten by one and she passed away." __  
__"I'm sorry." Marcus tried to smile. __  
__"It was a long time ago." Foxie shook her head telling him it was ok "Your partner has been asking around." she changed the subject. __  
__"About what?" Marcus raised an eyebrow curious. __  
__"Detective Scott believes there's "something" going on between us." __  
__"'Something' is a good definition." Marcus gave it some thought "Especially because it doesn't define much." __  
__"Good point." Foxie agreed with a chuckle. __  
_

----------------------------------------- 

Foxie was trapped in her own memories…How his feeling start to betray her own decision of not going for relationship…She tried to let her go that thinking's…looking for the window….The sun was arising, a new day was coming…..hundreds of lives were getting ready for a common day, get to work, pass the day and come back to home. She looks tired and worried, so worried, more then what she really want to be.

"But….that men….it was suffering, God knows what"….and if she knows Alex well, she can swore, it would be worst for Marcus, on what happened to Jordan. After all Alex knows, she can bet for that, the she and Marcus we're "more" than just two co-workers.  
"Is my fault" Foxie thought miserably "I should never have had "something" with him. I just putting him in danger." A few tears started down her cheeks, a silence warning of what her heart was saying, but what her mind refuses to believe. "How long could it be?"….she thought…"How much we have to wait for….something". She needs fresh air, soon, be behind those walls make her fells so lost.

Foxie watch the city from the ceiling of the morgue's building . A city the she start to hate, it was like a sick nightmare that falls you over and over, and repeat the same patron all the time, to where ever you go. A single bird starts to sing, for what to her ears sound like a sad song, a goodbye hymn. The panic full's her heart; take away any hope the she can have in the deepest places of her soul.  
The bird sings again…low and slow….and then suddenly….falls to the floor. Foxie walks to the bird and look to them…Her cold hands taken and slowly her fingers touching the bird's wings.  
"Now you can't ever go to fly…again…like me" she whispers "A bird can have wings, but if nobody gives to you…when you can get it one's?" her tears start to falls more frequently over the bird body. "So this is a goodbye….a Goodbye forever" she hides his head between his legs. The fresh morning, was interrupted by her lakes and painful sobs.


	13. Time Is Precious

**This is Celine's chap. And I don't think I'll ever forgive her for what she has done to my dear Marcus. **

**Chapter 13: Time Is Precious**

"He'll fly again." Foxie moved her head, surprised. She didn't hear anyone coming.  
"Hannah…" She had been afraid that someone would have seen her in a so vulnerable moment but she was somehow reassured it was Hannah because she knew the French woman wouldn't take advantage of it.  
"And he'll sing again, happier songs. He's just frozen and thinks it's the end, but there will be better days. The block of ice that stops him will melt. Just like your heart. But your ice already started to melt." She took the bird hand put a hand on Foxie's shoulder. "Come inside, it's cold here. Besides we have to find Marcus and we need every help possible."  
Foxie dried her tears and looked at Hannah, hesitating.  
"Don't worry," the detective tried to reassure Foxie, "I'm still on oath, no one will know." She raised her hand, the one that was free and added, "on the head of the dearest person I know."  
The other woman dried her tears once again and followed Hannah inside. 

-------------- 

Marcus couldn't do anything but wait. Moving had become too dangerous since he could unintentionally meet that famous lethal snake. He'd better not quicken things so the other would have more time to find him. Foxie… He highly doubted Alex said he was with snakes so he hoped she wouldn't be paralyzed by fear and could find him, even if she can't get him out of here, she could lead others to him. He trusted her, he knew she wouldn't abandon him, she would never give up and she never did. Maybe he if didn't move the snakes would forget him… at least he wished they would. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt something cold and a bit sticky on his leg. He instinctively moved and he regretted it immediately as he understood what it was. A snake went inside his pants and was slowly slipping along his leg. He tried to hold his disgust while someone else was trying to hold his laugh but didn't success.  
"Ahahahaha, No, no Marcus, don't do blunt movements, you would only precipitate the show and it's too early, I didn't have enough fun yet. But don't worry, if you don't excite her she won't bite you until she's hungry. And as I wanted to give you a few more hours, I fed her before." He let an evil laugh out. "Anyway, I have still some things to prepare so I'll let you privately with your new friends. But I put a movie camera so I won't miss anything. Have fun." That said, he left the room, laughing.

-------------- 

Garret paced up and down. This case was driving him insane. First Jordan and then Marcus. He couldn't afford to loose them, nor anyone else in this morgue. They were his friends, his family, he needed them by his side. Thank God Jordan was safe now and he was glad Woody had stayed with her. He would keep an eye on her and prevent her from doing stupid things that could aggravate her health. But Marcus… he was still in the hands of that psycho and Garret would give anything to have him back, in one piece. Before he entered the room where his staff was actively working, he took a moment for himself, to make his anguish disappear from his face. He had to be strong to lead his team, to motivate them and find Marcus with them. Then he pushed the door.

-------------- 

Jordan slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was and what had happened. Woody was with her now. His presence reassured her but she wondered how Marcus was. She felt a bit guilty staying here and doing nothing while he might need help. She wanted to rescue him but at the same time she wanted to stay in Woody's arm and let his warmth wrap her up. She made mentally the math; Marcus could need her now and Woody will still be here later. She made a movement to escape the room but all she managed to do was waking Woody up. She didn't notice it until she tried to quit the bed when a hand caught her arm.  
"Bad idea." Woody looked at her with his deep blue eyes. "Jordan… I know what you want to do but I'm won't let you, you are not going out of this room without the doctor's permission."  
"I'm a doctor, I gave myself the permission."  
Woody sighed and looked at her with an amused gaze. His expression became more serious. "They'll find him. Now you have to rest. I don't want your health to go worth and I'm pretty sure the team will work better if they know you're safe."  
"Woody… I should help them to find Marcus… I…"  
"No Jordan, no argument this time. You aren't going anywhere and if you do one more move to leave this room, I swear I'll handcuff you at me."  
She smiled at him. "What if I do it deliberately?"

-------------- 

Kade, Caroline, Jess, Nigel and Bug where in the room, trying to understand the message.  
"Lily just called. Woody is staying with Jordan." Garret told them as he entered the room. "Any lead so far?"  
"Nothing that can make a lead but we have a few ideas." Kade answered him.   
"Okay." Before she could tell him what they were supposing, Garret added, "Where are Hannah and Agent Fox?"  
"We don't know for the Carrot." It was Jess who answered.  
"As for Hannah, we don't know either, she's trying to find Foxie" Caroline finished the sentence.  
Garret didn't comment, but he was angry Foxie left them. After all, if she hadn't hide information maybe Marcus would be here helping to find the killer. "So what do we have?"  
"I think it's more personal this time because he's talking about passion, love, kisses…" Nigel talked first.  
"… And since passion is supposed to last I guess we have more time." Bug added.  
"Plus he didn't say anything about a time limit in this message." Jess finished.  
Then the two missing women came into the room. Garret gave Foxie a look that could kill but she didn't notice, she was looking at the floor, embarrassed. Noticing the tension between Garret and Foxie, Kade tried to bring their mind on what was important now, saving Marcus.  
"The kiss is a bite, so I think something will bite Marcus. The killer doesn't know when it will happen, that could explain why we don't have a time limit. Fatal is the poison so the thing that will bite him is poisoned…"  
They all tried to imagine what it could be. Meantime, Bug moved toward Hannah and asked her with a low voice, "So… what happened with Foxie?"  
"For the safety of your head, you'd better not try to know what it was." She answered him with the same level of voice. Foxie heard it and watched the two of them. Bug didn't seem to understand what Hannah had meant but for Foxie it made perfect sense. She remembered how cold they were for the other a few days before. They sure had become closer, there wasn't the tension she could feel the first time she saw them. Foxie wished she could fix her own tensions as well. She was distracted from her thoughts by a voice.  
"The passion!" Jess exclaimed. "The passion will find its way to his heart! That's the poison! So… since he's all about roses, what about a carnivorous plant?"  
"Why would we mean to hurt the head of a flower?" Hannah asked her.   
Foxie's eyes went bigger as the reality hit her. "Snakes! He's with snakes! I have a blue funk for snakes, I'm sure he's with snakes." She sounded scared.

-------------- 

"Can I at least assist them by phone?"  
Jordan was still trying to convince Woody that she could be useful on the case. He had kept his promise, she had tried to go out and she was now handcuffed to him. She didn't mean to left the room, she was just trying to push him, to see what he would say. She actually never thought he'd do what he had sworn. And the funniest thing was that he didn't even have the keys with him.  
He sighed. "Jordan, don't you remember what I said? See…" He pointed to the handcuffs, "I'll do it, I swear"  
"Please…"   
"No."   
"Just one call."  
"No."   
"Come on! Woodrow, Please… I'm begging you!"  
"No."   
She then continued to ask him with her eyes so he answered 'no' with his eyes too. It was at that moment that the doctor decided to come in to check Jordan's health. She stopped at the door, looking rather amused at the two.  
"So you've been arrested by the detective here?" Natalie Martinson, Jordan's doctor, asked her.  
Woody started to blush and wanted to put his hand under the sheets but Jordan dragged it out.  
"Yes, the detective thinks I want to do something bad, but I'd just like to call someone because I think that person might need me, and since he forbade me to go out, I asked him for a phone call… Can I make a phone call? Please?"  
Natalie tried hard to hold her laugh. Yep, they were definitely cute together. "It looks like you're recovering fast. I don't think a call would kill."  
"See Woodrow? I have the doctor's permission. Give me that phone." 

-------------- 

"Okay… Now where do we search?" Kade was taking this case very seriously. The morgue crew was great, she couldn't wait to work with them on her own cases. But now she was on that case and it was her chance to make the difference, impress her superiors and make one more step to become a detective. "We know how, but where?"  
"He didn't say anything about a place, did he?" Caroline was getting frustrated. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. She wanted to stop that psycho.  
"Nope, nothing in that message." Jess shared Caroline's feeling.  
They were interrupted when Lily came into the room. "Garret… I have Jordan on the phone, she wants to talk to you…" He started to move towards the door but Lily added, "Actually, to you all, she wants to help in the case."  
"Jordan…" Garret took the phone. "That's how you're recovering?"  
"The doctor said I was doing fine and she allowed me to call." The voice on the phone answered. "Could you please turn up the speaker so I can hear you all? Okay, it's better like that. So what do we have?"   
Kade resumed her quickly what they were supposing. "But we still don't know where."  
They heard a strange sound coming from the phone  
"Ehm… love? What was that?" Nigel asked, not recognizing the noise.   
"It's Woody, he's complaining. He wants me to take the phone with the other hand but I prefer with this one." She moved the phone away to answer to Woody but they all heard it. "That wouldn't have happened if you had been sitting on the other side of the bed." His answer wasn't clear enough for them to hear, but he was saying something about 'his' side of the bed.  
"Jordan?"   
"Yes I'm still here. When the killer left me in the conservatory, he told something about taking Marcus to 'the other place', where they wouldn't think of after finding me, or something like that. It's a bit fuzzy in my memory so…"  
"YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Hannah exclaimed. "I know where he is. When we knew where Jordan was, we turned back, we wouldn't have thought of following that lead since she was elsewhere. We were going to the second possible place. That's where he is."  
"Okay, we'll take my car." Garret was already preparing his keys. "You come with me, detective?"  
"Actually… Kade is going with you." Hannah glanced at the woman and winked to her. "I'm sure she can handle it, I think she's ready. I'll stay here just in case…"  
Garret nodded. "Let's go." Foxie wanted to go with them but he stopped her. "That's exactly what Alex want. You, there. You're staying here."  
Meantime, Nigel spotted someone near the other door who asked him in silence to not tell anybody.

-------------- 

Kade and the Chief ME were now driving to where Marcus might be.  
"So, where do I go?" Garret asked Kade.  
"I… Try… the next on your left."  
"No, you should take the one on your right." A voice from the back sit scared them both and the car deviate from its trajectory.  
"Jess? What the hell are you doing here?" Garret asked her, too surprised to be angry.  
"Here, take the road on your right." After he had turned she continued talking. "I was right to come, you would have taken the wrong road."  
"That doesn't tell us why you are here."  
"And how did you get here?" Kade asked too.  
"Ehm… Can't answer for the 'why' but for the 'how', I just opened the door and get in the car.  
"Funny. I mean you weren't following us…"  
"Oh, I left by the other door. But I actually can't understand how it's possible that you didn't neither see me nor hear anything." She was laughing. "Here on the left" She pointed out a street and Garret followed the direction.  
"It's here." Kade pointed to the botanic garden. Garret parked his car and all three went out of it.

-------------- 

After a few minutes that seemed extremely quite Caroline noticed something. "Where's Jess?" All the other heads looked at her. "I mean, it's rather calm now and I can't picture her reminding silent all that time and when I wanted to check if she was alright she wasn't there anymore. Did she leave the room or what?"  
"She went with doctor M and Kade." Nigel answered. Now all the heads turned to him.  
"No, no one went through that door…" Foxie didn't understand.  
"What about this one?" Nigel pointed to the other door. "She went with them."  
After a few minutes, Bug moved toward Hannah. "How is your arm?"  
"It still hurts but it's getting better."  
"Good." They stayed a moment looking at the other without saying anything. "And… Are you sure you don't want to tell me something about my head?"  
She smiled and shook her head. "No." She looked in his eyes. Although this case was one of the worst she had ever had, she was glad she was there, she had found him again. Him who had been with her when she lost her mother, who had found her when she had swallowed a whole drugstore. He had saved her and he had loved her like no one had ever done. She wished he could still have feelings for her. They were stopped from their daydreaming by an insistent look and they moved away. Nigel smiled at them as he saw the both blushing.  
And then the bird began to sing.  
Suddenly Foxie made a decision.

-------------- 

The place was dark and cold. It seems that no one was taking care of it anymore. Kade and Jess followed a direction whereas Garret took the other. He was thinking about Marcus and that the place was really gloomy. He hoped his friend was alright. Suddenly a noise scared him. _A rat. It was just a rat. Okay, breathe. Now focus on Marcus. Maybe here?_ He was now in a building with many rooms that seemed empty. _Nope. Here? Neither. Damn._ He was starting to think that Marcus wasn't here. There was just one room left… Empty. He sighed. He was beginning to loose his hope. Maybe the girls would be luckier? He was about to leave when he noticed something. Someone had been here recently. Marcus? He looked more carefully to the room and after a few minutes of investigation he found the way to go to the cellar. He carefully went inside, paying attention to not make noise.   
"Marcus!" After being sure nobody else was there, he called the man he had seen lying in a corner, eyes blinded and he hastened. But before he reached the last step of the stairs he noticed the snakes. Everywhere. On the floor. On Marcus.

-------------- 

"So you used to be a Marine?"  
"Yes Ma'am." Jess did the salute. "First Lieutenant."  
"Wow, I never suspected that." Kade gave Jess a funny look.  
"Meaning what?"  
"I just don't see the joking Jess into a uniform."  
"I was actually very authoritative."  
"Oh yeah?" Now Kade's look was sceptical.  
"Stop laughing or I'll kick your butt."  
"Authoritative..." She repeated, still unconvinced.  
"I could kill you using one hand, you know." Jess replied.  
"But you won't."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because you're on your joking mode, not the authoritative one." Kade was still laughing.  
"Well… yeah it's true." She said with a funny voice. Then her tone became more serious. "But you're lucky I like you, or else…"   
"Okay… let's get back to Marcus… Where the hell could he be?"  
The girls looked for the missing man everywhere. They were beginning to think that it was a wrong lead, that he wasn't there and that they were wasting their time. Time was precious.  
"What if we were wrong?" Kade said aloud what they were both thinking. "What if he's somewhere else?"  
Jess reminded silent for a while, then she added with a sad voice, "It seems there's no one at all in here" She sighed. But at that moment Kade spotted something.  
"There's someone over there. Hey!" Kade wanted to call the man she had seen but he was running away. The two girls went after him. 

-------------- 

_What? Gunshot? Jess! Kade! _Garret had to reach the girls but he couldn't leave Marcus there. Luckily he had leather gloves in his pockets. He put them on so the snakes couldn't bite him, and went to Marcus. The man was unconscious. Garret held him and went upstairs. It didn't take him long to find the girls. When he saw them he stopped immediately. Kade was bleeding. He put the unconscious man on the floor.  
"Are you okay? What happened?"  
"I'm not too good but I'll survive, I got a knife in the arm."   
"Knife? I heard a gunshot." He didn't understand what had happened.  
"He stabbed me so I opened the fire on him."  
"I think she hurt him pretty badly. But he managed to escape while I let my guards down to see if Kade was alright." Jess replied.  
"I was lucky you were here. I don't think I would have had the advantage if you hadn't used your military skills. Oh shit, I have blood everywhere!"  
"We'd better take you to the hospital." Jess said.  
"I'm fine, we don't need to. It will just leave a small scar I'll later show to my grandchildren."  
"If not for you, for him." Garret pointed to Marcus. "Foxie was right, this place is filled with snakes."  
Jess knelt near Marcus. "Uh-oh, we've got a problem…" She pointed at two little marks on the man's neck.

-------------- 

_So you want this to be personal? Okay it will be. I'm coming._ In the silent town, a car was driving fast. The red head didn't now where she was going, but she was going to find him. _It's over now. Never again will I let you hurt people. Alex. I'll get you out of the street.. I swear I won't stop chasing you until I'm dead. __  
_  
**--------------------**


	14. Blame Game

**It has taken a while, hey? Okay well this is my chap, probably my last... I just wanto to say thanks to mum, dad... haha in Logies mode here guys! Thanks to all the reviewers, you've been great!

* * *

****Chapter 14: Blame Game**

It was as if he'd sailed off the face of the earth. No one had heard a hide or a hair of the killer that had had Federal Agent Charlotte Fox stumped for 10 months before she came to Boston.

The lot of them hovered in the months that followed the attack on Marcus. Every body that came into the morgue was suspected of being his work, everyone managed to find something to link him too it. But Garret and Foxie, rational beings that they were, stamped on that. He hadn't reared his unscrupulous head for six weeks.

In that time, nothing much had happened. Marcus, who had been near death at the time of his rescue, had thankfully made an almost full recovery and had been discharged from Boston General. The poison, however, had rendered him out of action as far as his job went as he had not yet regained full co-ordination of his body. Garret and Jordan watched, pain filling their hearts, as he attempted physio-therapy, but when he had fallen, bringing the table with the vases and flowers crashing down to the floor, and they had seen the look on his face, the twisted look of pure hatred and rage, and heard the scream of self-loathing, they hadn't been back to his room much. He needed space, Garret had told Jordan. Space to recover in his own mind.

Jordan herself had managed to completely recover from her ordeal within a week of Marcus being out of danger, much to the relief of Foxie, who felt personally responsible for everything that had happened. As she had earned a respect for Marcus when she was in Nebraska, so to did she feel a deep respect for the good people who lived and worked in Boston.

Kade's arm was fine as it had nicked no arteries or anything else of great importance. If anything, her ordeal bettered her. It was the first time she had shot someone, and the first time she had been injured on the job. A cop's life was becoming clearer to her. It had been her dream job, her Uncle had been a cop and her cousin now was one, and it was more than an honour for her to be working with him. She liked Woody immensely, had always done, even when they were kids in Wisconsin. Nothing much ever happened there, and she, like her cousin before her, had applied for a transfer as soon as she could. Never in her wildest dreams, however, did she imagine she'd land herself in Boston along with him. And what should the first case she'd really worked on be? The one case that was eluding her hero and his friends, not to mention an FBI agent! And it had been she who crippled him. Shot him! It sunk in all of a sudden – _I shot a man! _Even though he had more than deserved it, it still ate at her.

Jess and Caroline fitted in wonderfully at the morgue in the aftermath of the first wave of killings. Their strength and senses of humour as well as their skills as medical examiners made them fast become friends with the staff of the morgue. All of them felt the weight lift, for too long had they been understaffed; now all they had to hope for was that nothing untoward would happen to them, as they had previous medical examiners.

Dreams had plagued Foxie, ever since Alex had crawled away to lick his wounds. Dreams of him finding her, catching her, and making her pay. As he ultimately would. A deep depression beset her and she sank into the pits of her despair. She reported back to her base in Washington DC on a fortnightly basis, and her boss, knowing she probably needed a break after eating, breathing and sleeping the killer for 10 months, let her stay in Boston until he reared his head somewhere else.

That's what everyone back at the base thought, Foxie knew it. They thought Alex had evaded her once again, had fled to another state. But she knew better. No one was dead yet, no one who mattered to her. Besides, she knew that he thought of this place as a challenge. The prowess of the Boston crime fighting team was nationally renowned, and he wouldn't leave without a peep like this. Both she and Marcus would have known, as they knew last time.

Thinking about Marcus made Foxie's face contort. She was a loner at heart, and he had been the only one who'd managed to get through to her. When she was with Woody, well, he was great, but he was no Marcus. It was so strange, the turn of events that had seen them all here in Boston at this point in time. She and Marcus show up, to confront Jordan and Woody. Jordan had been involved previously with Marcus, and she herself had been involved with Woody. Woody and Jordan, coincidentally, had also probably been involved. Not that they let on, but she could just tell there was something there. And they suited each other, they really did. Marcus and Jordan also went well together, but that was only because they were so incredibly alike, Foxie could see that after only a short time with Jordan. Both were fiercely passionate about their jobs, and both hid it well. Both were stubborn asses that she had wanted to murder at one point, and both were sarcastic and brilliant in their own way. And both, she mused, were ready to run at a word. Marcus had packed up and left Nebraska within a day, even though he had family and friends there, and she sensed Jordan would do the same if the need arose. It was probably this that meant that they did not suit each other, and saw them fall apart in the first place.

She wasn't kidding herself, she still had feelings for Marcus. It had been he who was always good at switching off his feelings, even though she still sensed some chemistry between them. It pained her, to have feelings for him. She did not want a weakness, and he was most definitely hers in that department. She wanted him back, wanted the passionate and carefree relationship they once had. And in telling herself this, her feelings mounted. There was nothing she could do about it, so why fight it?

She pulled herself out of her reverie and shifted her legs slightly on the couch, where she had been sitting for at least 10 hours, give or take the 10minute breaks she took to relieve herself and eat. She'd been watching TV, old taped episodes of shows long dead, an array of unrealistic nonsense that was her escapism. To think of Alex made her skin crawl, she had been so in love with him once, she had run her hands through his long, dark hair and stared into his dark, damaged eyes. She'd been entranced by the mystery surrounding him, but now to think of the many loving nights they spent together made her want to throw up. He was her cousin, for god's sakes! And he knew it! He must have specifically sought her out. But to what end? Why had he wanted her when there were so many other eligible females out there? When her father had told her of the relationship after seeing them together one day, she'd confronted him. Begged him to tell her it wasn't true, that it was just her father trying to make her miserable again… and he had just looked away. The memory caught a hold of her.

"_Alex…" she whispered. "Tell me it isn't true…"_

_His head turned and he stared out the window, breathing in deeply._

_A tear wound its way down the pretty redheads face. "No," she had said. "It's not true!"_

"_What does it matter?" he had asked calmly. "If the Bible speaks the truth then we're al related anyway."_

_She was sickened. "You knew," she suddenly realized. The young woman scrambled off the bed and backed away. "You knew!"_

_As he turned his cool, gorgeous gaze upon her, the truth of it smacked her in the face._

_Her eyes changed. It was as if something had erupted within her._

"_Bastard," she'd said steadily, before running out of the room._

She sighed. She'd loved him, really loved him, but had managed to get over the hurt she'd felt. Obviously he had not. She didn't know what he expected her to say, "Oh, well, we're cousins but hey we can shag anyway." A sour taste filled her mouth and she turned her head like he had done, tears spilling out of her eyes and splashing on the black tracksuit pants she'd been wearing. Decisively she stepped up from the lounge, grabbed some clothes and walked into her shower.

The knock on Marcus's door startled him, and he hissed quietly and cursed himself and his weakness. He stood from the couch where he'd been watching reruns of Survivor, and looked through the hole. Upon seeing a pale face with a deep red mane framing it, he smiled to himself and opened the door.

"Morning," he said.

"Afternoon," she replied. He stepped aside and let her in. Foxie didn't know what she expected to find, but a fully clothed Marcus with absolutely not trace of bags under his eyes standing in the middle of a brilliantly cleaned lounge room was not it.

"You've been busy," she said. He wrinkled his nose.

"I can't stand mess," he said, and she smiled.

"Were you born in September by any chance, detective?"

"I was, in fact," he said, knowing full well she knew that. She grinned.

"Go figure. My mother was a Virgo. Never a cleaner clean freak you would meet."

Suddenly Marcus's face became serious. "What did you stop by for?"

She wavered, and Marcus took in her face and the despair hidden deep in her eyes.

"I…" she hesitated, and the despair took over her, consuming her. She swallowed, desperately trying to hold it back, but this was 10 months worth of pain, 10 months worth of guilt, 10 months worth of dirt to be washed away. Marcus saw the struggle, and whats more, finally, he understood it. Wordlessly, he pulled her into an embrace, and she melted, feeling months and years inextricably entwined of frustration and anger spiraling out of control through her body. She clenched her teeth together, and Marcus felt her uncontrollable trembling against him. He squeezed her tight, now feeling terribly ashamed of the fact that he had, in some small way, blamed her for Alex, blamed her for Jordan's ordeal, blamed her for _his_ attack.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry."

Garret sat, musing, at his desk in the morgue. He was thinking about all the events that had transpired since the red headed FBI agent turned up. This bastard had eluded them, again.

His office door opened and a dark headed figure looked at him.

"Do you think he's left?" Jordan asked, stepping into his office and closing the door behind her.

"I thought you went home."

"Home?" she asked, chuckling. "I have probably spent more hours here than any houses combined!"

He smiled. "No I don't think he's gone," Garret said, watching her reaction. She nodded gravely.

"I fear you're right."

"Fear?" he asked. "I didn't think that was in your vocabulary."

"It wasn't, until I saw Camerez in that hospital bed," she said. He sensed there was something more to the statement so he waited for her to explain. "He is so strong. I would have thought he was indestructible. I mean, physical affliction is one thing, we've all been in the hospital for one thing or another, and I know for a fact he's been in there once or twice for serious injuries, a gunshot amongst them. It was that look. The bastard got to him, killed something in him. Have you heard a sarcastic comment since?" Her mouth twisted. "If he can get to Marcus, then he's a virile little bastard."

"But who has he got?" Garret said in a deep voice, one Jordan recognized as the voice he used after coming out of a spell of deep thinking. "He is alone, he is unloved."

Jordan made a cynical noise in her throat, but heard Garret out.

"I don't mean it like that," he said. "You should know me. What I'm thinking about is Kade's gunshot. You get shot, do you spend the rest of the night trying to pull the bullet out of your torn leg?" he shook his head. "He's got to have gone to a hospital."

"But we checked back then," she said. "We checked, and no one fitting the description had a gunshot wound to the leg. I'm sure Foxie had tabs on the hospital system in surrounding districts."

"But what does he want?" Garret asked. "Does he want her dead? Or does he just want her?"

Jordan shrugged. "He's mad. Who knows what he wants?"

"No serial killer is insane, not really," Garret said. "That's just their lawyers attempt to get them off."

Jordan cocked her head to one side. "Do you think?"

"I know."

They fell silent, each thinking their own thoughts, each comforted by the company of the other.

"Well it's been fun," Kade said to her cousin as they left the restaurant they'd had dinner at. "Just like old times, eh? Where's Cal when we need him?"

Woody smiled at the memories. "And what about Andrew?" he asked. Kade made a face at the mention of her little brother's name.

"Little terror," she smiled. "He's running Dad's shop now, you know."

"Oh?" Woody said, grinning at the thought. "And how does your mother feel about that?"

Kade grinned with him, heart swelling at the camaraderie of the whole night.

"She says 'well its about time the little blondie started taking some responsibility!'" They both laughed, and Woody put his arm about her fondly as they walked out into the street. He'd really missed the times he, Kade and Cal who were of a similar age, (Kade a bit younger) and Andrew who was 5 years younger than his sister had all had together in the relative wilderness of Wisconsin.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a huge bang resounded into the night and the girl he held fell limp against him. He started to lose his grip on his cousin, and his eyes widened as he tried to fathom what had happened. Kade kept slipping from his grasp, a rush of breath leaving her mouth. He made a grab at her, a sound of horror escaping his mouth as he eased her to the ground.

"No." The hollow, guttural sound came out, delighting the man who stood watching from the shadows near them. Planting a concerned expression on his face, he joined the bystanders before the throng grew too great.

"Someone call 911!" he shouted in a voice that everyone would obey but no one would take much notice of.

"No!" the noise came again, and Woody tried desperately to put a hand on the gaping hole in his cousins chest. He pressed down hard and Kade's eyes rolled around in her head.

"Bastard," she whispered. The pain was searing, tearing her apart. It was greater than everything she had ever felt combined. She would die, she was sure of it, and she knew exactly who the culprit was.

"Woody," she gasped, reaching for him. The tears blinded his eyes and he pushed harder on her chest.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" he said to her. "Don't you dare leave me, little doe!"

The use of her childhood pet name brought a smile to her face.

"Oh Woody," she said. "I….was sent here … for a reason, I think."

"Don't you dare give up or Cal and I'll both give you grief, girlie." He furiously but unashamedly blinked the tears from his eyes as he surveyed her. She did not deserved to die here on the cold, hard street of Boston by a maniac killer who didn't know when enough was enough.

"You get him for me, you hear?" Her voice held complete clarity, then something left her eyes and she started mumbling.

"Did somebody call 911?" Woody screamed at the top of his lungs.

"They're on their way mate!"

Woody turned his gaze back to the closed eyes of his cousin.

"No, no, no, no…" he said under his breath, looking around for some way out, some loophole, but there was none. He gathered her limp, fragile body to him, trying to lend some of his warmth to her, but he knew it was too late.

Paramedics came skidding down the road, and pulled up beside the kerb. They jumped out, but Woody's vision had blurred and his head was pounding.

"He's here," he said, letting go of Kade and standing, letting the paramedics in. "He's here."

A police car screamed to a halt beside him and Hannah jumped out, taking in the scene before her.

"Woody!" she said sharply. He turned a lost, forlorn gaze upon her, backing away from the figure.

"It's too late." The words thumped into his head. "Time of death, 8:48pm."

"Woody!" Hannah grabbed the tall detective's shoulders and shook him around to face him. "Did you see who shot her?"

"No," he said in a low voice, one that was almost a growl.

Meanwhile, a man was making his way around the throng towards the grieving relative. Walking briskly past, he managed to push something into his hand. Woody's mind registered too late, and the man was already around the corner before he and Hannah could give chase. The street was full of people, and it could have been anyone of them.

Hannah put a hand to her head and began to dial numbers on her cell, chatting away frantically. Woody stared at the thing in his hand, before crushing the leather-like material in his hand. A red hot rage swept over him and he wrenched his own cell phone out, flipping it open and dialing a number.

"Foxie?" he said in a dead voice. "He's back. And he's accomplished his criteria."

"What?" Foxie's confused voice came. "What are you talking about?"

There was a pause, and dread settled in Foxie's belly, she knew exactly what he was talking about. Who, however, was another matter. The voice came, sounding like a death knell. The words resounded in her head, and they would always haunt her, for many years to come.

"Kade's dead."

_And it was all her fault._


	15. The Cat Among the Birds

**A/N: ****Story that hasn't been updated in a while... but we're plodding along! This chapter belongs to Andrea! Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Cat Among the Birds **

Kade looked so weak lying on that bed. All those doctors and machines with wires and tubes around her didn't make Woody feel any better.  
"She'll be fine." Jordan squeezed his hand gently.  
"Do you really think so or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Woody stared the floor.  
The hallway was silent and after a lot of begging, the doctors allowed Woody and Jordan to stand at the door.  
"The bullet hit one of her ribs and changed direction." Jordan said "She didn't die from the bullet, she made it through surgery. Kade is going to be fine." She assured him.  
Woody lifted his blue eyes to meet her honey ones. His lips formed a small grateful smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_The impact on her chest. She could feel something travelling inside her. People yelling around her and Kade couldn't make those words out. All she saw was the panic on her cousin's eyes, while he pressed his hand against her chest trying to stop the bleeding. The image was blurry and then he was gone. It was all black. _

_You should listen to her, Woods. Jordan has a point. Doctors weren't with high hopes when taking me to the OR. They didn't seem all that hopeful while cutting me open either. But if I'm still alive, I might very well get out of here. Or, at least I hope so. I guess hope is the word of the hour, huh? _

"At least the doctors didn't kick us out."  
_You mean after you almost threatened them, sweet cousin? You're unbelievable. _  
"I wouldn't kick you out either."  
_Good point, Jordan. I love these little sarcastic remarks from her. _  
"She looks so small and fragile."  
_Said the guy over six-foot-four. I could roll my eyes at him now. And Woody always thought of me as fragile, so that's no big news. Now, don't you start blaming yourself for this, do you hear me? _  
"I should have done something."  
_I guess you didn't hear me. Oh, God! Stop sighing, Woods. Please. I'm worried you'll get so worried soon you'll be back on a hospital. And not visiting me._  
"You did the right thing." Jordan said  
_I can't see, but I bet she's squeezing his shoulder comfortingly now._  
"You tried to stop the bleeding; you didn't give up on Kade. She's not on her best shape ever, but she's alive."  
_Best shape ever? What's that supposed to mean! Just because I got shot twice lately? You've been to the hospital recently too, ok? _  
"This case is about to push us all over the edge."  
_Chances are he's shaking his head now. He's right. If Alex doesn't kill us, he'll drive us insane. Actually, I wonder how Foxie still sane. Ok, somewhat sane, but still… I would have lost it long ago if I had been put through this for as long as Charlotte. _  
"Come on, Woody. Let's get some rest."  
_I doubt you can get him to do that, Jordan. But you're welcome to try._  
"Jor, I can't leave Kade here."  
_I told you so. _  
"Woody, I mean it. You need to rest and I'll drag you down if I have to."  
_Threats don't usually work against him, but good luck. Woody sighed again. He does that a lot when he's worried. I think he won't give up that easily. He'll push himself until he nods off and will wake up with a pain on the neck. Woody has always been like that. _  
"Kade is going to need you when she wakes up. You have to rest and eat properly now so you can be there for her later."  
_She's good. That might actually work. _  
"I should be more careful… I know the he still was out….and…"  
_There you are again Woods….when you are going to learn the NOT ALL of what happens is your fault...snap Woody for me Jordan. _  
"It could be anyone of us! He knows everything about us Woods…stop blaming your self! That not what Kade needs!  
_Great job Jordan…why you just don't be with … _  
"Back again so soon?" someone said from behind them. Woody and Jordan turn they head from see who was talking….and "Hello you two again…" the woman said  
_"Uh…who is this?" Kade was wondering _  
"Doctor Martinson…" Jordan murmured  
"No Handcuffs this time?" Natalie smile evilly. Woody feels a hot sensation in his cheeks. Jordan tries to look to the ceiling  
_Handcuff?…I wonder what those two are being doing in the hospital…naughty… _  
"Don't worry guys…I won't question your motives…" Natalie said with an evil grin.  
"You are Kade's Doctor?" Woody asks  
"It seems….Doctor Peterson has another's surgeries programmed and Kade needs attention constantly, so I'm her Doctor now."  
_Good to know…and it seems the already knows my cousin …that can his attitude... _  
"She is still in coma?" Woody said softly  
_Coma? _  
"Yes…but an induced one…at the beginning she was in a real coma…but now it is a chemically induced coma." Natalie pointed  
"How does that work?"  
"It's really rather simple, Woods, …"Jordan started.  
"No one explained the procedure to you?" Natalie raises an eyebrow  
"They should?" Woody asks worried.  
_Oh Dear…Doc…why you just don't keep your mouth shut?…this is going to be a nightmare… _  
"You fill the form Woody ...remembers?" Jordan said  
"Which one of all them?"  
"Ok, don't panic" Natalie said  
"Yeah Woody they have to...because it would be extremely painful for Kade be awake…" Jordan explain  
"Dr. Cavanaugh …Why don't you and Detective Hoyt don't go for a coffee and something for eat?" Natalie suggested.  
"I'm preferred to stay with …" Woody started  
"I can use my doctor-ly authority then …" Natalie warned softly  
_Ouch! Bad move Woods…the Doctor is going to kick you out _  
"I think is a great idea…come on Woody…call us when you finish to check Kade, ok?" Jordan said as the same time the she grabbed Woody arm and pushed him to the door  
"I will"…Natalie sighs "Uff….your cousin really can be a pain in the ass you know?"  
_Oh….You wouldn't know how much he can be… _  
"But he is the sweetest guy ever…" Natalie said  
_"Ok…I can beat that…because he is" _

-------------------------------------------------------

_Steps. Heels, actually. Since I don't know any cross dressers, I'd say it's a woman._  
"Hi, Kade."  
_"Hannah!" _  
"Oh is a bad time?" Hannah asks looking to Doctor Martinson  
"Actually I'm about to leaving…but you are not family, right?"  
_"Oh, oh that might be a problem" _  
"Only family allowed?" Hannah asks  
"Mmm….maybe we can do an exception" the doctor say winking an eye "I'm Natalie Martinson, Kade's Doctor" she said, passing to Hannah a friendly hand  
"I'm Detective Hannah Coeurvay"  
"Wow, young missy lot of people is worried about you." Natalie said  
_Because I'm adorable. Duh. _  
"Nice too meet you Detective…I have to go know …call if you notice any change…"  
"I will" Hannah replies  
"See ya Kade…I'm going to deal with you lovely cousin now."  
_Haha….Good luck on that…bye Doc _

"I don't know if you can hear me," Hannah start  
_Don't worry, I can. _  
"But I'll talk anyway."  
_I would nod, but you know… _  
"I've been talking to the chief. You'll make detective soon."  
_Great! _  
"If you get out of this bed, of course."  
_Minor detail… _  
"He said we would make good partners. I know we haven't known each other that long, but I think of you as a friend."  
_Aw, that's sweet! _  
"Oh, I almost forgot. We got you flowers. No one really knew what your favorite was, so we asked Woody."  
_Smart choice. Hehehe. _  
"He said you like daisies."  
_Yes! _  
"So we got some colorful daisies for you. Pink, yellow, white and red. I hope they still look good when you wake up."  
_I'll try to get out of this annoying coma thing as soon as possible. But thanks for the flowers. It was a lovely thought, although I can't really see the flowers. But still, thanks. _  
"I have to go now. But I'll come back later."  
_That will be nice. _  
"I can't promise Dr. Martinson will let me talk to you, but I'll try, ok?"  
_"She's nice. I think she might let you come in." _  
"Bye, Kade."  
_Bye! … Chair moving, heels against the floor. Door closing. Hannah's gone. _

-------------------------------------------------

_Heels? Now, I must be doing something really wrong because I just get visits from girls! … Yes, Woody is a boy. But he's my cousin, so he doesn't really count as a boy-visitor. _  
"I'm sorry, Kade."  
_No one would start like that, except for Foxie. _  
"This was not supposed to happen. You were not supposed to be in a hospital bed, in coma with machines and wires all over the place because of me."  
_Fox, get over yourself. I'm here because of Alex. _  
"It wasn't supposed for any of you get hurt because of this. He's after me, not you guys."  
_Stop blaming yourself. How could you know he's a psycho? _  
"I'm an expert in profiles. How could I not see this coming?"  
_Because he's smarter than ordinary psycho killers? Look, it's not your fault. Hate to tell you, Foxie, but you can't fix, prevent and control everything. Stop trying before you go insane…you are Woody are damn similar… _  
"You have to get out of this bed, Kade. Everyone is worried about you. We want you back, do you hear me?"  
_Aye, ma'am! I wonder what the General would say if he heard you giving orders to a girl in coma. _  
"Woody is worried sick. Jordan has been blackmailing and threatening him so he'll sleep and eat. No need to tell you he's been spending most of the time here."  
_I knew it was him! He could have said 'hi', you know! Would it hurt to make some small talk with his favorite cousin? _  
"Get out of this bed, Houston. I do not want to come back here and find you in coma."  
_Aye, aye, ma'am! Again, I wish the General could see you know. I think he would enjoy the view… I probably would. _

_Heels, door closing. Yep, gone. You know, as much as I like the attention, it's not worth it. I have got to get out of here, this black God-knows-where place. I can't see a thing. I can hear the real world – and some really weird talks, I might add. Nigel told me some jokes when he came to visit. Bug told me about bugs. Shocker, huh? Lily was wondering about 'the other side'. She's sweet, but she's a little crazy. Well, she works at a morgue and she likes it. Ah, look who's talking! The one who's probably gonna hang out at the morgue! Man, I have a weird line of work. And I overheard some nurses talking about the guys that came to visit me. Woody, Nigel, Bug, Camerez and Dr. Macy, I assume. Man! Nurses are weird too! Shouldn't they be taking care of sick people instead of talking about Nigel's butt? Oh, God! I have to stop listening to those conversations .I has to go back to the real world. I wonder if I'll remember it or if it will be like a weird dream you can't contextualize… Ok, stop wondering. Focus! I need to wake up! I need to wake up! I need to go back! _

--------------------------------------------

"Woody…takes your coffee!" Jordan command  
"Alright….bossy."  
"Hell you deserve it!..." Jordan replies…"Ok…sorry I know is tough…but, you wouldn't help Kade killing your self not eating…"  
"I know." Woody sight "I feel so hopeless."  
"Don't be…" Jordan said softly taking Woody hand in her "If something were wrong Doctor Martinson would see it…she don't keep information just for her." She smiled trying to calm him, all the time stroking his hand.  
"Oh isn't this sweet?" a female voice said. Woody and Jordan almost jump form their chairs "Relax you guys…I'm promises to come when I finish to check Kade...right?"  
"Doctor Martinson." Woody said "Take a seat."  
_"What is this "touch" the she have …. always get in the "right" moments!"_ Jordan thought annoyed.  
"Ok…so now I can ask our your doubts."  
"Oh well…..is Kade alright?"  
"Well her condition is not critical …but she needs to be under a complete supervision."  
"Then why they said the she was dead!" Woody yelled  
"Uh?...Oh the paramedics…well is not the always happened…but medically a patient can be dead for a minute and not suffer any brain or other organ damage" Natalie said "And that was what happen with your cousin, normally people died ...so your cousin is very lucky and very strong." she make a pause "More the what you think." Natalie pointed to Woody  
"She is a kid." Woody said.  
"That is a blind vision…she is a woman, strong and brave ...you might tried to look to her like that."  
Jordan chuckle at the comment.  
Woody look to her pissed "What is so funny?"  
"You both….I'm mean you looks like the little boy…and Natalie is give it to you orders." Jordan answer  
"You might listen to your girlfriend."  
"We aren't a couple" Jordan said seriously  
"Oh!...relax guys…juts kidding…" Natalie wink an eye "I'll shall go…Need to do my round, I'll see you later guys" Natalie walks away, looking how Jordan and Woody talks. _"Yeah ...they aren't a couple" _she thought at the same time smiled mischievously

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Foxie? What are you doing here so late?" Hannah asks surprisingly  
"Watching the evidence."  
"What you expected to find? Something we missed?" Hannah asks again.  
"Something I missed." She rectified  
"You?"  
"Yes, I" Foxie said firmly  
"Well can I help you? Let's check the things together ...you know...two head thinks better…"  
"Than one...I accept." Foxie replies  
"What you prefer…Sushi or Chinese?" Hannah asks taking the phone  
"Sushi I would said." A voice said from behind  
"Jess?" Hannah asks surprised.  
"Hey you two!" was the happy answer "...what are you doing?" she looks at Foxie's mess "Re-checking the evidence?...geeez!"  
"Not your damn trouble." Foxie said  
"Ouch! A mosquito bite." Jess said naughtily  
_"Oh dear…"_Hannah thought  
"There is any we can do for helping you Miss Stanford?" Foxie said trying the Jess leaving. She got the worst reaction then.  
"I doubt ...because I would ended like you." Jess said roguishly  
_"Touché."_ Hannah thought worried "Where is Caroline, Jess?" she added fast  
"She went home, she fell a little tired, woman's issues…you get it, right Foxie? Jess said intentionally.  
Foxie eyes were on fire _"Who she thinks she is! This little insignificant and stupid girl!" _she thought rising a hand  
"I would think it twice, if I was you" Jess warned  
"I don't care a damn!" Foxie said full of angry "I don't have to tolerate your insults!"  
"Foxie stop!...Jess please!" Hannah said putting here body between the two  
"She insulted me!" Foxie yelled  
"Ja! You aren't miss congeniality darling…" Jess said "If you speak properly to people…who tried to help you…then, maybe you wouldn't receive such answers." she said firmly  
"She has a point Foxie…" Hannah said looking to her and then looking to Jess, she added "But you don't have the right to attack her either!"  
"Alright! Alright ...I apologise." Jess replies  
"You do?" Foxie asks surprisingly  
"Yeah…I provoked you…." Jess said simply  
"I didn't expect that."  
"That's what happens when you suppose…I'm sorry…but let's said, you have a touch." Jess said ironically  
"Touch?" Foxie said. Hannah chuckle  
"Yeah…some how…you always put in "Joking mode" and I couldn't stop my self" Jess said innocently  
Hannah couldn't stop herself. She laughed.  
"What is so funny?" Foxie said, mad.  
"Well I don't know who defined this ...but ...is weird." Hannah said  
"Truce? Jess offered.  
"Deal." Foxie said, despite her misgivings.  
"Ok ladies since I'm a naughty girl…can I order the dinner?" Jess offered  
"I'm in!" Hannah said  
"Why I think you aren't full or money? Jess mock  
"Hey! A good offer never must be rejected!" Hannah joked back.

**(Hours Later)**

"Are you done?" Jess said desperately "If I see another stuff who said evidence …I'll died"  
"That would the shortest trip ever then…" Hannah mock  
"Haha…died in the morgue?...well you certainly saved a lot of money to your family!"  
"Very funny" Foxie said serious  
"Ok come on!" I feel my eyes twisted…take a break." Jess said  
"Alright…" Foxie said  
"Take notes of that Hannah…she listen to me!" Jess warned. Hannah couldn't stop a laugh. Foxie look to both and permit a small smile to her self.  
"Your problem Foxie ...is you took the stuff to seriously in life…" Jess said  
"What it is be young and not have any tragedy over her shoulders." Foxie replies  
"Easy? You don't suppose an ex-marine life is easy?" Jess said seriously  
"Just rules in your life." Foxie replies  
"You don't think in militaries as humans too?" Jess ask  
"That is hard to believe." Foxie said  
"Someone you know very well must be a military in your family…" Jess said  
"My father in fact."  
"Got it…but you know …they are humans…tough ones." Jess wink an eyes "But good people after all"  
"Prove it." Foxie said not convinced  
"There you are again…Ok I'll prove ….and I would have to control my lips"  
"Why?" Hannah asks curious.  
"Because anything I would say can …and will be use against me!" Jess mocked  
"I thought that you were talking seriously?" Foxie said, pissed.  
"And she is…" Hannah said.  
"Of course I am." Jess said, changing her tone and mode. "If lose a boyfriend in a battlefield ...is enough tragedy for you?"  
"Oh…" was all what Foxie can articulate  
"So sorry Jess." Hannah said  
"No problem …that was years ago…I deal with it …at some level." Jess said looking for the window  
"Some level?" Hannah ask in suspension.  
"Well…" Jess start "I don't know…you see …I never cry for him…"  
"Why not?" Foxie asks.  
"Marines do not cry." Jess answer looking Foxie deeps in her eyes "and some people have the same idea in her minds…even if they aren't marines." Jess finished  
"What do you mean?" Foxie said coldly  
"Can you be honest with your self once?" Jess said  
"I don't have any idea of what are you talking about" Foxie said standing up  
"Hold a second!" Jess said with her authority voice "Why are you running?"  
"I'm not…"  
"Yes you do, you run for life…don't you understand if you trying to escape of life, life is going to leave you…and they what are you going to do?" Jess said angry  
_"Exactly what I say to Foxie too." _Hannah thought  
"Keep leaving." Foxie said  
"With out people in your life? That is a huge lair!" Jess said, face hot. "I passed 3 months in a battle field, I see it how people died, people that I care about…and the only thing I could think about was how I get to put my self in there and what I have to do was coming home soon and be with my family…but I couldn't. Do you know why?"

Foxie couldn't answer. Hannah was there just watching this strange situation. Two women with different ages and lives. But it seems the only one learning about life…

"Because people, who were with me, trust in me, there lives depend on me… and they put his destiny and faith in my hands…how I can leave then?" Jess take a deep breath. "This isn't about me, is about they and what I have to do for them. Don't you have enough? Stop blaming yourself! And do what you have to…find the stupid asshole and get his bones at jail…"  
"And what in the name of God you think I'm doing" Foxie yelled back  
"But you don't do it alone!" Jess screams back "I'll survive there, not only because it was my responsibility, I'll survive because we work as a team!"  
_"Ah! Jess finds the point." _Hannah thought.  
"And the same pass here now, we are a team, maybe a strange one, but that doesn't mean we don't have to support each other…so why are you going to do? Fight this battle alone, and have really small chances of success or work as a team and beat the buster?" Jess finished.  
_"Ok, Foxie what are you going to do? You can beat her this time." _Hannah was wondering in her head.  
For any answer Foxie left the room.  
"Gee! That didn't work as I expected." Jess said defeated falling in her chair  
"Don't be so sure." Hannah said "Give her a chance…I think this is going to work."  
"Really?"  
"Sure love" A familiar voice said "You beat her." Nigel said entering in the room with Dr. Macy.  
"Oh, you were here, listen? All that I said?" Jess said embarrassing  
"Every little word." Nigel smile mischievously.  
"Oh dear!" Jess said turning her face red.  
"Don't be ashamed love…she deserve it." Nigel said  
"And that was the greatest speech the I ever heard." Garret pointed "I wish I could be so tough."  
"Marines gift." Hannah said mocking  
"I would be very afraid for that gift." Nigel said  
"Well is lection number one in the academy…give powerful orders and no one would disclaim your orders!" Jess replies  
"I would go to check Foxie….ok?" Hannah said leaving the room  
"You are going to go to the cave of the bear?" Nigel mock  
"Don't worry, I can survive…" she said.  
"So what were you doing so late here guys?" Jess asks.  
"There are another's cases and corpses in this town Jess." Nigel said  
"And they need respect too, for them and their families." Garret said  
"Got the point Doctor Macy." Jess said "I pass the last 10 hours surrounded by them!"  
"Don't you take anything in serious Jess?" Nigel said smiling.  
"Sure… but after fight with Foxie I need some entertainment." Jess said joking  
"We are going to the Hospital that counts for you?" Nigel said  
"You are going to said Kade? Ok I'll go to...let me find my jacket"  
"What about Hannah and Foxie?" Doctor Macy pointed.  
"We can let them a note or a cell phone message." Jess said practice  
"Ok, Nigel wrote a note."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woody we have to go." Jordan said for…she lost the times  
"Just a couple of minutes more." Woody response.  
_"If I hear that phrase one more time …I'll die." _  
"I just wanna see some reaction of her." He said.  
_I'm in a coma you…moron! _  
"I doubt on that Detective Hoyt" Natalie said "A least not today"  
_See? _  
"She is right Woody…I explain to you thousand if times, the Natalie have to decided when she have to wake up Kade"  
"Jordan is right, I can't wake her up…she would suffer too much pain."  
Really? How drugged am I?  
"The best idea now is you two go and get some rest…especially you Detective"  
"Come on Woody lets go" Jordan begs  
"Oh we are in bad time?" Nigel said  
"Hey guys." Jordan said  
"You are leaving?" Jess asks.  
_"Jess! And where is Caroline?" _  
"We decided to see the little girl…because Jess needs entertainment." Nigel said evilly.  
_"Entertainment! I'm not a circus object …" _  
"Nige!" Jess screams "Of course not Kade, she can listen right? …I offered to come…my problem was that I have a little fight with Foxie."  
"Little? Not that little." Garret said  
_"Haha… can bet on that." _  
"Why you fight with Foxie, Jess?" Woody asks  
"Since when that is difficult?" Jess mocked  
"Ok point taken…so?" Woody smile  
"Oh just the same as always…the she blame herself and don't want help with the case." Jess replies  
"Charlotte is always bean on that way Jess…don't even think in you can change it that." Woody warned  
"I know …but I think the this time what I say works…well Hannah said so."  
_"Uh-uh…Jess is a marine after all…I would love to see that! wait...Hannah!"_  
"Hannah?" Jordan said surprised.  
"Yeah it seems they are very close." Garret pointed  
"It looks like it." Nigel said  
"Strange combination." Jordan said  
"Ok people …is not the I do love here you talking about human nature ...but the time is over ...and my patience need to rest ...so all you out!" Natalie command  
"But …" Woody started.  
"Don't even try Detective I'll kick you out personally if you don't left this room!" Natalie said firmly.  
"Platoon all out." Jess command too mocking

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Steps and they don't sound as nurses or Doctors steps. That very strange because the visit time pass…even my cousin was kick out for all lovely Doctor…haha…poor Woods. __  
__Hoa! The steps finished on my door…What the hell… _

"Hello Young missy."  
_What? Wait I know that voice. _  
"I'm planning to make a very short visit to you…I just come for delivering something."  
_Short? It better be or nurses are going to kick you …who ever you are…. _  
"I always wondered if a coma patient can listen what others said… that interesting…very interesting."  
_Are you nuts?…what kind of psycho you are? _  
"But those considerations are fields of the Doctors….not for a killer"  
_Killer? Uh, psyche ward is upstairs, buddy. _  
"Don't worry I don't have any intentions to kill you…I'm looking for another kind of hunting…"  
_Yeah you are nuts… _  
"You see, the birds are all together in one place…thinking they are safe if they work in group…but the cat always know what he have to do…walk silence, keep the eyes focus in the objective…almost be part of his own nature…and then when the birds no longer fear the ambiance…the cat is reading for a successful hunting."  
_That gives me a chill in my spine…you are crazy …so much crazy like. Alex…Alex!...I knew I know that voice! _  
"Enough of talking young missy. Now… where it would be the appropriate place for letting this? A present for a dear Fox…she is going to love it."  
_I doubt that. _  
"Ah here …in the middle of the flowers…shamed you don't like roses it would be more appropriate…but I can let some flowers here too, right?"

_Of course not!...if I was awake I can do something…come on! How nobody noticed these nuts is in my room! Woody gets kicked out, but hey, why not let the guy who put me in this damn coma in here? Surely he has me best interests at heart? Geeze! _

"I finished my job…now is only matter of time…Goodbye missy."  
_Damn it! Somebody! the killer is here!...Steps. He is leaving… _  
"But you know what…"  
_I spoke too soon. _  
"Why I should waste such opportunity…"  
_I don't want to hear…la,la.la _  
"To kill someone…right?"  
_What! Don't you have enough! You put me here! _  
"Even that is unfair…you are such an easy target…but I'm not a gentleman." Alex laughed evilly.  
_How clever! Nurses! Where are you? _  
"Lets see what would be better…first I take you out the morphine."  
_Don't you dare to touch my morphine your stupid ass! _  
"Done it…next!"  
_Why the hell does he never listen to me? _  
"I have a special gift for you."  
_"No thank, is not my birthday yet." _  
"Something you would feel…how it passes for your veins and get deep in your body…"  
_Blood? No, mister! Stay away from my blood! I certainly don't like the sound of that… _  
"Just let me put it in your arm ...and you would know."  
_Don't get close to me! Don't put anything on me! I'll kill you myself!_  
"The only verdict is vengeance…who should free the innocent and punished the guilty…I hope you been a good girl."  
_I'm not a saint ...but I'm going to mass almost every Sunday…damn I'll start to be like my cousin!...dang! Focus! Help! _  
"Well that is between God and you."  
_I talk about you when I know him …to be very sure you should be burn in hell! _  
"I hope you can say all your prayers…"  
_I didn't die for a heart shut …and I'm dying because of a miserably poison?….that isn't fair! _  
"Farwell missy…"  
_No damn it!... _  
"Oh! Almost forgot….I can't let the needle here…"  
_Dang! Why he have to think in everything?…one little mistake that's all I ask…to save my ass! _  
"I'm so sorry I didn't let you say your last wishes…Oh I remember you are in a coma!" Alex laugh  
_You son of a bitch…! You are going to kill me and you mock on me? Wait until I come back to haunt you! I would do it even if I'm a ghost! _  
"Someone comes…"  
_Finally! Stupid nurses! _  
"Probably I left it in Kade's room" Doctor Martinson voice sound  
_Natalie! Doc… save me! _  
"Damn it!" Alex said softy  
_Ha ha…not all work as you planned right?_

The door opened and Natalie enters to face a strange man in Kade's room.  
"Excuse….the visit time pass….what in the hell are you doing here?"  
"Really?" Alex said surprised "For the power you are right! I never noticed the time pass so fast…my apologies."  
"Well yes…" Natalie replies "Wait…who are you?" she rise an eyebrow  
_"Smart woman."_ Alex thought "I'm an old friend from Wisconsin…my name is Dick."  
"Dick who?" Natalie asks  
_"Very smart"_ Alex thinks "Dick Livingstone" he answers  
"Well, Dick Livingstone, you have to leave now" Natalie said coldly. Alex smiled and nodded.  
"Don't die." he told Kade stroking her hair.  
_Take your hands off me!...Natalie he is a killer! _  
Alex walks to door….with Natalie eyes fix on him. She wasn't buy it that…something was wrong  
"Hold on there!" she screams  
That is Doc! Don't let him go!  
"Yes?" Alex asks innocently  
"How you get here?" Natalie asks suspicion  
"I already told you" Alex said quickly...too quickly  
"Where is the register then? Nurse!" Natalie  
"Is this is really necessary?" Alex ask annoyed.  
"Just the procedure in this cases." Natalie said "Can I see your ID?"  
"Sure." Alex said  
"Yes Doctor?" a nurse asks.  
"Do you see this man comes?"  
"I can't recall Doctor, but my turn start 3 hours ago." The nurse replies  
"Fine …go check the patients." Natalie command  
"Yes Doctor."  
"Now you sir…Hey!" That was all what Natalie could say…Alex was running to the stairs… "Call security!" Natalie yelled to the others nurses, trying to chase Alex …but…  
"DOCTOR!" the urgent voice of the nurse calls. Natalie turns her face "She is not breathing!"  
"Code Blue to room 17" the nurse call by the speakers  
"Prepare the team!" Natalie yelled, entering in the room and taking the defibrillator "Clear!" Natalie said  
"Nothing!"  
"Again! Clear!" she repeated  
"I got nothing!" the nurse replies  
"We can't lose her! Come on Kade!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Thing can't keep going like this…we must put Alex behind bars!" Woody says  
"I think that we all know that…" Jordan replied.  
"Yeah… but is not like the guy is ringing our bells and saying here I am!" Jess said  
"That why he is a psycho killer …love."  
"Yep but normally it doesn't matter how psycho they are …the always make some kind of mistake!" Jess replies "What is wrong with this guy…"  
"The he is a genius…" Nigel said.  
"Nige…Beethoven is a genius…Da Vinci too." Jess replies  
"Well we have given him so credits…" Nigel said "The guy is very smart."  
"And that don't work for nothing!...Jess is right, he is not a genius …just a stupid men who think the plays with others peoples lives is entertainment." Garret said  
"A genius safe lives…not destroy it." Jordan said  
"He is just a rat!" Woody said. His cell phone starts to ring.  
"Woody are you going to pick?" Nigel asks  
"Oh I didn't notice….Hello?"  
"Detective Hoyt?" Natalie voice sound  
"Doctor Martinson?"  
"I'm sorry but ….we have a situation here…and"  
"Kade…she is?" Woody voice panic. The other look with worried expression.  
"Woody?" Jordan asks slowly. For any answer Woody run from the door. "Woody!" Jordan yelled. But Woody wasn't listen anymore…he took a taxi and that was all what the other could see.


	16. You Belong To Me

**A/N: Time for a disclaimer? Okay - well Foxie, Hannah, Marcus, Kade, Jess, Caroline, Alex and... (did I miss anyone?) Dr. Martinson belong to US! You can't have them! (well you can... but thats NTP.) All other characters are property of... well I dunno, but not us. Hence the point of fanfiction!**

**This chapter belongs to Celine!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: You Belong To Me**

"Foxie…"  
The redhead had locked herself into the morgue's toilets. If someone could watch through the door, they would not only see that she had red hair, but that her eyes were red too… And she didn't respond to Hannah's call.  
"Foxie I know you're in there, remaining silent won't make me leave."

Silence.

"Foxie…" Hannah said in exasperation. "You know, Jess is right, we're a team. And if you think you weren't part of it, why don't you start being with us now? We're here for you."  
"I don't deserve it."

Finally, an answer.  
"Sure you don't. But somehow I think about you as a friend, and I'm not leaving you here."  
Foxie unlocked the door and Hannah saw she had cried. "I can't have weaknesses, not now. I don't wanna fear for the lives of people I care…"  
Hannah interrupted her. "Wait, I'm a… weakness?" Foxie looked away. "I'll take that as a yes, but since you almost said you cared for me, I'll pass through that detail."  
"I have enough fear for my family now." She paused, not knowing how to continue. "I… I stopped living when I started to go after Alex. He's destroying everything I have and I don't want to offer him more targets."  
"Foxie…"  
"He's going to strike where it hurts the most and you have a big weakness."  
"I…" Hannah was about to protest but instead she began to ponder. "He's not my weakness, he's my strength. I wanna fight for him, for us."  
She made the agent thinking. When was the last time she had wanted to fight for someone? Probably for Marcus. She couldn't say it loud and was afraid to show it but she deeply cared for him.  
"Anyway," Hannah continued, "it's a bit late for those considerations, he already hates all of us. You weren't close to Kade and she wasn't very fond of you either, that didn't prevent Alex from shooting her."  
"But it doesn't prevent me to feel the fear. And I AM concerned by Kade's health."  
"Okay, be concerned. But stop blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault."  
There was a long silence between the two women.  
"Shouldn't you be seeing _him_ tonight?"  
Hannah looked at Foxie. "You know?"  
"Yeah, you've been talking about it for three days."  
"Did I?" She blushed, and then looked at her watch. "I can stay with you, I still have time."  
"No, go. I'll be fine."  
"Alone?" She gave Foxie a look. "You won't be fine alone."  
"Look, I'm going home, take a shower and sleep a bit. So, yes, I'll be fine alone to do this."  
"Okay. I drive you back."  
"I can get a cab."  
"I drive you back!" She thought about Jess' comment, _powerful orders and no one would disobey. _"Besides, your flat is on the way to mine."

--------------

"Are you ready?"  
"Soon… Just a minute, please." A voice answered from the back of the apartment. A few seconds later Hannah came back from the room carrying a plant. "Let me just take my coat."  
"Are you bringing it with us at the theatre?" Bug asked, pointing at the plant she still had in her hands.  
"No, it's for Kade. 'Cause chlorophyll speeds up for recovery." She paused and looked at him with her brown eyes. "You don't mind stopping at the hospital a few minutes, do you?"  
"Of course not." How could he say 'no' to those eyes?  
"Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek and walked down the stairs.  
"Didn't you bring flowers earlier today too?"  
"They were from everyone. These are only from me. You coming? Or we'll be too late to the theatre."  
They went into Bug's car and drove through Kade's hospital.  
_You're my weakness,_ Hannah thought as she looked at Bug. _But I do want to fight for you._ She smiled.  
"What?" Bug asked her as he caught her facial expression.  
"I was just thinking…"  
"And?"  
"You should really get a new car, you know." She said, laughing.  
"Why? This one works just fine."  
"Just fine?" She gave him a look. "Do you hear it?" Before he could say anything she changed her tack. "No, I mean, do you hear me talking with all the noise?"  
Bug shrugged with a smile.

"Just fine." And seeing she wasn't convinced he added, "I brought it for oil changing last month and the mechanic said it could make it for at least 5 years."  
"He meant the oil, not the car."  
"Oh come on! You don't like it?"  
"Uhm… No."  
"But I do."  
"Don't try to bring me out with this during five years or I'll just keep my door closed."  
"You'll have to open it just to see who's coming since you don't have any hole at your door." Bug said with an intriguing voice.  
Hannah laughed. "I can recognize your car's noise from miles around."  
"So… what do I do to bring you out?"  
"Uhm… new car… big… red… powerful engine…" She made big signs with her arms while talking and Bug couldn't help but laugh.  
"Kinda noisy too."  
"But with better shock absorbers." _My weakness… I won't afford to lose you…_ "Here. There's a free spot."  
Bug parked his car. They both reminded silent for a while before Bug leaned to her. "Hannah… _je t'aime._" He then started to kiss her. If she answered at first, she soon backed off.  
"I'm sorry, I can't do that, not now." She opened the door and left quickly.  
"Ha… Hannah? He tried to call her back but she was already far. "You forgot your plant." He said, more to himself than anyone.

--------------

"Woody!" Jordan yelled at Woody but he was already gone. Jess, Nigel, Garret and Jordan went out, only to see Woody jumping in a taxi and two seconds later the taxi turning at the next corner.  
"What the hell was that?" Nigel asked, as his mind hadn't registered yet all that had happened.  
"Don't know, but it involved Kade." Jess told him, not really knowing what to think.  
"Maybe we should go to the hospital too." Jordan suggested.  
"My car isn't far," Garret added, "and…"  
But before he could end his sentence, another voice came from behind the group.  
"Wow wow wow, what do we have here?" All heads turned to face the man in training suit.  
"Marcus? Hey!" Jordan kissed his cheek. "What are you doing here so late?"  
"Doctor Martinson thinks doing a little sport can only help me to recover faster, so I'm jogging. And tomorrow I go back to work, paperwork for one week or two and then I'm all ready for the big cases. How about you? There was a meeting and you didn't invite me?" But seeing the concern on their faces, he knew something was wrong.

--------------

_Damn it, Foxie! Why did you have to talk about that?_ A silent tear came from Hannah's eyes as she thought of what had happened earlier. _That's not fair, I've waited so long to find him again and now I can't even have him because of Alex! Damn him too._ She was going up the hospital's entrance stairs when someone ran into her. They both almost fell. Then she realized who it was: Alex!  
"Damn it!" They both talked at the same time but Alex reacted first and ran away. It didn't take long to Hannah to go after him and at the other extremity of the street; Bug couldn't do anything but watch the scene. When he finally reached the hospital they were long gone. Then a taxi stopped brutally next to him and the man going out of it did not fail to jostle him.  
"Woody?" but he didn't respond and rushed into the hospital. "Is it the full moon for everybody being crazy tonight?"

--------------

"Come on little girl! You can't leave like that!" Nathalie was practicing the cardiac massage but she was starting to loose her hopes. "Kade, stay with us!"  
"Doctor! She's gone!"  
"No! Load the defibrillator."  
"The cousin's behind the window."  
"Load it, it's an order."  
"He shouldn't see this."  
"He should see all of us doing the best and not letting her down. Give me the defibrillator. Clear!" Nothing. Damn! "One more."  
"DOCTOR MARTINSON!"  
"Clear!"  
"Doctor!" A second nurse started to talk. "The heart's beat is back!"  
Nathalie let a relief sigh coming from her mouth. "Good." She looked at the first nurse who was looking at the floor, ashamed, and she talked to the other nurse. "Can you check if everything's okay?" She nodded. "I'll talk to the cousin."  
"Doctor, wait!" The nurse called her back. "She's moving!"

--------------

Bug stayed in front of the hospital door, hoping to see Hannah coming back and trying to make sense of all this rush. After a minute or two, a car stopped next to the hospital's entrance and 5 persons came quickly out of it. Garret, Jordan, Nigel, Jess and Marcus ran to him.  
"Would anyone explain me what's going on? First Hannah running after some guy, then Woody rushing in the hospital, and now all of you…?"  
"Woody had a call from the hospital concerning Kade and he left us so we followed him." Nigel told him.  
"Let's get inside and check what's going on, we'll talk later." Jess commanded.  
"What a girl! I love that." Nigel murmured to Bug.  
"Yeah, I figured it out." Bug replied.  
They went to Kade's stair and found Woody in front of Kade's room, eating his nails.  
"Woody!" Jordan came to him and put her arms around him. "You okay? What happened?"  
But he couldn't answer, staring anxiously at the window.  
Then Nathalie walked out and went to Woody. "She scared us, but she will be fine. Her heart stopped beating but we brought the beat back…"  
"Her… what? But..!"  
"Hey!" The doctor interrupted her. "I know you wish this wasn't a hospital, but it is, and there are other patients who need to rest, so don't shout! Let me talk, and later we'll go downstairs and I'll answer to your question and allow you to make noise, but for now, keep silent and listen." The tone couldn't tolerate a 'no' as an answer so Woody just nodded. "Some guy came into her room and…"  
"A guy? Wh…"  
"Shhh!" Nathalie put a finger on her lips. "When he left, Kade stopped breathing. Her morphine was cut, she has a needle mark on her arm and it looks like the guy injected poison into her veins." During all her talk, she had to put her hands up and down to dissuade Woody to interrupt her and make more noise. "But luckily we were able to bring her back, we injected her with an antidote and… with the shock she woke up. Don't!" Woody tried to say something but he stopped immediately. "You can see her, but she's still very weak so she might not be able to answer. Stay calm, do not harass her with questions, and please, don't shout. You have 5 minutes." She showed him her watch. "I'm counting."

"Thanks." Woody went to the rooms without any other thoughts.  
"You too can see her," Nathalie said to the rest of them, "but not long." They followed Woody, except Marcus.  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure."  
"It's about that man you aw in Kade's room…"  
"Detective, I thought I ordered you to not work."  
"Come on, I'll take the job back tomorrow and do paperwork, I can take a deposition. Let's just say that…" He looked at his watch. "That I start just 9 hours earlier than what you said."  
"Okay… he was… quite tall… and…"  
"Wait." Marcus took an identikit of Alex from his pocket. "Is this him?"  
"Yes." Nathalie took the picture. "He said he was Dick Livingstone, an old friend from Wisconsin. When I asked to check his identity, he ran away."  
They kept talking for way much longer than the five minutes the doctor had allowed to Woody until someone came into the corridor. Bleeding.  
"Hannah?" Marcus and Nathalie came to her.  
"Damn it!" The French girl looked frustrated. "I almost had him and he got me like a newbie."  
"What happened?" Marcus asked.  
"How's Kade?" she countered.  
"She's okay." Nathalie informed her.  
"I went to bring a plant to Kade and Alex ran into me, so I chased him."  
Marcus looked at her dress and heels. "Not really a getup to run after someone."  
She sighed. "I almost reached him and he jostled me against garbage cans. I cut myself when I fell but it knocked me pretty much. It was in an alley near Pearl Street.  
"Pearl Street? Do you think he went to Jordan's apartment?"  
"No, we were running in the other direction. Then a neighbour heard something and found me. He brought me here." She squeezed her shoulder in pain.  
"I'll disinfect the wound." Nathalie looked at Hannah's cut.  
"I should have stayed in that car." She whispered, looking away.  
"Hannah?" Marcus looked worried at her.  
"I'm fine." But she couldn't prevent a painful expression when the doctor palpated the wound.  
"But you'll be even finer in I clean it." They heard noises coming from Kade's room. "Mmh, no, the nurse here will do it. I have some butts to kick out."

--------------

"Hey, Kade." Woody sat near her and took her hand. She moved her head and looked at him. She would have try to talk but the tube in her throat made it too painful. The nurse explained to Woody that it was a precaution and they would take it away in a few hours if everything was okay.  
"You had us so worried..."  
_Oh please Woodrow… you are not going to cry here, are you? If I make boys cry, how do you want me to go to paradise?_ Kade thought and smiled. A weak smile, but still, it was a real one. The people in the room started to talk about what happened during her coma, how much she missed her and so on. When she finally gathered enough strength she tried to raise so she could see all of them. Woody, Jordan, Garret, Jess, Nigel and Bug, all looked happy to see her alive. But then her look stopped on what Bug was carrying: a plant. _Plants?_ Her smile faded and they all followed her look.  
"Ah Bug, you brought flowers?" Woody asked.  
"Actually they're from Hannah. I'll put them with the other." Bug put the plant next to the other. "Wait…" When he stood up, he was carrying what Alex let there earlier.  
"What?" All heads turned to him as they heard his consternated voice.  
"A message."

**_Roses, Roses the time has come _****_  
_****_Tonight, when midnight's bells will toll their 12 tears _****_  
_****_In the dark, one rose will be faded _****_  
_****_I've never had your lives so much under my control _****_  
_****_You're my dolls and we are going to play _****_  
_****_You're doing everything I want _****_  
_****_Roses, Roses, belong to me. _**

Woody began to loose his cool as Jordan repeated the message while Nigel was saying that it should have been Alex who tried to poison Kade earlier, Jess saying how the guy was a coward, attacking Kade when she can't defend herself and Garret tried to bring the silence back when a very angry doctor Martinson opened the door.  
"What did I say? All of you go out, now let the poor girl rest, and by the same occasion, all the other patients too. So please get your asses out of here before I get very irascible and do the irreparable. You!" She pointed to Woody. "You can stay but I don't want to hear a single sound coming from this room, unless it's Kade. Do you un-der-stand?" Woody nodded, Kade laughed so hard that the doctor had to remove the tube and the other left the room in silence.  
"Okay, let's go back to the morgue to try to figure that out."

--------------

When the gang arrived at the morgue, they were surprised to hear noise coming from Trace.  
"Caroline? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to have the day off?" Garret didn't expect to see the girl here that late.  
"Well, it's already the night. And I got a call to bring a body here, since none of you could be reached."  
"We were at the hospital…"  
"Anyway, this crime is signed 'Alex'." Caroline said, showing the body.  
"What?" All heads turned to her.  
"Stab wound to the chest, a rose on the body and a message saying 'I still have the control'."  
"We have a message too. He tried to kill Kade." Marcus informed her.  
"What?" Caroline was surprised. "She wasn't a danger for him, why did he try that? Is she okay?"  
"Cause he's a psycho. But Kade will be fine. And Woody stayed with her." Jess answered.  
"What's your message?"

**_Roses, Roses, the time has come _****_  
_****_Tonight, when midnight's bells will toll their 12 tears _****_  
_****_In the dark, one rose will be faded _****_  
_****_I've never had your lives so much under my control _****_  
_****_You're my dolls and we are going to play _****_  
_****_You're doing everything I want _****_  
_****_Roses, Roses, belong to me._**

While Jess was reciting the message, Hannah felt Bug's look. She couldn't face him so she looked away and her eyes met the body. "The rose will be faded…" She said, worried.  
"That was Kade, but since the doctors suspected him and he met you…" Marcus started the sentence.  
"He wasn't sure Kade would die so he killed that man to 'keep the control'." Jordan ended Marcus' thoughts.  
Then everyone tried to explain their theories at the same time so no one understood anything.  
"Okay, people, keep focus!" Garret tried to get the calm back. "Jordan, Bug, Nigel, get out to the crime scene and see what you can find. If this murder wasn't planned, he may have screwed up." The three of them nodded and left. "Hannah, can you get in touch with Foxie?"

"Sure." The detective took her phone and went in the corridor.  
"Caroline, go to Autopsy 1, I'll meet you there later. Jess, can you find Lily and ask her to do some research on the deceased. Then you can help Caroline."  
"Ok Chief." She did the salute and left the room too.  
"What about me?" Marcus was the only one who didn't have something to do.  
"You, go rest, you're not supposed to work."  
"No."  
"Marcus…" It was the tone that wouldn't tolerate a negative answer.  
"Okay… But I'll stop at the hospital and update Hoyt." Marcus left the room and Hannah came back.  
"Did you talk to Foxie?"  
She shook her head.

"Her phone is off."

--------------

Kade had fallen asleep but Woody refused to leave the room. So Dr. Martinson had to explain him all what happened in the room. Maybe it wasn't a so bad idea because he didn't shout as he was afraid to wake Kade up. But when the explanations were done, she tried to convince him to go back home.  
"I'm staying here."  
"Come on, go home, eat something, sleep and come back after. Kade will need your energy, she doesn't need to find you here asleep when she'll open her eyes."  
"I won't be able to sleep if I leave, so it doesn't change much wherever I stay."  
Nathalie sighed. "If your 'special friend' had stayed, the one you _aren't_ in a relationship with, I'm sure she would have found the arguments to bring you home. Me, I give up. Good night"  
"Bye Doc." And the doctor left the room.  
After a moment of being alone and when he was sure no one would come in the room, he finally dared to take it out of his pocket. The night Kade was shot, he had it in his hand, wrapped into a snake skin. He knew it was Alex, but he didn't dare looking at the object, afraid of what its signification could be and mostly to not be reminded of that night. He finally had it in his fingers and examined it closer. It was a locket with a rose engraved. No initials, no words, only the rose and a little lock. He wondered what was in it and where the key could be. He was lost in his reflections when the door opened and Marcus came in the room. Woody was so surprised that he didn't hide the locket.  
"Hey. I just came to update you because we found…" His eyes stopped on what was still in Woody's hand. His smile vanished. "Where did you get that?"  
"What? That? Oh well, I… it's not important."  
But Marcus was faster and caught the object before Woody could put it in a safe place.  
"Oh my God!" Marcus recognised the locket.  
"What?"  
"It's Foxie's. She got it from her aunt. It means a lot to her, why would she give it to you?" His tone was now angry. Woody understood what involved the fact that he had it in his possession. His eyes showed his fear and he finally managed to articulate something.  
"She didn't give it to me. _He_ did."

--------------

Foxie walked into her apartment and locked the door behind her. She felt so tired, like if she didn't sleep for weeks. Well, truth is, she hadn't sleep much these days. She let her keys, her phone and her gun on the table and hesitantly she dared to take a look at the mirror. If she hadn't known it was her picture reflecting into the mirror, she wouldn't have recognized herself. She had visible signs of tiredness, she looked… emptied. And she felt it too. She stayed a while like that, looking at her picture and meditated upon all the hurt Alex had done to her. Then she thought about the people she was 'working with'. Maybe… maybe she needed to work as a team, just for once. Maybe… maybe she needed someone to care about, someone she would want to fight for. But she was sure these people didn't deserve all the hurt she was carrying inside her. Once Alex will be behind bars, she would breathe again, and maybe get attached to people again. Sure it was hard to stay alone, but at least she didn't hurt anyone and no one could blame her. She was kind of safe. Safe, but alone. But now that Alex was hurting the others, it hurt her even more. Alone or not, that didn't make much difference now, so maybe it was time to trust people again. She extracted herself from her thought and turned the radio on. She couldn't face the silence now. After a couple of songs she went into the shower. She let the hot water run down her body, trying desperately to wash all the pain and shame she had inside her. The redhead didn't know how long she stayed under the shower but it was long enough to have her hands completely wrinkled. She wrapped her body into a towel and headed herself to her room to get clothes. But when she was in the living room, she felt like something was different.  
"Hello Charlotte."  
The voice scared Foxie, who turned back quickly.  
"Alex?" She couldn't believe her eyes. _How the hell did he get there?_ "How…?"  
"Oh, dear Charlotte, is it a way to receive a close friend? The first thing to say is 'Hi'."  
_Receive? I didn't invite you. And close friend? You bastard._ Her gun wasn't too far… she could catch it if she moved fast… No, she would have more chances if she reached it slowly. She tried to not look at the gun, so Alex wouldn't guess what she wanted to do. She slowly walked around the table, staying as far as possible from Alex. "Get out of here!"  
"It's been so long, my dear…"  
"Get. Out. Of. Here." Her target was close now. The radio was still playing.  
"Dean Martin's _"You Belong To Me"_…Good choice of music. So appropriate…" He insisted on the 'so'. "You know, I would have come earlier, but I had to hide in the hospital and then your friend… Hannah… she retarded me."  
_Hannah? What the hell did you do to her? No Foxie, stay concentrated, he's just trying to destabilize you._  
"Oh, and Kade died too."  
_What do you mean, 'too'? You sick bastard._ A few more seconds. One more… she pounced on the gun and aimed at Alex.  
"Come on, darling, you just can't kill me."  
"Oh you think? Try me." And she pulled the trigger.  
"Hahahahahaha. No, no, I'm smarter than that. There's no bullet in it. See? You can't kill me."  
Foxie was beginning to lose her calm and she felt the panic growing in her. "What do you want?"  
"I want you…"


End file.
